Moonlight Seductions
by SultryGamer
Summary: During Seras Victoria's time at Hellsing, she has been totally ignored by Alucard...or so she thinks. Finally discovering the truth behind his coldness, Seras realizes what she must do...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Just like to say that this is my first ever fanfic, and I am sorry to say that it will be a lemon lol! Sorry I couldn't resist, but it really will have lemons...okay a lot! So please go easy on me. Oh and I hope that at least one person reviews it...yeah that would make me happy!**

**Rating- M**, as in Mature

**Summary-**During Seras Victoria's time at Hellsing, she has been totally ignored by Alucard...or so she thinks. Finally discovering the truth behind his coldness, Seras realizes what she must do...

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, furthermore I am not making any profit by writing this.

** Chapter One**

Watching the tall, lean vampire walking towards Hellsing headquarters, Seras's blue eyes were filled

with desire and confusion. Seras Victoria recalled what had happened on their recent mission that

had stirred her passionate dark side to blistering life. The mission was rather simple, eliminate all

ghouls in Rella Village. As soon as they had arrived in the small village, Alucard had destroyed any

ghouls that wandered into his sights. As bullets exploded from his Jackal, their heads did the same.

Crimson blood sprayed her face and dripped down the side of her neck as he destroyed the last

hideous ghoul. His fangs gleamed in the moonlight, his obvious pleasure in the blood showering him

like rain was all Seras could think about. His face was covered in blood, seeing the blood dripping

from the ends of his silky black hair, Seras desperately had felt the urge to lick every drop of blood

from his handsome face. Feeling her eyes turn from blue to red, she laughed seductively. _"Master, _

_feed me?"_ she crooned softly. Then he had turned to her, removed his yellow tinted sunglasses and

smiled. Just a smile, but oh such a smile it was. His beautiful red eyes had become heavy lidded, his

mouth taking on such a wicked smile that it bordered on insanity. Clearly lost in his bloodlust, he then

slowly walked towards her. He leaned into her and whispered seductively in her ear..._"Police girl, what _

_would you like to eat?"_ His hot moist breath caressed her neck as he whispered to her. Suddenly an

image of Alucard slowly undoing his pants and slipping them down his pale thighs, shot behind her

eyes. He straightened, and her attention was helplessly drawn to his full and throbbing cock, which

was surrounded by short black hair. His cock was as pale as the rest of him and so thick and hard,

her gaze dropped below to see his heavy balls jerking with lust. Suddenly he gripped himself with

one hand and slowly stroked upward, his meaty head began to drip. Seras moaned in sheer hunger,

virgin she may be, but god how she wanted to deeply taste his thick cock in her throat. In a wink, the

vision faded and Seras was gazing into Alucard's insane red eyes. His breathing was shallow and

fast, just like her own. Dropping his gaze down her chest he could easily see her nipples indenting

the uniform she wore. Raising his hand to tease and arouse her nipples further, Seras had tilted her

neck sideways, to tempt him into feeding. Just when she had felt his hand covering her breast and

his seductively long tongue, which was so rough and wet, slowly licking the ghoulish blood from her

neck, Alucard suddenly roared in pain. Instantly snapping Seras out of her more bestial nature.

Alucard had stumbled away from her, confused and concerned, for he had sounded as if he was in

terrible pain, Seras rushed over towards him and was reaching out to touch him, but stopped when

she noticed that his white gloved hands with their red symbols were glowing as if on fire. Holding

one of his hands tightly, Alucard had harshly muttered _"Master"_ in agony. Closing his eyes and

breathing deeply for a few seconds, he opened his eyes. Seras then noticed that the symbols on his

gloves finally lost their fiery light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally reaching Sir Integra's office, Seras watched until the tall form of her master disappeared

inside. Looking down at her uniform, Seras curled her nose in disgust. Ghoulish dried blood was all

over her and was starting to smell seriously foul. Needing to shower badly, Seras started walking

towards her room in the basement. The stone hallway was dark, the only lighting to be found a few

torches along the cold stone walls. Walking in silence except for the cracking of the torches, Seras

thought back to the steamy vision that Alucard had sent into her mind on their mission. _"Hm, I wonder _

_if I will ever get the chance to experience that with Alucard though"_Seras thought with sadness.

Opening her door she looked around at her room. Nothing really exciting about it, she thought. Just

the bed in the middle of the room, and a table in the right corner with one single chair. Since she was

just an employee for Hellsing, the room was bare as a soldiers, which is what she is, she reminded

herself. Grabbing a pale pink baby-doll gown from the dresser she went to the tiny bathroom and

took a steaming hot shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into his master's office, Alucard slammed the door shut with a bang. _"Master, what the fuck _

_happened out there?"_he snarled angrily. Integra shot to her feet and slammed her hand down on her

desk. _" How dare you speak to me that way!, and you know damn well what happened servant!"_ she

shouted in fury.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally done with her shower Seras threw herself onto her bed and sighed loudly. Reaching for the

vampire romance novel that was on the bed, she laughed quietly. _"How ironic is this?, me reading a _

_vampire romance, if only there was such a thing"_ she thought sadly. As she resumed reading, however

she suddenly pictured Alucard as the hero. She began fantasizing about how he would look without

his long red trench coat, black suit, fedora, and tinted sunglasses. He would be pale as snow she

was sure, lean but also muscular, with his long silky black hair trailing down his back and his eyes

glowing red as coals. She knew exactly how he looked in one area in particular. _"Thanks to whoever _

_possessed Alucard to send me such an arousing image!" _she thought with a smile. Being a virgin did

have its setbacks though. _"I wonder what his cock would feel like inside me..."_ she suddenly broke off

her thought with a blush. _"It was so big and thick, I wonder how it tastes"_ she said with a heated

moan. Suddenly hearing his booted footsteps walking slowly past her door, Seras sat straight up in

bed and watched the door intently. _"I wonder if master was reading my thoughts just now"_ she

thought frantically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard looked toward his Police girl's door with a wicked smirk. _"So, she wants to know how I taste?"_

Laughing wickedly, as a sharp spear of lust went straight to his aching balls, Alucard shot his hand

downward and stroked himself roughly through his black pants. Just thinking about Seras wanting to

suck him dry had him so fucking hard that he almost shot his seed on the spot. Alucard was more

that willing to let his police girl have her wish and more. Unfortunately, he was a slave to the Hellsing

family, in other words Integra Hellsing owned him, and every single thing he did was by her orders.

He remembered Integra's very strict order regarding his police girl, _"Alucard, understand this_, _Seras_

_Victoria is off limits to you, do you understand servant? You are not to touch her in any way."_Integra

had informed him coldly. Alucard had been pissed as hell over it, he had not touched a woman in

years, in _any_ way at all. Now, finally he was gifted with the sexiest servant in his universe and he

wasn't even allowed to touch one hair on her pretty little head? _"Fuck"_ he snarled fiercely, as he

reluctantly withdrew his hand from his aching cock and walked past temptation's door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you, to those of you that have taken the time to read my story! Especially to KawaiiKittyChan for my first review! I just love your stories, and your lemons lol! Okay this is the second chapter and it starts off with a flashback...I just love those lol! First off, my version of Alucard **_**is**_**darker than most, so forgive me. I also tend to use the f-word, again forgive me lol! Oh and I plan on making this a pretty long story so if things seem slow, never fear the action will appear soon lol! And by that I of course mean lemons lol! Oh, I am so bad...enjoy lol! **

**Rating-** is still **Mature**, and will continue to be so lol!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Hellsing or its characters, I am not making any money by writing this.

**Chapter Two**

__

Dark,eerie screams echoed inside his young mind. Snapping open his eyes, he sat up with a jolt,

_he looked around the tiny stone cell, with horror. Black slime oozed from the walls, making it _

_appear as the darkest blood. There was a metal hook embedded in the center of the ceiling, with _

_a long chain attached. At the ends of the chain, were two rusty metal shackles. Painfully _

_standing to his feet he inspected the shackles with dread. Looking closer he realized with _

_horror that instead of rust they were coated with dried blood. Terror had his heart beating _

_nearly out of his thin chest. He slammed his back into the slimy stone and tried to calm his _

_heartbeat. The wall behind him felt as if it was a solid block of ice. It was freezing cold, and _

_his tattered clothes did nothing to protect him from the sting of the icy wall. It must be _

_winter then, he thought with despair. Suddenly a pain induced scream ripped the sudden silence _

_into. "Too close" he thought fearfully, in fact it sounded as if it was from the cell right _

_next to his own. "Then that means I am next", he thought with absolute terror pumping through _

_his veins. He desperately tried to reach the tiny window that could not possibly have helped _

_him to escape. Raking his nails as deep as he could into the unforgiving stone for purchase he _

_tried to climb when suddenly his nails split in half. Gasping in pain he looked at his bleeding _

_hands, the nails were completley shredded. Just then he heard one last tortured scream. All was _

_eerily silent. Suddenly without any warning his cell door was wrenched open with a bang. Panic _

_held him in place as he slowly looked up into the man's disgusting face, and recoiled in _

_fright. The man had blood all over his hands and pants, staring in terror he watched as small _

_puddles of the ruby liquid pooled at his feet. The blood continued to drop from his hands onto _

_the stone floor as he walked inside the prison cell. "So you are the young prince of _

_Wallachia?" he rasped coldly. His evil smile was the last thing the young boy saw before his _

_brain melted into darkness..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sitting straight up in his coffin, Alucard's face was a mask of horror. _"Why?, why am I _

_thinking about that fucking nightmare, after all these years?" _he growled angrily. His time as

a slave to an invading army was nothing but hellish to imagine. All the torture and the

rapes..._"No!"_ he shouted in fury _"Do __**not**__ think about that!" _he ordered his feverish

brain. He calmed himself by thinking of how he disemboweled the sick fuck who made his life pure

hell for all those months as a captive. He noticed that his hands were shaking and blood tears

were slowly leaking from his eyes. Jumping to his feet, he suddenly needed the cool night air

surrounding him, and not, he thought with a spine tingling shiver, this room which is so

similar to that hellhole so long ago. Grabbing his hat and glasses he strode from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly waking from a terrifying dream, Seras sat up in bed. _"My god" _she gasped in horror, that

dream had felt real, all too real. It was almost as if it was not a dream at all but a distant

memory...only not her own. That young boy, with jet black hair falling past his shoulders, had

been locked in a dank and cold prison cell. His clothes were nothing but rags hanging from his

painfully thin body. The boy's terror at being in such a place was hard to watch, Seras wanted

nothing more that to free the boy from his cell and carry him to saftey, she wanted to comfort

him and to tell him that everything was going to be alright...when suddenly a man had thrown

open the door of the cell and asked the boy a question, she could not quite hear what he was

saying but she saw his evil smile and suddenly the boy passed out in fright. The man then

walked over towards the young boy and using the chain that hung in the center of the ceiling

shackled the boy's hands over his head. The jailer's hand then reached to unbutton his blood

stained pants... Jerking out of the dream she breathed in and out to steady her racing

heartbeat. _"No it was just a dream, it most definitely was not a memory.. was it?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was bright tonight, Alucard thought with a smile, _"Truly a beautiful night" _he

whispered softly. The pale glowing orb of white, never failed to calm him, when his hated

memories of the past tried to resurface from his iron clad control over them. Alucard

suddenly wished that Seras was beside him. Just seeing her pretty face would have soothed him

even more than his beloved moon _ever_ could. Since the time that he was first captured by that

bastard Abraham Van Hellsing, he thought with malice, he had never had the comfort of a woman.

His former master had strictly forbidden it, just like Integra. Alucard had nearly been driven

completely insane with lust, so he had channeled that hunger into the killing of pathetic

ghouls. Over the years that had been enough to sustain him, but ever since his beautiful

servant had stumbled into his life, he ached to possess her. He was forbidden by Integra to lay

a hand on her. He realized with rage that he must distance himself from his police girl, there

was no other way to deal with this but make her hate him enough to stay clear of him. Snarling

in anger and pain, he remembered the way that over confident french pervert had stared at Seras

in unconcealed lust. _"If that little shit touches her I will rip his head off" _he growled deep

in his throat. Seras was his, and only his. It didn't matter if he wasn't allowed to touch her

sweet breasts and lick so slowly down her flat stomach until he reached her lacy wet panties...

_"Damn it to hell!" _he shouted in male frustration and hopelessness. His cock aching like an

open wound, he palmed himself roughly to ease the hunger building inside of him. Overcome with

lust but having no outlet for it, he quickly raced off into the night in search of the only

pleasure allowed him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Do you think this wise, Sir Integra?" _Walter said with concern laced through his voice.

Standing next to the tall window pain, Integra watched as Alucard's figure disappeared into

the night. _"Should we not bring him back, in his current mood surely innocents will be killed" _

Walter said in concern. _"It is fine, I was getting ready to summon him for a mission anyway, it _

_seems that ghouls have overrun a mansion in town, no doubt Alucard will find them" "Should I _

_send Seras with him, just in case he doesn't find them then?"_ Walter asked with caution. For a

while now any time Seras's name was mentioned Sir Integra would become very angry and Walter

had also noticed fear in her blue eyes as well. _"Very well, wake her and have her lead Alucard _

_to the right place." "As you wish"_ he said with a bow. However curiosity got the best of him

and he found himself asking her about her order to Alucard about Seras. _"Sir Integra, if I may _

_ask, why is Alucard forbidden to touch Seras Victoria?" _Walter said in confusion. _"Walter, _

_knowing Alucard as you do can you not guess the reason that Alucard must __**never**__be with Seras?" _

she asked in a calm but cold voice. _"No, but Alucard has faithfully served you and your family _

_for hundreds of years, do you not think that he deserves __**some**__happiness Sir Integra?" _Walter

said quietly. _"Enough!" _she hissed. Quickly whipping away from the window, she walked over

towards her desk and reaching into a drawer withdrew an ancient looking scroll with the same

red symbols as on Alucard's gloves. _"Read" _she said coldly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly loud knocks against her bedroom door jolted her out of her dark musings. Seras finally

rolled out of bed, and began walking towards the door in her pink gown, she opened the door.

Walter's smiling face was the first thing she saw. _"Oh hello Walter, am I needed for a _

_mission?" _she asked. _"Yes, as a matter of fact. You are to lead Alucard to Carlyle Mansion, _

_ghouls have taken over everyone inside." _Walter quietly informed her. _"Alucard has left _

_headquarters however, so you must find him through your mental connection with him first" _he

said. _"Mental connection...with master?" _Seras had never once tried this before, even when

Alucard had told her that she had to embrace all of her abilities, when she first came here,

she had always thought that this one would be the hardest. Walter walked silently away from

Seras's room with a deep sadness in his heart. After what he read in Sir Integra's office, he

knew that things were going to end very badly for Seras, and Alucard as well if what Sir

Integra said was true. Walking up the stone staircase he mentally prepared himself for what was

to come...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking slowly down a dirt road surrounded by trees of every size, Alucard once again looked

towards the night sky. His search for bloodshed had proved useless, for there was no ghouls in

this area and therefore no killing, which meant no pleasure for him tonight. Just then he felt

a small tickling sensation at the back of his mind, perhaps I spoke too soon, he thought with

a wicked smirk gracing his full masculine lips. _"Police girl, is that you?" _he asked mentally

as was rewarded with Seras's sweet voice responding in his head. _"Master? I can't believe it! I _

_actually did it!" _she screamed in delight. _"If only I could make her do that with my cock deep _

_inside her" _Alucard thought heatedly, but quickly blocked the wicked thought. She could never

be his in that one way, so he had to distance himself or go completely insane. _"Police girl, do _

_you have a reason for disturbing me? If so, then get to the point dammit!" _he said snarled

harshly. Taken aback by his angry words, Seras nervously replied, _"Forgive me master, but we _

_are to go to Carlyle Mansion and eliminate the ghouls there" _she finished quietly. _"I will see _

_to it myself, you would only get in my way"_he said dismissively, and severed all mental

contact. Furious that he would disregard her as weak and useless. Seras geared up and set out

for Carlyle Mansion. _"I am not going to be ignored, I will show him just how much of a vampire _

_I can be"_Seras thought wickedly.

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise a lemon in the next chapter since this one was so lacking lol! Thanks for reading and please do review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so glad that people are liking my story thus far! Okay, now this is a pretty long chapter and hopefully very lemony, just like I promised lol! I seriously hope that the story doesn't fall by the wayside though lol! When I am writing lemons I tend to just focus on the lemon, sorry, I will try and curb my naughtiest imaginings... for future chapters anyway lol!**

**Rating****- **Very **Mature** stuff, you have been warned lol!

**Disclaimer****-**I do not own Hellsing, or any of its hot characters. I am not making any money from this.

**Chapter Three**

One, two, three bullets exploded from his Jackal as ghoulish heads were blown apart. Blood and

brains were splattered all over the rich tapestrys that decorated the large living room walls.

His lust was finally finding sweet release, with every ghoul that he killed his lust for Seras

became less and less desperate. Fifty dead ghouls later, Alucard was back to his cold and

unfeeling self. The ghouls were lying in piles as he silently walked to the staircase in search

of more bloodshed. His black boots splashed in the puddles forming on the hardwood floor, blood

coated the bottom of his long red duster, as he finally reached the staircase. Leaving a trail

of bloody footprints behind, he reached the next floor. At the end of the long hallway he

immediatley saw twenty or more ghouls walking towards him. Raising his gun to aim, he smiled

cruely and pulled the trigger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Carlyle mansion, Seras cautiously walked up the grayish colored stone steps. The

intrictly carved mahogonay door was thrown wide open. The wood was splintered as if it had been

shattered with great force. _"Alucard must be very angry about something" _Seras said with a

nervous smile, titling her full pink lips. Stepping inside Seras saw headless ghouls sprawled

everywhere. Thick rivers of blood dripped slowly down the once beautiful walls of Carlyle

mansion. Alucard's anger was really something to fear, Seras suddenly thought, but then again

she admitted, it was terribly arousing as well. He was so unpredictable, even when he wasn't

almost insane with bloodlust, she thought with a shiver. Maybe it was because he was her

master, Seras thought suddenly, he was the one who had sired her that long ago night, perhaps

her attraction was nothing more than a servant's adoration for her master, she thought with a

frown. _"No, it is more than mere adoration that I feel" _Seras purred quietly. Alucard's large,

strong hands wrapping around his equally large, thick cock suddenly flashed behind her eyes.

Moaning in hunger she closed her eyes, and saw his hands stoking the hard pulsing shaft, and

suddenly wished that they had been hers instead. Her nipples immeditaley turned to stone and

slick moisture dampened her black lace panties. Her breathing was shallow, her heartbeat was

racing, just from imagining his very carnal display of male lust. _"Oh, Alucard, why won't you _

_ever touch me?" _she whispered in agonized longing. Alucard had never once laid a hand on her,

except for that night in Cheddar village, when his lethally sharp fangs had pierced her throat.

Just thinking of the erotic experience had her dark and seductive vampiric nature wanting

control. _"Tonight...Alucard is not going to ignore me" _she softly whispered _"I will not allow _

_it!" _she fiercely whispered, as she felt herself transforming...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard was at last at the very top of the mansion, and every single ghoul was dead. His

mission complete, he suddenly became quite bored and restless. After destorring so many ghouls

Alucard was blessedly numb and unfeeling, which was exactly what he needed in order to stay

sane while his police girl remained at Hellsing. He was suprised though that she had stayed at

Hellsing headquarters, rather than rushing to help him tonight, even if he had told her to

stay. Snorting is disgust he continued walking down the stairs. _"As if she could be of any _

_use" _he said cruely. _"Perhaps she is finally learning to stay far away from me then" _Alucard

said coldly, with a smile, but could not explain the sudden painful ache that seized his dead

heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras for once did nothing to hinder the total transformation. Suddenly throwing her head back

in submission, she felt a red hot tingling sensation completley wash over her flushed body.

Seras felt her normally spiky hair straighten and lengthen until it reached just past the small

of her back. Her razor sharp fangs fully extended in her mouth so fast that that they peirced

her full pink bottom lip, immediatley crimson blood swelled and she licked it slowly into her

mouth, savoring the taste even if it was only her own. Fingernails that were once short and

colorless, lenghtened into razor sharp talons, and glistened as if dipped in blood. Her plain

yellow uniform, suddenly flashed into a very low cut black lace corset and black velvet mini

skirt, which was even shorter than her normal one. Black lace stockings and high heeled shiny

black boots, completed the transformation. _"Well, perhaps there is one more thing that has _

_changed" _Seras whispered in a sensual voice filled with lust. Her vampiric personality was

anything but innocent and cute, and it wanted Alucard. Looking at the blood drenched walls of

the mansion, Seras's red eyes gleamed hungrily as they watched the ruby liquid slowly dripping

downwards. Stepping closer, Seras ran her tongue slowly up the red trail of blood and purred as

the exquiste taste filled her mouth. Smiling erotically, Seras slowly licked the blood

from her full lips with her long vampire like tounge. _"Mmmmm, Alucard, where are you?" _She

breathily moaned. Suddenly her eyes focused on the bloody footprints glistening in the

moonlight. A slow erotic smile, formed on her face instantly. _"Found you" _she breathed

lustfully, then she slowly followed his red footprints up the staircase...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the top, Alucard's bloodstained footprints dissappeared down the long hallway, smiling

seductivley she started foward, but suddenly stopped when she heard something coming from the

lightly scented room to her right. Cautiosly walking inside, she noticed that the whole room

was surrounded with glass windows. Exotic flowers in rich shades of purple and pink were in

full bloom as she slowly scanned the interior for ghouls. The room's glass ceiling did nothing

to keep out the moon's soft rays, although there were patches of dakness that the moon could

not reach. The night sky was as black velvet, and the stars sparkled like tiny diamonds. It was

warm, and humid as she slowly walked inside. All was quiet, no ghoulish moans rent the silence,

inspecting the dark shadows one last time, and finding nothing she decided to move on. Just

then an eerie moan sounded at the very back of the room. The hideously disfigured ghoul was

walking towards her slowly, just then Seras's vampire instints for warm blood overode her mind

in a red haze. She instantly imagined all that blood spurting from its neck and quenching her

terrible thirst. She had always refused to drink blood, always wanting to keep at least some of

her humanity in tact, but not anymore she decided. She was tired of seeing disappointment and

disgust in her master's eyes everytime she refused to drink. _"I want him to see me as an equal _

_and not as a pathetic fledgling who has to be forced to drink blood" _she thought angrily.

Suddenly feeling the need to sink her fangs deep into its throat she jumped for the ghoul's

neck and completley ripped it open, blood sprayed everywhere in the humid air of the glass

room. The flowers once delicate beauty horribly marred by the crimson streaks of blood. Seras

viciously raked her razor sharp claws over the ghoul. Using her vampiric strength, she plunged

her hand deep inisde its chest cavity, searching for its heart. Her fangs sliced through the

thick skin like melted butter. She greedily gulped the dark blood in ecstacy. Longingly she

wished for master...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard finally made his way back down to the second floor of the mansion. Seeing what appeared

to be a glass room, he suddenly realized that it was the one room on this floor that he had

failed to search. Walking towards the room he stepped inside. Scanning the room for ghouls, he

held his gun out in front of him and searched the dark shadows. Seeing nothing, Alucard turned

around and was just walking out of the room, when he heard a low moan. Whipping around, he

pointed his gun out in front of him. His hearing detected that it was coming from the very

back. Slowly walking along the stone pathway he remained in the dark shadows as he felt his

bloodlust rising. Getting closer to the back of the room, he suddenly heard a another

quiet moan. Raising his gun, he aimed it in front of him as he looked through the green leaves

of a wild fern and suddenly froze in shock...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the thick blood ran down her throat, Seras quietly moaned in bliss. Drinking from a living

thing, even if it was the walking dead, was so much better that sucking blood through a straw.

This was the way vampires were meant to feed, Seras thought with pleasure as another strong

draw from the gaping throat rewarded her with blood gushing from the terrible wound. She drank

as much as she could but even so, dark red blood flowed over and down her chest, where the

blood seemed to dissappear inside her lacy black corset. Finally locating the ghouls heart she

ripped it out of its chest, and watched as the thing fell dead at her feet. Holding up the

ghoul's heart, Seras sank her fangs deeply into it as blood rushed over her face, she drained

it in a second. Throwing down the small husk of flesh, Seras threw her head back and laughed in

delight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Seras enjoy draining the blood from that pathetic ghoul was the most arousing thing he

had ever seen. His cock instantly jerked to life, wrapping his hand around himself he slowly

stroked himself up and down _"So you have finally embraced your dark gifts" _Alucard rasped

hoarsely as his heavy balls suddenly tightened almost painfully. Hearing a deep sexy male voice

jerked Seras out of her bloodlust induced euphoria. Jerking her head to the left she saw her

master standing behind a tall fern. Smiling the sexiest smile that Alucard had ever seen, Seras

slowly walked towards him. _"Master" _Seras breathed softly. Just hearing he voice calling him

master so longingly had him breathing harshly. In sudden panic Alucard, backed up several

steps. His police girl must never know how she affected him he thought in desperation. For if

she did then there was no way in hell that he could resist her, even though her touch most

assuredly would burn as if hellfire itself had touched his cold flesh. _"Master,please don't _

_leave me" _Seras said quietly. Closing his eyes he turned and walked away. _"Do you know that I _

_lay in bed at night and dream of your throbbing cock, fucking into me until you explode" _Seras

whispered naughtily, Alucard froze in midstep. His breathing was shallow and uneven. His

throbbing cock felt as if it just about exploded only not in her wet pussy. Seras dreaming of

him fucking her was too much. _"God, he thought I have to shut her up or I will fucking lose it, _

_I am already so close to the edge already"_ Fighing to regain his control back. Alucard closed

his eyes and tried to drown out her seductive voice. She could see his hands suddenly clench

into tight fists. Sensing that he was weak against her seduction she continued her naughty

fantasies. _"Yes, every single night" _she crooned softly while walking towards his back. _"I _

_imagine all sorts of wicked things that I want you to do to me, shall I tell you a few?"_ When

Alucard remained silent, Seras paused until she saw that his whole body was shaking, hoping

that it was in arousal, she continued. _"I want you to sink your fangs into my throat, just like _

_I want you to sink your cock into my tight virgin pussy" _she suddenly whispered into his ear.

Alucard jerked slightly away from her in fear of losing control of himself, and also in fear of

her touching him, and causing that excruciating pain to travel throughout his body, Not

knowing this of course, Seras hissed in outrage at his actions, was angrily reaching for his

shoulder, when he suddenly whipped around and snarled _"Don't you fucking touch me!" _Her hand

freezing, Seras looked deeply into his angry red eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oh god, I disgust him!" _the innocent Seras sobbed inside her mind, he really does hate me, why

else would he be so angry over my touch? Desperatley wanting her old self back she tried to

gain control over her darker nature. _"How will I ever face him again, after this?" _she thought

with panic. Try as she might though, her darker nature wasn't letting go yet, and the old Seras

was pushed to the back of her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Fine" _she purred in lust. _"If you don't want my touch then you can touch me if you want..._ she

whispered invitingly to Alucard. Seras purred seductivley as she arched her back and slowly ran

her hands down her chest. Cupping her full breasts she gently squeezed, her eyes never once

glancing away from Alucard's face. _"Don't you want to suck my nipples into your hot mouth" _she

breathed. _"You would suck the tips so roughly, angrily even, in my dreams, you would totally _

_ravish me...in every way" _she said softly. Alucard's balls were so fucking tight that he

thought they were going to fucking explode, he summoned black shadows to surround him, it was

the only possible way of hiding his enlarged dick. He only hoped, as innocent as Seras was that

she did not see it as the desperate attempt that it was. _"God if I don't shut her up. I'll go _

_completley insane with denied lust. If she touches her sweet pussy..." _he knew he would lose it

and reach for her, excruciating pain be damned. Spreading her legs wide she slowly ran her

right hand down her body until she reached the short hem of her black skirt. Raising her left

hand to her mouth she glanced at his shadow shrouded cock and slowly sucked her finger into her

mouth, sucking as if it was the head of his cock instead of her finger. She was just starting

to touch her silky wet panties when Alucard roared _"Enough!" _Her hand freezing, her eyes

suddenly widened in shock as dark black emotion suddenly spread across his face...hate and

disgust, she thought with horror. _"You" _he sneered in an awful voice. Watching in sudden

terror, the black shadows surrounding his lower body suddenly seperated and swirled madly

around Alucard's tall form. Unable to look away Seras watched as the black shadows were

suddenly filled with hundreds of red glowing eyes. _"Do you really think that I would give a _

_fuck... as to what you dream, you pathetic servant?" _he rasped in such a cold voice that she

finally looked away from his mad eyes in shame and humiliation. _"I fucking hate this!" _he

roared inside his mind, but he had to make her hate him enough to stay the hell away from him,

another display like this and_..."Now get back to Hellsing, this mission is over" _he snarled

angrily. It went without saying that _her_ mission had most definitley failed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras looked up into Alucard's glowing red eyes. Alucard's muscles froze in place for just a

moment and then he vanished from the room. Flashing himself to his room in the basement of

Hellsing, Alucard removed his favorite pair of sunglasses, and threw them across his room so

hard that he heard them shatter upon impact with the stone wall. Black hair falling into his

grim featured face Alucard laughed suddenly, a painfully tortured sound, as a cruel smile

painted his lips. Looking down at his symbol engraved white gloves he closed his eyes tightly

in anguish and thought of his cursed order. Swallowing thickly he slowly opened his eyes only

to see his pristine white gloves covered in crimson blood tears. Remembering the emotion

blazing from his police girl's beautiful eyes, had more of the hated drops falling. Alucard's

breath hitched jerkily in his throat. Just before he had vanished from the glass room, he _knew_

that he had suceeded in his own mission...she absolutley hated him now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whew, that was longer than I thought lol! In the next chapter, we finally find out what the ancient scroll of the Hellsing family revealed about Alucard...and Seras. Also what the future holds in store for the two of them... happiness?...or death? So please stay with me...and review lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My fourth chapter is here! I can't believe it...really lol! Anyway, as promised we will finally find out what the Hellsing scroll reveals... And yes I know Alucard was such a total asshole to Seras, but don't hate him too much, he has had a horrible past...as you will see in future chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone, since this is my first ever story I am so glad to get reviews so quickly. I guess I am just easily pleased...absolutley no innuendo intended of course lol! Oh an there is a pretty steamy scene involing Alucard as well...Enjoy!**

**Rating****-** **Mature**, for a very sexy scene involving Alucard...

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. Not making any money at all for writing this.

**Chapter Four**

Walking slowly towards Hellsing, Seras's clothes melted from black to the pale yellow uniform

that marked her as Hellsing's property. Her nails receded and he hair shortened to its

normally spiky style. Seras looked up at the sparkling night sky in bitter self recrimination.

Closing her eyes tightly in despair, her breath hitched painfully in her throat as she slowly

opened her blue eyes, scalding hot tears suddenly burst forth in heated rivers of shame. **"You **

**pathetic servant" **he had rasped in his icy cold voice, his face twisting in disgust_...."No" _

she whispered mournfully, as more tears fell from the corners of her sad blue eyes. _"He looked _

_at me as if I was no more than a disgusting piece of shit, he wanted to scrap off of his _

_boots" _thought in in wounded sorrow. _"I don't understand..." _Seras sobbed into the quiet night

sky. _"That vision of him...he...I thought he..." _she broke off, as another sob of misery robbed

her of breath. Trying to calm her shattered emotions, Seras closed her eyes and placed her

hand over he erratic heartbeat. She clenched her fist tightly and deeply breathing the cool

night air, she slowly opened her eyes and saw in the distance the towers of Hellsing

against the pale glowing orb of the moon. Desperatley hoping that a hot shower would soothe

her, she ran toward the black wrought iron gate. The soldiers stationed there quickly raised

their guns to the ready when they heard something running towards them, upon seeing Alucard's

servant however they immediatley opened the gate just as she reached it. Quickly running up the

steps and opening the castle-like door, she finally came to a halt. _"Why...master"_ she bitterly

whispered in the silence of the huge marbled foyer. Blood tears once again started to fall from

her eyes, not wanting to break down where anyone could see her, she blindly ran towards the

hallway that lead down to her only sancturary. As she ran past the winding staircase to her

left, she never noticed the silent figure standing at the very top of the stairs, who watched

her sorrowful flight with a smile of satisfaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter was slowly walking down the stone steps towards the basement when suddenly he was bumped

into from behind, Walter felt himself falling and suddenly what he was carrying. To try and

stead himselft he swung his arms for balance, but could feel himself going backwards. A strong

hand suddenly grabbed his upper arm and prevented his fatal fall, as the clatter of the bucket

resounded though the dark corridor, he glanced behind him and gazed into the blood stained face

of Seras Victiora. _"Sorry, Walter" _she hoarsely whispered, and releasing her hold on his arm,

quickly raced down the steps and disappeared in the darkness. A sudden sharp pain of remorse

curled around his heart as he began to pick up the blood packs laying two steps down from him.

If he had ever had any doubts about Seras's feelings for her Alucard, they were completely

silenced. As he had gazed into her dripping red eyes he had seen total misery. Bowing his

head in regret he reached for the cold blood packs. Walter straightened and walked down the

last several steps. Spying the overturned bucket that was once filled with ice he stooped and

shoved the scattered ice back inside. At last placing the blood pouches inside he continued his

walk down the darkened hallway. The scroll's warning suddenly flashed behind his eyes, slowly

closing them, he thought back to what it had said...

October, 20, 1872

The Hellsing's most powerful binding spell, that tames the monster known as Alucard, has an alarming weakness... Tenderness, and kindness will cause to spell to horribly weaken. True love, I have no doubt would have surely broken the spell completly. I warn you most strongly, never let the vampire Alucard feel the purest of emotions. For in doing so, you will lose all control over him. Remember, that bloodshed, and only the darkest of emotions will feed the power of the binding spell and keep it strong. Supply the monster with these, and he is yours to control...

Abraham Van Hellsing

Opening his eyes, he slowly continued down the shadowed hallway. At last arriving at Alucard's

door, however he suddenly felt a dark and ominous presence behind it. Realizing that Alucard

was not in any mood for company, Walter quietly placed the bucket in front of his door, and

silently walked away. Alucard was his friend, and he desperatley wanted him to find peace and

happiness. Seeing him go almost insane with the need for bloodshed every night, saddened him

greatly. Thinking of Seras's blood streaked face, Walter sighed in hopelessness. He _knew_ that

Seras was in love with Alucard, and before he read that damned scroll, he had hoped that

Alucard would show her his gentler side. He laughed sadly at the terrible irony, for that is

the one thing he must never feel, else the binding spell would weaken. Suddenly angry that the

ones he considered friends were doomed to an eternity in misery, he quickly walked up the

stairs and down the hallway into the foyer. _"Walter, I need to see you in my office" _Integra

said with a rare smile at the top of the stairs...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last stepping into her room, Seras quietly shut the door and walked towards the bathroom.

Quickly stripping her clothes from her body, she stepped naked into the shower. Turning on the

hot water, she jumped a litte when cold water spashed her. Waiting for it to heat up. Looking

down at herself she saw that her chest and stomach was covered in sticky wet blood. Slowly she

turned her head up towards the hot spray of water, and cried, as soon as the blood tears welled

they were instantly washed away. Throwing her hands against the cool white tile she leaned

forward. The rush of the hot water, qucikly drowning out her quiet sobs of despair. When she

had run out of tears to shed she slowly began to wash away the almost black looking blood

from her breasts and stomach. "**Pathetic" **she heard his icy deep voice whisper in her feverish

mind. _**"**__No!" _she suddenly shouted with anger blazing from her blue eyes. She had been anything

_but_ pathetic, didn't he himself say that she had finally embraced her dark gifts? Quickly

turning off the hot water, Seras ripped back the shower curtain in sudden fury. Grabbing a

white fluffy towel, she wrapped it around herself then walked toward the dresser for a

nightgown, Searching for her favorite one, she finally dropped the towel and slipped into the

short and black lacy gown. Walking toward her bed she glanced at the vampire romance novel and

another flash of anger scorched through her, her dark nature demanded that she rip the book in

half and throw the stupid book away. _"Me, a virgin who has never even kissed a man, trying to _

_seduce the most powerful vampire to ever live" _she self loathingly spat. As she thought back

over her pitiful attempts into making Alucard's icy heart melt with wanting of her, she once

agian glanced down at the romance novel, and suddenly threw it across the room in rage. _"Lies!, _

_nothing but lies, vampires have no hearts, and it is time that I accept that!" _she ferally

hissed. As she settled into the mattress, she looked at the book lying on the floor beside the

bathroom door, and suddenly realized that she had not ripped it apart as she had planned.

Laughing softly, a sad smile spread across her full lips as she drifted into sleep...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard was reclining in his massive chair and was sipping the blood that Walter had delivered,

from a tall wineglass. Instantly an image of Seras arching her back and running her hands over

her full breasts caused his hand to clench on the smooth glass, as well as his balls to clench

in raw lust. _"How did I ever walk away from that" _he hissed lustfully. But then, he already

knew the answer, _"If not for all those disgusting ghouls, I had just killed, then their would _

_have been no way in hell for me to have walked away" _Excpet of course for the hellish pain that

would have completley washed over his body he thought angrily. Setting his glass on the small

table to his left, he slowly stood to his feet and glanced down at his raging hard cock, seeing

the fabric of his pants tented over his thick dick, he suddenly thought at least this is one

fucking pleasure that was as, of yet not denied him. Removing his hat, he then unbuttoned his

pants and slid them just past his hard cock. Sitting back down in his chair, he gripped himself

firmly at the thick base of his dick. His cock jerked in pleasure at having an actual hand

against its naked flesh, even a gloved one he thought with a sudden flash of rage,

_"Another fucking restriction" _he thought angrily. Hardly ever was he allowed to remove the

hated symbols of his submission, except of course to don a fresh pair he thought angrily. _"Damn _

_you, Abraham!" _he snarled in rage, at the bastard who tortured him endlessly for his fucking

experiments. Pushing the hated memories to the back of his mind he slowly stroked the shaft up

and down, when he arrived at the swollen head he saw he was already dripping in lust. _"__**Do you **_

_**know that I lay in bed at night and dream of your throbbing cock, fucking into me until you **_

_**explode"**_Seras's sexy voice haunted him. His cock pulsed longingly, fucking desperate for what

she described. Moaning deeply in his throat he thought back on what else she had said. **"**_**I want **_

_**you to sink your cock into my tight virgin pussy" "**_Shit" he breathed, as he imagined her virign

pussy parting for the fat head of thick an rather insane looking smile that

displayed his massively lare fangs he threw his head back in pleasure, he moaned loudly and a

few stokes later, his heavy balls exploded with come, feeling his shaft pulse to a slightly

bigger size he tensed in expectation as his thick white load suddenly spurted from his cock.

_"Seras!" _he shouted hoarsley, as his hand quickly shafted himself to complete release. Drained

after his satisfying release, he suddenly flashed himself out of his clothes and into his big

black coffin that was situated in the middle of his room. His closed his eyes in bliss, and

suddenly thought that he had not allowed himself that sort of pleasure since being captured by

Abraham Van Hellsing all those years ago. For so long his only pleasure in life was the brutal

killing of his enemies. Only his police girl managed to force him to this level of lust he

thought. He had never once been so insane with lust for a woman, he thought with a sensual

smile slipping across his lips. _"Seras" _he whispered longingly as he drifted into sleep. Never

knowing that his gloved hand that rested at his side, lost a single red symbol...

**Sorry if what the scroll revealed was predictable...I am a hopless romantic so please forgive me lol! Oh and just in case you missed it, Integra is evil! Please don't hate me Integra fans lol! Lets, see in the next chapter we will learn more about Integra and why she is evil lol! Loads more of lemony and spell weakening moments to come so...stay with me and please do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really do encourage me to type even faster lol! This chapter will reveal Seras's true feelings regarding Alucard. Oh, there is also a pretty lengthy lemon scene...enjoy lol! **

**Rating****- Mature-**For a very hot lemon lol!

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, still not making any money from this.

**Chapter Five**

Walking up the staircase, Walter followed Integra into her office. Morning sunlight glistened

from the tall windows as Integra sat behind her desk and reached for one of her cigars. _"What _

_would you like to discuss with me Sir Integra?" _Walter said with a hint of anger in his usually

calm voice. Suddenly he wished that there was someway Alucard and Seras could find happiness

together... closing his eyes he sighed in hopelessness. The bleak fates of his friends still

fresh in his mind he looked into Integra's cold blue eyes, and thought back on what she had

said last night_..."Alucard is mine! I refuse to stand by and watch as that simpering little _

_servant of his showers him in love!" _Integra had hatefully spat. _"He is far too dangerous to _

_ever be released from this spell!". _Hearing the flick of a lighter, jerked Walter back from his

thoughts. Looking through a stack of papers on her right, Integra looked up at him and spoke

calmly _"I, along with others have been summoned to attend a meeting with the queen. I will be _

_gone for a few days, so I am counting on you to keep an eye on Alucard...and his lovesick _

_pet!"_ she suddenly hissed. Walking out of Sir Integra's office, Walter could not hold back the

smile forming on his face, perhaps all hope was not lost after all...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently walking along the stone path that lead towards the gardens of Hellsing, the gentle wind

softly blew her hair into her eyes, raising her hand she gently wiped the soft strands away

from her face. Ever since Walter had informed her that Sir Integra would not be here for a few

days, she had been secretly relieved. Remembering the way Integra's eyes watched her recently

made Seras uneasy, the way she looked at her, as if she hated her. Wondering why, when she had

never said a harsh word to her, Seras at last reached the gardens. Slowly walking down the

garden path, Seras inhaled the delicate perfume of the white roses in bloom, and glanced at the

small fountain on her right. It was almost hidden from view from where she stood. Walking off

the path she slowly walked towards the ivy wrapped fountain. No water was falling from the

grecian urn the nymph was holding however there was still water at the statues feet. _"I guess _

_it doesn't run at night, then" _she thought a little sadly, waterfalls of any kind were always

beautiful she thought with a smile. _"I wish I could bath naked in a waterfall" _she dreamily

sighed. She had read about it in her romance novel. Laughing softly she thought back to the

vampire romance laying on her bed. After throwing it in a fit of rage, when she had awakened

tonight she picked up the book and gently laid it back on her bed. She suddenly thought of the

waterfall scene described in the book, she could picture it clearly in her mind,

of course in the book the woman was being passionatley kissed. Laughing sadly Seras walked

closer and saw the bright moon and stars reflecting in the smooth water, running her hand

through the pale moon she watched as it shattered into moving ripples. Seras suddenly wondered

where Alucard was tonight, then snorted softly _"Why should I care where he is? Its not as if he _

_is thinking about me" _she said sadly. Suddenly she heard a noise, it had sounded like a heavy

footstep against the brick path. Wondering who it could be, Seras slowly peeped around the

green leaves of the small tree blocking the fountain from the path. Eyes suddenly widening in

surprise, Seras saw master standing in the pathway, he looked around as if he was searching for

something. Softly growling under his breath, he quickly walked down the brick path towards the

maze of tall shrubs. _"God, what do I say to him? the last time we talked to each other was _

_horrible!" _She curiously wondered who he was looking for, Integra was gone and Walter was

sureley inside resting. Eyes wideing in sudden panic she knew who he was looking for. Feeling

her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, she quietly followed him inside the maze...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard softly muttered under his breath, _"Damn it, where is she? she came this way, I'm sure _

_of it"._Upon rising from his deep and satisfying sleep, he thought with a wicked grin, his

police girl was all he could think about. Walking towards the center of the maze, he turned

left down the grass path, then right, then two more left turns and he was there. In the

center of the maze was a small bench surrounded by flowers and bushes. Looking around he

noticed that the tall green bushes enclosed the small space. Getting irriated, Alucard turned

to walk back the way he had come when he came face to face with his police girl. "_Master, are _

_you looking for me?" _she said softly, as she walked closer to him. _"Why would you assume _

_that?" _he asked in thick voice. _"I saw you searching for something and I..." _she suddenly

trailed off as his eyes glowed red. _"Is something wrong, master?" _she asked in concern, for

only when he was bathing in bloodshed did he eyes glow that like...except when he sent me that

naughty vision of himself she thought as her nipples tightened painfully. Just remembering as

he stroked his thick cock and looked at her as if he wanted her to suck him deep, had Seras

closing her eyes in hunger. Her mouth suddenly watered for his taste and she erotically licked

her lips. Alucard stepped as close as he could without touching her and dropped his red gaze to

her breasts and saw her hard nipples indenting the pale yellow shirt, slowly a sensual grin

spread across his face. _"Master why are you doing this?" _she whispered softly. "Why, do I still

feel this way!" Seras wondered desperatley. "It was clear that I disgusted him, I begged him

to fuck me and he coldly rejected me" Seras thought as a sudden stab of shame washed through

her. Alucard felt his cock rising behind his pants and suddenly recalled what Seras had said,

_"Damn it!, what the fuck am I doing?" _he thought in sudden confusion. He had fought so hard to

remain cold to her last night and now, he was about to cave into forbidden temptation and touch

her anyway, excruciating pain be damned! Trying to calm his rapid hearbeat he quickly stepped

back from her. _"Why? Why do you always walk away from me?" _she whispered to him as he passed

her. Remaining silent Alucard continued walking when suddenly he heard Seras shout _"Answer _

_me!" _Turning around he saw that her eyes were glowing red. _"I don't want you, can't you get _

_that through your head" _he snarled angrily. Seras looked into his angry red eyes, then slowly

lowered her gaze, her eyes suddenly focused on the large bulge inside his black pants. Laughing

seductively, she walked closer. _"You don't want me?" _she sexily breathed, as she slowly backed

him up against the green leaf wall. _"No!" _he gasped as his back met the sturdy wall of leaves.

Faster than he had time to dodge her, her small hand grasped his thick cock through his pants

and squeezed. Shock suddenly washed through him, where was the excuciating pain that he had

felt when he had touched her? His body should be electrified with burning pain. He felt nothing but blissful passion. Wondering what

had changed he thought about what Integra had ordered. _"You are not to touch her in any way" _he

thought insanely as his thoughts suddenly deserted him completley as Seras squeezed his dick

again and slowly stroked upwards. Thowing his head back he loudly groaned _"Fuck!" _to the star

filled sky. Why didn't he realize this sooner? he thought as another slow stroke up his cock

had him groaning in pleasure, it was so obvious...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So this is what a man's cock feel like" _Seras thought excitedly, as she stroked his big cock

through his pants. Wanting to see all of him, she quickly started to undo his pants. As she

reached for the zipper she heard Alucard whisper her name softly. looking up at his face, Seras

smiled wickedly and slowly sank to her knees in the damp grass. Slowly sliding the zipper over

his cock she slid his pants down until his cock suddenly sprang free of the opening. Seras

stared at the thick stalk of pale flesh in front of her in hunger. He was so thick that her

hand couldn't possibly wrap around him. Thick viens filled with his sweet blood decorated the

pale shaft. Staring at the blood filled viens she felt her fangs extending. Looking at the head

of his cock she saw a small slit in the center, which as she stroked firmly upwards, dripped in

lust. Her hand gently sqeezed his balls and Alucard jerkily moaned in pleasure. Slowly she

lowered his pants until his heavy balls swung free, she then wrapped her hand at the thick base

and stroked slowly up and down. His liquid coated head drew her gaze as her mouth watered with

hunger. Dying to know what he would taste like she quickly swallowed the big head and heard

Alucard's shout of male pleasure filling her ears. He tasted of pure male lust, salty and

bitter and so good that she sucked strongly wanting more of the drops that filled her mouth all

the while she stroked him up and down. _"Seras, I'am about to...!" _he suddenly broke off his

heated moaned when he felt his heavy balls drawing up tightly in release. Moaning deeply in his

throat, Alucard was lost in delerious pleasure as he felt his cock explode down her throat. _"Mmmm" _Seras

moaned as she felt his hot seed squirt into her mouth, quickly she cupped his tight balls and

gently massaged them into squirting out the very last drop. _"Seras, sweet Seras" _Alucard moaned

queitly, as he suddenly reached for her without thinking and just barley managed to halt his

touch. _"Fuck it!"_ he softly growled and tensing in expectation of burning pain he slowly

reached out a gloved hand to touch her, when he suddenly saw a red seal dissappaer from his

gloved hand. Looking closer he realized that another one was also missing _"What the hell?"_ he

softly whispered in awe. Never had anything like this happened before, that is, nothing he

could remember...

**Hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter expect another Alucard flashback. Yet another seal has dissappeared, can you see where I am going with this? lol! The naughty moments between these two is truly magical...sorry couldn't resist lol! I hope you stay with me, I already have the rest of the story figured out and I am currently working on upcoming chapters. So please stay with me...I hope you will enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So glad you enjoyed the last chapter! And thanks again for the wonderful reviews! In this chapter Alucard discovers just what his disappearing seals allow him lol! **

**Rating****- Mature**, for another very steamy scene lol!

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am making no money from this.

**Chapter Six**

Finally tearing his wide shocked eyes away from his gloved hand, Alucard looked down into

Seras's upturned face. Gazing deeply into her sultry red eyes, Alucard suddenly felt as if his

heart was consumed with some sort of strange emotion that was impossible to explain. Biting

her lip nervously Seras slowly rose from her crouch, and stood. Finally tearing her eyes away

from her master's, Seras looked down at his exposed limp cock and his huge hairy balls. Slowly

reaching down, she gently stuffed him into his pants. Not wanting the tiny metal teeth of the

zipper to bite into his sensitive flesh she carefully zipped upwards. Her task completed, she

couldn't help but gently rub his soft dick through his pants one last time. Alucard grunted

softly as he felt Seras's small hand on his cock once more, and felt his balls jerk lustfully.

Closing his eyes, Alucard moaned regretfully under his breath when Seras finally withdrew her

hand and let him go. Seras stepped slightly back from him and slowly licked her lips, as she

stared into Alucard's passion filled eyes she suddenly rolled her tongue around inside her

mouth. Immediately Alucard's exquisite flavor exploded against her taste buds, closing her eyes

she moaned as she savored his wicked taste. "Fuck" Alucard softly whispered as he watched his

police girl getting so hot over how his come tasted in her mouth. Slowly a soft smile spread

across her pretty face as she slowly walked towards him. Alucard gasped softly in surprise as

Seras gently leaned into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his him, "Master" she softly

whispered against his muscular chest. Raising one of her small hands she gently laid it over

his racing heart, and with a smile full of love, slowly closed her eyes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathing harshly Alucard had quickly raised his arms up and away from Seras, to avoid touching

her as she hugged him tightly. Alucard glanced down at his police girl with confusion blazing

from his red eyes. " What is this strange feeling?" he softly whispered, as his heart ached

inside his heaving chest. Slowly he closed his eyes and remembered the seal disappearing before

his very eyes, quickly he snapped open his red eyes and glanced up at his raised gloved hands.

Staring at his left hand, he saw only three remaining red seals. Glancing at his right

hand however, he saw that all five seals remained intact. "What the...does this mean..." he

whispered in confusion. Looking down at his police girl once more he slowly lowered his arms

and tensing for the excruciating pain, he gently touched her bowed head. When he felt only the

slightest of pain running through his hands, he slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head

back, as two blood red tears slowly slid from his tightly closed lids. Swallowing thickly,

Alucard looked down at Seras's bowed head and using his large gloved hand tilted her face up

towards him, as his other arm embraced her small but curvy body, Alucard gazed into her gentle

red eyes and with a very carnal fanged grin forming on his lips picked her up in his arms and

headed out of the maze...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking out his bedroom window, Walter's eyes widened in shock. His wide eyes focused on

Alucard holding Seras tightly to his chest as they emerged from the gardens. As he watched in

astonishment, Alucard gazed down into Seras's face with a wicked smile, Seras suddenly reached

up and gently sweep his long black hair out of his face. "Alucard" he softly whispered in

shock. Alucard was clearly touching Seras, yet he didn't seem to be in any pain at all. A

sudden loud ring, echoed through his room, jerking at the sound Walter quickly stepped towards

the phone and picked it up. "Walter, how is everything?" Sir Integra's cold voice said into his

ear. "No ghoulish activity tonight, it is... rather shocking" he said with another glance out

the window. "Have you noticed any signs of the spell weakening?" she asked coldly. "No, Sir

Integra" he said quite calmly, as a slow smile spread across his face he once again glanced out

the window...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally reaching the basement of Hellsing, Alucard walked quickly down the hallway and at last

reached the door to his room. Slightly shifting Seras in his arms he opened the door, using his

booted foot he kicked it shut with a loud slam. Walking inside he slowly lowered Seras to her

feet. As she slid down his hard muscled body she smiled wickedly up into his eyes. His face was

tilted slightly downwards. They were so close together that his long silky black hair softly

tickled her upturned face. Wanting to experience, once and for all her very first kiss, her

eyes were helplessly drawn to his sexy masculine lips. Erotically licking her full bottom lip

she moaned in longing for the taste of his mouth. Seras stood on her tiptoes and closed her

eyes in hunger. Feeling her master's large hand at the small of her back pulling her against

him almost roughly in his passion, Seras opened her eyes and saw Alucard looking deeply into

her eyes, with sexual promise blazing from the passion filled orbs. Seras suddenly titlted her

head to the side and exposed her pale throat. Alucard's eyes blazed in hunger at the thought of

feeding from his police's girl once again. Her sweet virgin blood was the finest of wines he

thought with a fanged grin. Breathing hotly against her throat, he suddenly arched her back

sharply. Seras quickly grabbed onto his wide shoulders for balance. Quickly leaning into her

throat, Alucard slowly licked the exact spot where he had first bitten her in Cheddar village.

Shivering at the erotic feel of his wet tongue licking slowly over where she had once carried

his bite marks, Seras at last felt his sharp fangs against her rapidly beating pulse. Moaning

erotically in rememberd passion of that slightly painful bite, she closed her eyes in erotic

anticipation. Her breasts heaving, she felt the wicked sink of his fangs into her throat. "Ah"

she moaned in sudden pain, but was quickly moaning in bliss when she felt Alucard softly

sucking at the wounded flesh wetly. Moaning deep in his throat Alucard at last retracted his

long fangs. "The taste of her virgin blood is truly the finest wine" he thought lustfully, as

he gently lapped the two small rivers of blood. Seras could feel his cock jerking against her

stomach, and was slowly reaching for him when he suddenly grasped her hand firmly with his

gloved one. "Master?" she asked softly in confusion, does he not want me to touch him? she

thought with shock, after what they had just done. Seeing the confusion in her eyes he softly

whispered "You misunderstand police girl, it is my turn to repay you for your kindness" he

growled lustfully into her stunned face. "Repay?" she asked once again in confusion. Laughing

deeply in his throat he wrapped his arms around her and slowly backed her into the stone wall.

"My beautiful little virgin" he whispered erotically into her ear, as he suddenly cupped her

large breast in his palm and gently squeezed the hard tip. "Police girl, you asked me if I

would like to suck your hard nipples did you not?" he roughly growled into her ear. Leaning

back from her slightly he grabbed the low neckline of her shirt and forcefully separated it

down the middle, and watched as her large pale breasts shook with his sudden force. Slightly

pinching the rosy red tips he grinned in male lust as he heard Seras moan quietly against the

wall. Quickly he enclosed the aroused nipple into his mouth, then swirled his tongue around

the sensitive flesh. Seras felt her panties dampen in lust with every hard sucking draw Alucard

made. Another wash of hot moisture leaked from her as she whispered "Master, please" in a

softly pleading voice. "What do you want police girl" he lustfully whispered, as his hand

slowly glided up her slightly parted legs. "This?" he softly growled as his hand finally

touched her soaked panties. "Fuck!" he suddenly growled as he dropped to his knees and shoved

her short skirt up to her waist. Gazing at her wet panties, Alucard suddenly closed his eyes in

hunger, as he leaned into her pussy and deeply inhaled her sweet scent. "Master, what are you

doing?" she breathed in astonishment. Smiling a carnally wicked smile his long tongue

seductively rolled out of his mouth and he suddenly pulled down her lacy panties and slowly

licked up her virgin pussy. Moaning loudly, Seras arched her lower body into his wicked mouth.

"Master!" she screamed loudly as he licked across her dripping pussy and found her hollow

opening. Thickly sliding his long tongue deeply inside he suddenly stopped when he reached her

barrier. "No" he thought as he gazed into her passion dazed eyes, "I refuse to take it like

this" he thought with sudden tenderness, as he withdrew his tongue and reached for her heaving

breasts, squeezing gently he continued to eat Seras's dripping wet pussy. As she felt her whole

body shaking in blissful release, she moaned loudly in the dark room. Suddenly exhausted she

felt Alucard's strong arms lifting her securely as he carried her towards her room. Gently

laying her on the bed, he softly grazed her cheek and felt the tiniest of aches in his gloved

hand. Turning to leave he heard her whisper "Master" feeling another stab of some strange

emotion enter his heart he quickly flashed himself to his room...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alucard was strapped to a wooden table in the bottom of his own castle dungeon. Snarling in _

_rage he tried to snap the chains that binded him. "No use wasting you strength, vampire king" a _

_cold voice said from the shadows. A man stepped into the moonlight shining from a tiny window _

_on the stone wall. "You!" Alucard spat with hatred blazing from his insane red eyes. The _

_bastard who had driven a stake through his heart suddenly laughed softly "Yes, this is very _

_good, your hatred is strong, so strong!" he whispered as he clapped his hands together, and _

_suddenly bright light filled the dark chamber. Roaring in pain, Alucard turned his face away _

_from the light as he closed his eyes tightly. Another bright light was suddenly in front of his _

_face however, as he shouted in pain. "Bastard!, I'll fucking kill you!" he vowed in a voice _

_filled with malice and revenge, as he felt his flesh burning as if set afire. "Really?, and how _

_will you do that vampire king? Restrained as you are, and with bright light shining over your _

_exposed body too, does it feel like burning acid?" he asked in an eerily evil voice. "Release _

_his chains!" the man suddenly demanded. Alucard suddenly laughed evilly as he was finally _

_released. Jumping for the bastard's throat, he could see the fear in his eyes when suddenly _

_Alucard froze in painful agony. Laughing triumphantly the man looked down at him and smiled, _

_his ice blue eyes blazing with insanity. "Look at your hands, monster!" he spat with mocking _

_glee. Alucard looked down and saw white gloves covering his hands, he stared at the red seals _

_decorating the tops of them in confusion, one of the red seals on his right hand was glowing _

_brightly . "What the hell is this?" Alucard shouted harshly into the man's face. "Their your _

_symbols of submission to the Hellsing family, you are unable to kill me, as long as your hatred _

_thrives, the more you will belong to me. Disobey my orders and you will experience that same _

_agony" he informed him coldly. "You belong to me now, and so long as your hatred and revenge _

_stay strong, you are mine to control" he suddenly laughed. Alucard's face froze as the man _

_continued "I am your master Abraham Van Hellsing, and you monster shall be my servant, _

_Alucard!" he shouted madly. "Mina Harker was a very beautiful woman wasn't she?, too bad that _

_she betrayed you so easily, she didn't even think twice actually" Van Hellsing softly informed _

_him. Alucard suddenly shouted "Lies!, you fucking liar!" "Oh you don't beleive me?" Suddenly _

_he shouted "Send in the woman!" Slowly Mina walked into the room with her fiance. Gazing _

_deeply into her eyes Alucard looked for the truth. His face crumpled into total misery, as the _

_woman looked at him as if he was a loathsome piece of shit. Smiling cruelly she said "Your _

_disgusting, how could I ever love something like you?" she said in disgust, laughing mockingly _

_she left the room with her fiance. Suddenly he heard Van Hellsing laugh, "I don't think I have _

_to worry about you finding true love, now do I?." he said cruelly. Feeling the darkest of _

_emotions racing through him, Alucard saw all the seals on his gloves glow bright red. "Ah it _

_looks as if the woman did the trick, you are now completely mine, he snarled coldly. "That _

_fucking bastard owns me now!" he thought with another flash of hatred... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard's eyes snapped open as the memory came rushing back to him, Jumping out of his coffin,

he suddenly flashed himself in front of Walter, who was slowly walking towards his room on the

third floor. Jumping slightly at Alucard's sudden appearance in front of him, Walter looked

into his eyes and was about to ask him what was wrong when Alucard suddenly rose his left

gloved hand with only three red seals remaining, in front of his face...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! In the next chapter Alucard will finally discover what exactly his disappearing seals mean...and Seras! Please review and let me know if this chapter was any good, I have my doubts about the ending but...you tell me lol! Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites everyone! I am deeply honored lol! Oh and this chapter is quite long! In this chapter we see that Seras learns quite a bit...enjoy!**

**Rating- Mature**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am making no money for writing this.

**Chapter Seven**

Walter stared at the shaking gloved hand in front of his face, with only three seals remaining.

"So, the spell has already started to weaken" he thought sadly, but glancing at the two missing

seals he suddenly felt a small spurt of hope curling inside him, then he remembered that Sir

Integra was returning to the mansion in just two short days, and once again his small hope of

happiness for his friends was dashed. Alucard looked into Walter's sad face, and felt a chill

go down his spine. "Walter, do you know something about this?" he harshly whispered as he made

a tight fist with his raised hand. "I can touch my police girl with only the smallest of aches

in my hands where as before, agonizing pain whipped through my entire body" Alucard rasped in a

hoarse voice when suddenly his eyes drifted closed, and he saw himself slowly licking his

police girl's dripping wet pussy into clenching lustfully in release. Thinking of her beautiful

face thrown back in blissful passion, as he had gently licked her wet flesh one last

time. Alucard's mouth suddenly swallowed at her sweet taste, he could faintly taste

his police girl against his tongue as he licked his lips. Opening his eyes at last Alucard

slowly raised his hand to his heart, _"What is this burning feeling that constantly plagues my _

_heart?" _he growled softly as he felt his heart beating strangely inside his chest. Gasping in

surprise, Walter's eyes stared at the three remaining seals left on Alucard's gloved hand,

which rested over his heart. Suddenly it appeared as if the seals were glowing as if on fire,

Walter watched in astonishment, as one of the remaining red seals suddenly flashed brighter

than the others and vanished completely. Glancing at Alucard's confused face, Walter felt a

bittersweet emotion stab his heart. Alucard was slowly falling in love with Seras and he didn't

even know it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly jerking awake, Seras sat up in bed and slowly rose shaking hands to her slightly parted

lips. Breathing harshly she slowly whispered _"Why am I dreaming...about master?" _Closing her

eyes, she saw that Alucard had been chained to a wooden table in a small dark room, struggling

to free himself from the heavy chains, which prevented any type of movement at all, when a man

had suddenly stepped from the black shadows and said coldly _"No use wasting your strength, _

_vampire king". _Alucard had suddenly sneered _"You" _as his red eyes had blazed with insane

hatred. "This is good, your hatred is strong" the man had whispered and then ordered men to

flood the tiny dark cell with blinding light. Alucard roared in pain as the bright lights had

suddenly started to blacken his exposed flesh. The man then demanded that Alcuard be released

from his chains. Alucard had quickly jumped for the man's thoat with an evil sounding laugh, as

he opened his mouth to tear the man's throat out however, Alucard's face had tightened into

complete agony. Laughing madly the man had then told Alucard to look down at his hands. Seras

had seen one of the red seals on his gloved hands glowing brightly. The man had laughedingly

taunted, _"You are unable to kill me, so long as your hatred thrives, the more you will belong _

_to me. As long as your hatred and revenge stay strong, you are mine to control" Disobey me and _

_you will experience that same agony." _The evil man had then introduced himself as Abraham Van

Hellsing and claimed master as his servant and called him Alucard, Seras gasped as she realized

where his rather bizare name had came from. Suddenly Seras saw a beautiful woman walk into the

small room with a man beside her. She felt a sharp pain pierce her heart as she suddenly saw

Alucard's stunned face crumpling into misery at the woman's confirmed betrayal of him. She had

cruelly said that he was disgusting and that she could never love something like him.

Remembering the love shining in his eyes as the woman had first walked into the small room had

Seras's heart aching in sadness, _"I wonder if master will ever look at me that way?" _she

thought sadly. She desperately wished that he would one day look at her with true love shining

from his beautiful red eyes. _"That __**stupid **__bitch" _Seras fiercely muttered through her clenched

teeth, Mina had held Alucard's precious heart in her hand and had cruelly threw it away like it

was nothing. _"Master...I would never betray you" _she sadly whispered as her downcast eyes

quickly filled with hot blood tears and slowly fell onto the white sheet, staining it

instantly. Seras quickly stood and walked from the room. Walking silently down the dark

hallway, she thought of the way Alucard's seals had glowed as Mina had walked away, Seras once

again heard Van Hellsing's cruel voice inisde her head, _"Well, I guess I don't have to worry _

_about you finding true love, now do I?" _Alucard's long black hair had shielded his face from

view as Van Hellsing coldly snarled _"You are now completley mine!" _At last Seras reached the

foyer, and suddenly needed the cool night air to calm her shattered emotions. As she quietly

walked into the moonlit night she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she

just wasn't getting...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know anything at all Walter?" Alucard once again asked in a deeply rasping voice, as

his wild red eyes pleadingly begged for answers. Closing his eyes, Walter reached into his

pocket and closed his hand tightly over the key to Sir Integra's desk in a tight fist, _"He _

_deserves to be happy and so does Seras, Sir Integra would never allow it however"_ he thought

sadly. _"Damn it Walter, tell me what you know!"_Alucard said in a harsh whisper. _"Only two _

_days...can Alucard really experience true love in that short amount of time, with his horrific _

_past?" _Walter wondered to himself as he suddenly debated on what to do. Thinking of Alucard's

pleading eyes, he breathed in a lungful of air, Seras's red eyes filled with misery suddenly

flashed behind his eyes as he slowly released the held breath. _"Sir Integra returns in two _

_days, I doubt if it is enough time to break the spell...but Alucard and Seras deserve a chance _

_at love, just like everyone else" _Walter thought as he looked into Alucard's blazing red eyes

and finally decided to give them that chance. _"Follow me" _Walter whispered as he turned to walk

down the staircase to Sir Integra's office...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras stopped walking and backed up against the rough bark of a tree and tilting her head back

gazed at the full bright moon through the leafy branches of the trees. A cool night breeze

softly swayed the branches as some of the leaves gently fluttered to the ground. As she stared

into the glowing moon shining from the black night sky, she suddenly felt a soothing calmness flow

over her entire body. Closing her eyes in peace, she thought of Alucard and that feeling that

she was missing something returned. Opening her eyes she looked towards to moon for answers.

Another calming wave washed through her, when suddenly her eyes widened in complete and total

shock, as she saw Alucard roaring in pain then looking down at the red seals on his gloved

hands. Van Hellsing's words resounded throughout her mind, _"Disobey my orders and you will _

_experience that same agony" _he had said coldly._ "Then that must mean that master can't disobey _

_any order he is given by Sir Integra" _Seras slowly whispered. Just then the sudden memory of

Alucard touching her and roaring in pain, raced to the front of her mind. Alucard had tightly

gripped his gloved hand in terrible pain as the red seals had glowed brightly as he had harshly

muttered _"Master". "What...did Sir Integra order Alucard not to touch me...why?" _Seras

whispered in surprise. Seras thought back over everything that had happened and slowly slid

down the tree, as she suddenly remembered Alucard's cold rejection at the mansion, even though

she could see his body shaking with desire when he had turned away from her. Seras felt a

scalding tear drip slowly down her cheek as she remembered angrily reaching for Alucard as he

had jerked slightly away from her hand. _"Don't you fucking touch me!" _he had snarled angrily,

_"Master was afraid of my touch"_Seras whispered tearfully, as with a deep sadness flooding her

heart, tears quickly ran down her face. An image of Alucard throwing his head back with a loud

moan suddenly flashed behind her wet eyes. Rapidly blinking back the tears, she remembered

grabbing master's thick cock in the center of the maze. _"I __**know**__ he felt only pleasure then"_

Seras whispered, as she remembered his deep moan of passion, as she had squeezed his thick cock

through his pants. Suddenly, Seras remembered Alucard tilting her face upwards and embracing

her fully, as he had smiled lustfully into her face and picked her up into his arms. Sudden

dawning realization had her jumping to her feet. _"What the...__**he**__ touched me!, I __**never**__ heard his _

_shout of pain...what the hell is going on?" _Seras quietly whispered in shock as confusion

blazed from her blood stained face. Determined to find out, she quickly went in search of

Alucard...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following Walter into his master's office, Alucard raised his hand to look at his three

remaining seals when he suddenly gasped in shock, as he only saw two seals reamaing. "When the

hell did that happen" he said in stunned surprise, as Walter suddenly walked over to

master's desk and withdrew a small key from his pant pocket. Looking down at the tiny key in

his hand, Walter suddenly turned to the locked drawer and turned the key, hearing the small

click, Alucard walked closer to see Walter slowly opening the drawer. Walter suddenly pulled

out an old scroll, which looked like it had _his_ red seals across the top. "Walter, what the

fuck is that?" he softly whispered as he took another step closer to him. Walter slowly

extended his hand and held out the scroll, "Read" he said softly. Quickly reaching for the

scroll, Alucard unrolled it and began to read...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking thought the front door silently, Seras was quickly walking towards Alucard's room in

the basement when suddenly she heard male voices coming from Integra's office at the top of the

stairs. Quietly she walked up the staircase and was slowling walking towards the doorway, when

she suddenly flattened her back against the wall and slowly peeped around the corner. She saw master reading an old scroll, when suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October, 20, 1872

The Hellsing's most powerful binding spell, that tames the monster known as Alucard, has an alarming weakness... Tenderness, and kindness will cause the spell to horribly weaken. True love, I have no doubt would have surely broken the spell completely. I warn you most strongly, never let the vampire Alucard feel the purest of emotions. For in doing so, you will lose all control over him. Remember, that bloodshed, and only the darkest of emotions will feed the power of the binding spell and keep it strong. Supply the monster with these, and he is yours to control...

Abraham Van Hellsing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he finished reading, Alucard closed his eyes and remembered all the years of bloodshed

and hatred that had burned in his heart in lustful revenge. His dream suddenly flashed behind

his closed eyes and he once again heard that evil bastard's voice inside his mind, "_You belong _

_to me now, and so long as your hatred and revenge stay strong, you are mine to control" _Alucard

laughed in agonized madness, as his hair lengthened and began to swirl furiously around his

shaking body, "_Just like the bastard! To have true love break the fucking binding spell! since _

_he made it fucking impossible to do anything __**but**__ lust for my revenge..." _Remembering all the

torturous experiments at the twisted bastard's hands he suddenly closed his eyes and softly

whispered "Police girl", as he thought of his disappearing seals. Handing the scroll back to

Walter, he watched as he slowly rolled it then placed it back in the drawer locking it with

another click. "Thank you Walter" Alucard whispered in gratitude. As he turned to walk towards

the door...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly jerking her head back out of sight, Seras tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Listening

closely she wondered what the scroll revealed for master to react that strongly. "Thank you,

Walter" she heard Alucard whisper. Just then she heard Alucard's heavy booted footsteps walking

towards the door. She quickly ran down the stairs, and to the front door, and curiously thought

of what the scroll could have said to have caused master to make that eerily insane laugh.

Sadness once again consumed her heart as she thought of Alucard's laugh, for even though it was

eerie and insane, as she had listened closely she had also heard sadness buried deep inside it

and that made her heart ache in tenderness for him. She wanted to comfort him and reassure him

that everything would be alright. Just then she saw an image of a young boy with jet black hair

and a painfully thin body, being chained in a dark cell... "Oh my god" she softly whispered, in

dawning horror. "That boy...was...Alucard!" Suddenly burning to know why she kept dreaming

about master's past memories she vowed that tonight she would get answers to all her questions,

as with one last glance in the direction of Sir Integra's office she stepped into the

moonlight...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for making it to the end everyone! So glad people are liking the story, and I hope that this chapter met your expectations lol! Okay in chapter eight you can look forward to a very steamy chapter between Alucard and Seras...and I do mean steamy lol! So please review if you really want the next chapter lol! Just kidding, I'm not like that I will still post the chapter...but please do review anyway lol! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I hope you will continue to like how the story unfolds from here on in lol! This is a really long chapter! Ya know how I once said that when I am writing lemons I just focus on the lemons? Well, this chapter has the longest lemon scene I have ever written! Be warned though it is very steamy lol! Enjoy!**

**Rating- Mature,**for very sour lemons...seriously lol!

**Disclaimer-**As you know, I don't own Hellsing or its characters, and I have not made any money for writing this.

**Chapter Eight**

Alucard slowly stepped out of Sir Integra's office and walked towards the staircase that led

down to the foyer. Reaching the top step he gazed at the moonlight on the steps in front of

him. Following the bright beam of light with his eyes, Alucard glanced out the glass window and

into the bright glowing moon. _"True love" _he softly whispered, as he raised his left hand in

front of the window and blocked the moonlight, he studied the remaining two seals then suddenly

closed his eyes as he lowered his arm, _"Can I truly feel it...before master returns?" _he

wondered, as hope slowly curled around his heart. Opening his eyes he slowly walked down the

steps and made his way towards his room. As he neared the door, he felt another

flash of hope enter his heart as he saw police girl wrapping her arms around him, and softly

whispering _"Master". _Finally reaching the door, Alucard slowly opened it, when Mina's cruel

words flashed in his mind, "_Your disgusting, how could I ever love something like you_".

Slamming the door shut, Alucard's eyes flared with pain as he remembered her eyes hardening

into hatred. _"Police girl, if you were to ever discover my past life..." _he broke off the

thought as he viciously slammed his fist into the stone wall, and felt the delicate skin of his

knuckles burst open in thick deep gashes from the sudden force of his punch. Dark red blood

immediately began soaking through his white glove, it quickly dripped from his clenched fist

and landed with a tiny splash against the floor. _"You would look at me in the same way" _he

hoarsely whispered as blood slowly filled his red eyes, and dripped slowly down his grim

featured face. Alucard slammed his fist into the wall again and again as Abraham Van Hellsing's

cruel words flowed into his mind, _"I don't think I have to worry about you finding true love, _

_now do I?"_ he had said cruelly. _"Fucking Bastard!" _he growled angrily as he drew back his arm

for another violent punch, viciously slamming his fist into the unforgiving stone Alucard felt

his bones break from the impact. Gritting his teeth he felt his sharp fangs pierce his full

bottom lip, as he closed his eyes tightly and felt a sharp pain rip through his heart. Feeling

more of the hot tears sliding down his face, he imagined police girl's blue eyes filling with

horror, if she ever knew the awful things he had done...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking slowly towards the small forest at the back of the Hellsing mansion, Seras walked along

a dirt path that led back into the woods. Following the trail she once again wondered why she

was dreaming about Alucard's past memories. _"I wonder if it is through my mental connection to _

_him, maybe I have linked my mind to his past memories" _she softly whispered as she wondered if

she should tell Alucard or not. _"I don't really know anything about his past...perhaps if I _

_continue to have these dreams about master's past memories..." _she broke off her softly

whispered words as she felt a cold drop of rain splash the tip of her nose. Looking up at the

sky she suddenly decided to turn back. Running quickly to the front door to avoid being soaked

by the sudden downpour, Seras suddenly thought of Alucard's eyes flaring in astonishment as he

read the scroll. _"I must know what that scroll says!" _Seras fiercely whispered to herself as

she quickly walked through the front door, and looked up the staircase towards Sir Integra's

office. Silently she walked up the stairs, and looked down the hallway to make sure she was

alone. Seras quickly walked towards Sir Integra's office and peered around the door frame,

seeing that nobody was there she slipped inside. Walking over towards the desk, she gently

tried to pull the top drawer open, but it refused to budge. Closing her eyes she recalled

Walter putting the scroll into the drawer with a tiny click. _"So he locked it then" _she softly

growled in irritation. Quickly searching the desk to see if she could use something to pick the

lock with, her eyes flared in surprise as she saw a small key under a glass dish filled with

paper clips, which was laying on the end of the desk. _"Why would Walter leave the key here?" _

she curiously wondered, as she gently slid the key out from under the glass. Sliding the key

into the lock, she gently turned until she heard a tiny click. With a grin she quickly pulled

open the drawer. Reaching inside she curled her hand around the thick parchment, when suddenly

her eyes widened at seeing Alucard's red seals across the top. _"Why does this have master's _

_seals on it?" _she wondered as she slowly unrolled the scroll and began reading. _"Oh my god!" _

Seras gasped, as her eyes flared in shock after she had finished. _"Good evening, Seras" _a voice

said from the doorway. Seras glanced up in surprise, "_Walter!"_ she gasped as she quickly tried

to hide the scroll behind her back. Walter laughed softly as he walked further into the room.

_"Its okay Seras, who do you think left you the key?" _he said with a gentle smile. _"How did you _

_know I would be here?" _Seras asked in a quiet whisper. Walter slowly walked towards her, _"You _

_were not quite as discreet as you thought...I saw you spying earlier, and I knew that you would _

_come back to read the scroll" _he said with a sad smile titling his lips. Putting the scroll

back in the drawer, Seras slowly turned the key in the lock, as she thought back to her dream

of Alucard when he had first been enslaved to the Hellsing family. _"Walter...I must help master _

_break free of this spell" _Seras softly whispered as she slowly walked towards the door. _"Seras, _

_I must warn you, that if you are unable to make Alucard feel true love before Sir Integra _

_returns...I fear that you will be in terrible danger." _Stopping in her tracks, Seras looked

over her shoulder with wide eyes. _"Sir Integra will never allow Alucard to go free, Seras" _

Walter sadly whispered as he walked towards her. _"So if you are unable to gain Alucard's true _

_love, you must promise me that you will leave this place!" _he fiercely whispered as her eyes

widened in fear. _"Walter, what are you saying?" _Seras asked when a sudden feeling of dread

washed over her entire body, as she remembered that Alucard was ordered not to touch her. _"Your _

_saying that Sir Integra will have me killed?_" Seras asked softly, hoping that she was wrong,

but when she looked at Walter, he sadly closed his eyes, and she knew that it was true. Walter

opened his eyes as he softly asked the most important question of all, _"Do you still intend to _

_break this spell?" _Seras glanced out the window and stared into the night, as fat raindrops

pelted against the glass. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as she finally made her decision. A slow

wicked grin spread over her full lips as she opened her blazing red eyes and answered Walter's

question, _"Oh yes...I still intend to" _she purred seductively as she turned and headed towards

the basement...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras suddenly stopped in front of Alucard's door. Red eyes shone with a determined and very

wicked gleam. _"The most important mission of my life..begins right now" _Seras whispered as she

slowly reached for the door knob and gently turned. Quietly she opened the door and walked

inside, immediately she spotted Alucard slumped in his massive chair. Silently walking over

towards hims, she spotted his fedora next to a pile of blood on the small table to his right,

Wondering if he was hurt, Seras quickly walked over and gasped softly in surprise, it was one of

Alucard's gloves, instead of pristine white it was covered in blood. Quickly she glanced to his

gloved hand which looked as if blood had slowly started to seep through the knuckles of his

glove. Slowly kneeling down beside him, Seras reached for his gloved hand which dangled off the

arm of his chair, and gasped softly when she suddenly looked closer and saw that three of his

red seals were missing. The scroll's warning flashed through her mind, _"Tenderness and kindness _

_will cause the binding spell to weaken" _Seras quietly whispered as she rose to her feet, _"So it _

_looks like my mission had already begun...I just didn't know it" _Wanting to see how badly he

was hurt she gently tried to remove his glove, but it refused to come off. Alucard's long black

hair shielded his face from view as Seras stood between his wide splayed legs. Slowly lowering

herself between his long legs, she gently laid her hands on his muscular thighs and firmly

massaged them up and down. Hearing Alucard's small grunt, Seras quickly looked up into his

face, seeing that he was still asleep she slowly slid her hands higher until they rested just

below his balls, she could feel the heavy weight of them against the back of her hands, as she

closed her eyes, and moaned quietly as her mouth watered for his delicious taste. Seras

suddenly leaned over him slightly and kissed his heavy balls through his pants. Curling her

hand around his cock she slowly stroked him up and down, when she suddenly felt his hips jerk

as a deep moan suddenly rip from Alucard's chest. Grinning wickedly she leaned back and raised

her eyes to look at him, she saw his black hair slowly falling away from his face as he raised

his bowed head. "_Seras_" he angrily growled deep in his throat, as he quickly stood to his

feet. Confused at his actions, Seras watched as he quickly stepped away from her, "_Whats _

_wrong?" _she whispered quietly as she slowly stood to her feet. _"Get out of here Seras!" _he

harshly gritted through his teeth. _"Why? _she softly growled as her red eyes flashed in anger,

as she walked over towards him and grabbed his arm. _"Why are you pushing me away again?" _she

softly demanded as she slid her hand over his heart. _"Your heart is racing, just what are you _

_afraid of, master?" _Fiercely he slung her hand from his heart, he shouted angrily into her

face, _"I am afraid of nothing, servant!" _Seras looked deeply into his eyes and knew that he was

lying, Alucard _was _deeply afraid of something, she just didn't know what. Slowly standing on

her tiptoes she suddenly reached up and gently lowered his face down to hers. _"If _

_that is true, then why don't you fuck me?" _she whispered seductively into his ear. Feeling his

body jerk at her words, Seras gently nuzzled his neck and slowly licked his racing pulse.

Alucard's arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her, and pressed her hips into his, immediately

she felt his hard cock jerking against her stomach. _"Master, am I to remain a virgin forever?" _

she breathed against his neck. Moaning deep in his throat, Alucard swung her up into his arms

quickly walked out the door. Walking down the hallway to her room he shifted Seras and opened

her door, then closed it with his booted foot. Setting her down on her feet he suddenly gripped

her shirt and ripped it open. His hands cupped her breasts in his large palms then he gently

squeezed. Throwing her head back with a moan, Seras arched her body in offering as his gloved

hands teased her aroused nipples. Leaning down he sucked one into his heated mouth and gently

sucked. Crying out in pleasure, Seras felt her pussy gushing with hot moisture, that quickly

soaked her panties and slowly trickeld down her thighs. _"Oh master, I want you to fuck me so _

_hard and so deep...until your hot and creamy come explodes inside me!_" she panted. _"Fuck!" _he

snarled as he shot one hand down and gripped himself tightly through his pants. Seras suddenly

unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs. Raising her hands she gently slid his red duster

off his shoulders until it fell to the floor, she then untied the red bow tie at his throat and

slowly unbuttoned his shirt. After the last button was free she slid the shirt off his arms,

and dropped it atop the duster. Alucard unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs. His

cock stood straight up as it jerked in hunger, Seras reached out and gently fingered the slit

in the center of the big head. Alucard threw his head back and shouted in pleasure, as she

gripped him and slowly slid her fist down his thickly swollen cock. Alucard suddenly picked

Seras up and threw her on the bed, as he followed her down, he gripped her wrists above her

head and looked down at her passionate red eyes. His gaze dropped to her mouth as his wicked

tongue licked over his lips. Seras was just wondering if she was ever going to get her first

kiss when he quickly dipped his head and kissed her full lips. He gently pressed his

mouth against hers until her mouth parted, then he slowly slid his wet tongue inside. Moaning

deep in her throat at the taste of his tongue, Seras arched her lower body into his thick cock.

Alucard released one of her wrists and gently cradled her head in his large palm. _"Seras_" he

gasped as he drew back and looked down at her lustfully. Releasing her other wrist he slid his

gloved hands down over her hips and grabbed the lacy band of her panties and slowly slid them

down her legs. Scooting down her body he watched as the soaked piece of lace revealed her

virgin pussy. Seeing the moisture that had ran down the inside of her thighs he leaned in and

gently licked the trail of wetness from her skin. Seras gasped as she felt his hot tongue

licking her wetness from the inside of her thigh. His long tongue teasingly slid close to her

dripping pussy but never licked through her. _"Master, please lick me with your tongue" _

she moaned loudly as he suddenly licked up the flushed folds of her pussy, and slowly slithered

his tongue into her. _"Ahh yes, master just like that" _she screamed as she threw her head back

against the pillow and breathed harshly. Slowly removing his tongue from her wet pussy, he rose

over her and planted his fists on either side of her face. Parting her thighs with his muscular

legs, he settled into the cradle of her hips. Seras could feel his thick shaft parting her

folds when he slowly reached down and tucked the big head of his cock against her opening.

Looking deeply into her eyes he quickly sank into her and ripped past her barrier. Seras

screamed in pain as she jerked her head back into the pillows. Alucard halted his movements as

he gave her time to adjust to his thick presence inside her. Slowly he started to fuck her,

when she moaned _"Faster_" he sped up his actions until he was quickly shafting her with his

dripping cock. "_Oh god, Seras..." _he broke off as he felt her pussy fiercely clenching around

him, moaning deeply in his throat he felt his balls scrunch up tightly in release. _"Yes, master _

_I want all of that hot come inside me_" she moaned as he suddenly threw his head back and with a

loud roar of male pleasure exploded inside her. Seras watched as he sharply arched his hips

deeply into her. Feeling his hot seed shooting inside her pussy, she suddenly clenched around

him until she heard him moan deeply. His long black hair fell around his shoulders as his face

became a mask of complete ecstasy, it was something Seras knew she would never forget, not for

as long as she lived. Dropping his head he leaned down to her, _"Yes, milk my cock dry" _he

softly growled deeply into her ear, as he felt her pussy clenching tightly around him once

more. Alucard suddenly slumped onto her in complete exhaustion. _"I can't remember ever fucking _

_anyone like that in my life" _Alucard thought as a burning feeling suddenly gripped his heart

and he quickly glanced towards his left hand, whenever one of his seals disappeared he had

always felt this strange feeling in his heart. Seras watched as Alucard gazed at his gloved

hand as if he was waiting for something. Sitting up Seras gently cradled his gloved hand into

her palm, staring at the top of his glove she saw the two remaining seals glowing brightly, her

eyes widened when she saw one vanish completely. Seras looked into Alucard's stunned red eyes,

_"Only six more seals to go_" Seras seductively thought with a truly wicked grin...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter you can expect another flashback from Alucard's past. Only six more seals remain...Can Seras really win Alucard's true love before Sir Integra returns...or not? Please stay with me the story only gets more interesting from here on in...I hope lol! So please do review...did I mention that is makes me write fast? lol Until next time... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter!! As promised we get to see another flashback from Alucard's past. This is a pretty short chapter...sorry everyone! Hope you enjoy anyway lol!**

**Rating- Mature**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hellsing or its characters, I am also not making any money for writing this.

**Chapter Nine**

Seras slowly lifted Alucard's gloved hand to her mouth and gently kissed the remaining red

seal. _"Master, I will free you from this binding spell...I promise_" she whispered as she slowly

released his hand and looked up into his shocked red eyes. Alucard slowly bent down until his

mouth rested against the side of her face, _"Seras, do you really think a monster like me is _

_worthy to be free?" _he breathed raggedly into her ear, as he tightly closed his eyes and

started to pull out of her. Feeling something hot and wet splash against her throat, Seras

realized that he was crying. Quickly glancing into his blood stained face, Seras wrapped her

arms around his waist and jerked him back into her, as she arched her hips with a moan at the

feel of his cock jerking inside her. _"Of course you deserve to be free!" _she fiercely

whispered as she reached up to gently wipe away the blood running down his face. _"You have been _

_enslaved for hundreds of years, and as your servant I will do anything to break this spell...no _

_matter what it takes" _Seras said softly as she slid her hand up his muscular chest until it

rested over his heart. _"Only six more seals remain, my master" _she whispered as she slid her

hand from his heart and slowly ran her hand up his throat and into his long hair which had

spilled over his shoulders. Alucard closed his eyes as he felt his heart beating fiercely in

sudden hope of his binding spell finally being broken. _"Seras_" he gently whispered as she drew

her hand behind his neck and with gentle pressure forced his head down until his lips hovered

over her own. Seras drew his breath into her mouth as she closed her eyes and kissed him

fiercely. Sliding her tongue into his wet mouth, she moaned deeply at his taste. Alucard lifted

his gloved hand and cradled the side of her face as he suddenly deepened the kiss. Deliberately

rolling her tongue over his sharp fangs, she heard him moan at the taste of her blood gushing

from the wound. Breaking the kiss, Seras opened her eyes and watched as his long tongue slid

out and licked her blood from the corner of his mouth. Gazing deeply into his blazing red eyes

she softly whispered, _"Your no monster my master...your the man I love" _she softly whispered,

as she finally opened her eyes. Seras saw Alucard's face freeze at her words, as he suddenly

jerked free of her and climbed from the bed. Confused at his actions, Seras slowly reached out

to touch his arm. _"Do not touch me, Seras" _he harshly breathed as he walked towards his

clothes. _"Master, what did I say? I only said that I love you" _she softly whispered to his

back. Alucard quickly whipped around, _"You do not __**love**__ me, police girl!" _he snarled angrily as

his eyes blazed in fury. Looking deeply into his angry eyes, Seras once again saw fear hidden

in the red depths. Quickly rising from the bed she walked towards him, _"Why do you think it _

_impossible for me to love you, master? _she softly whispered as she saw him bend down and pick

up his pants from the floor. Sliding his black pants up his long legs, he finally answered her

question. _"You know nothing about my past...or the things that I have done!" _Alucard snarled in

rage as he bent to pick up the rest of his things. _"That is why it is fucking impossible for _

_you to ever love a monster like me!" _he hoarsely whispered as he turned to the door and

fiercely swung it open, as it slammed against the wall with a bang Alucard quickly left the

room. Closing her eyes, Seras tightly clenched her fists, _"Master, in order to break the spell, _

_**you**__ have to experience true love, and I__will do whatever it takes for that to happen. No matter _

_what you have done in your past...I will always love you" _she softly whispered as a slow sad

smile spread across her lips, opening her eyes she walked towards her dresser and pulled out a

blue nightgown and walked towards the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, she turned on the hot

water, as the water sprayed over her bowed head she knew that whatever had happened in

Alucard's past was making him pull away from her now, and she absolutely refused to allow it.

Finally finishing her shower, she pulled on the silky gown and slid into bed, _"Master" _she

moaned dreamily as she remembered what had happened in this bed. Grinning wickedly she laid her

head into the soft pillow, and closed her eyes. A vision flashed behind her closed eyes and she

suddenly opened them and saw Alucard as a young boy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sitting in the corner of the damp cell, the young boy bent his knees and pulled them tightly _

_towards his body as he shielded his face with his arms that curled around his raised knees. _

_Long dirty black hair fell back over his shoulders as he jerked his head up when he heard the _

_sound of footsteps walking down the hallway. Jumping to his feet he quickly ran to the other _

_side of the room and leaned his back against the cold stone wall as his thin chest heaved up _

_and down in fear. Hearing the footsteps getting closer to his door, he tightly closed his eyes _

_and prayed that whoever it was, would walk past his door. The footsteps suddenly stopped at his _

_door, when he heard a loud sound of metal scraping against stone. Looking down at the bottom of _

_his door, he saw a full plate of food, and a full cup of water being shoved into his room with _

_a pale hand. "What? I have never seen this much food for as long as I have been here" he _

_thought with hunger blazing from his green eyes. Slowly dropping to his knees he looked through _

_the small hole at the bottom of the door. "Who are you?" he whispered as he saw a man's face _

_staring back at him. "Young prince, tonight you will be free!" he urgently whispers as he slid _

_a lethal looking knife through the door beside the plate and cup. "Your father waits most _

_impatiently for your return, It has taken me many months to sneak my way into this fucking army _

_to free you" he softly growls through the door. "What's your name?" the boy whispers as he _

_quickly grabs the chicken breast laying on the plate. "Its not important, just remember that _

_when that fucking bastard comes to your cell tonight, you use that knife and gut the son of a _

_bitch!" he fiercely whispered as he shoved the knife further into the cell. "After you have _

_killed him, run to the left of this hallway, you will come across some stone steps, follow them _

_until you come to another hallway, when you reach the end turn right, you will find yourself _

_outside at the back of this castle, I will have a horse waiting for you at the back near the _

_woods." Suddenly loud shouts ripped the sudden silence into, "Can you remember the way out of _

_here?" Reaching a thin pale hand through the door, the young prince grabbed the man's hand in a _

_firm grip, "Yes, thank you my friend" he whispered as tears suddenly filled his eyes, and ran _

_down his face. Tightly squeezing the boy's hand the man whispered, "Until tonight prince, I _

_will wait for you" Sliding the metal across the stone floor, the man jumped to his feet and _

_quickly walked away. Looking at the meat in his hand, he quickly bit down into it, with juice _

_dripping down his chin, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed the knife in a tight _

_fist. "Tonight" he whispered in an evil voice..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras quickly ran down the hallway towards Alucard's room. _"Master_" she softly whispered as she

reached his door and quietly opened it and walked inside. Looking around the stone room, she

didn't see Alucard anywhere, _"He must be in his coffin, then" _she thought quietly. Slowly

walking over towards the black coffin in the middle of the room she looked down at the written

words, _"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame_" Repeating the words

in her mind she suddenly realized what they meant, _"Oh master, no one shall ever tame you _

_again, unless it is me of course" _she softly whispered. A slow grin spreading across her face

she reached for the black lid of the coffin...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked the chapter! And again sorry it was so short! You can expect some major steam in chapter ten lol! Please review everyone, they make me happy lol! Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter everyone! Reading your reviews really encourages me to post the next chapter as soon as I can lol! This chapter has another lemon I am afraid, Yes I am aware that I should not be writing such things...I just can't seem to stop myself lol! Enjoy!!**

**Rating- Mature**, for steamy scenes

**Disclaimer-** I do **not**own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am of course **not** making any money for writing this.

**Chapter Ten**

_"Master, I won't let your past memories come between us" _Seras softly whispered as her hand

slowly reached out and gently caressed the shiny black lid of the coffin, _"Nothing you have _

_done could ever turn me against you" _she whispered as she slid her hand over the written

words across the top of the lid. Gliding her hand towards the edge, her whole body suddenly

jerked in surprise, as Alucard's past memory filled her mind once again...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gripping the handle of the knife, the young boy waited for nightfall. "I will finally be free" _

_he softly whispered as he glared at his stone prison with unconcealed hatred shining from his _

_green eyes. As he sat in the corner of the stone room, all was silent as he remembered the _

_fucking abuse he had suffered from that disgusting bastard's hands. "I will enjoy watching that _

_dog's filthy eyes flaring with agonized pain and misery at the slice of my blade!" he whispered _

_in an evil voice. The young boy's hand whitened as he angrily tightened his grip upon the black _

_handle of his knife. Glancing down at his empty plate, the boy's eyes suddenly lost their _

_violent hatred as he felt tears forming in his green eyes. Remembering his ally who had given _

_him food and water, but most importantly the lethally sharp knife, he closed his eyes with a _

_grateful smile, as he leaned his head back against the stone wall. "Whoever you are my friend, _

_you have my everlasting gratitude" he whispered as he remembered the man's instructions, "I turn _

_left down the hallway until I reach the stone steps that lead upwards to another hallway and at _

_the end I turn right, then I will end up outside at the back of this castle" he repeated over _

_and over in his mind. Running his hand over the sharp blade he instantly felt a sharp prick of _

_pain. Smiling through the pain he opened his eyes, "Tonight I will be free!" he vowed fiercely. _

_Glancing at the bright ray of moonlight shining on his empty plate, he looked out the small _

_window on the wall and grinned cruelly, nightfall had finally arrived. Hearing heavy footsteps _

_walking towards his door, the boy quickly jumped to his feet, "Right on time, you sick _

_bastard!" he snarled as he ran to the other side of the room and pressed his back against the _

_cold stone beside the metal door. Hearing a key turning in the lock, he raised his arm and _

_tightened his grip upon the knife. "I have returned my prince" the man whispered as he walked _

_through the door. Raising his blade the boy sliced the man's throat completely open, dark red _

_blood sprayed everywhere as the man gurgled wetly as he reached one hand up to his slashed _

_throat. Raising his blade once more the boy violently sliced open the bastard's stomach and _

_watched as his guts plopped wetly onto the cold stone floor, the man fell to his knees and _

_then toppled flat on his face. The young boy kicked him over onto his back as he leaned into _

_his ear, "Does it feel good!" he evilly whispered the same words that the sick bastard had _

_repeated every fucking time he violated him. "Do you like it!" he hissed as he stabbed the _

_quickly dying man over and over in hatred and long awaited revenge. Drawing his blade out of _

_the dead man's body he looked out the door, seeing no one he quickly ran down the hallway. _

_Running up the steps as silently as he could he slowly crept up the last step and looked down _

_the hall. "All I have to do is run down this hallway and I will be free!" he thought as he _

_quickly raced down the dark hallway and out the door to his right. Looking up at the bright _

_moon the boy raced for the woods. Finally reaching the woods, he looked around until he heard a _

_horse neighing softly to his left. "Young prince!" a voice whispered softly. The man who had _

_given him the knife walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Lets get the hell out of _

_here, before we are caught!" he urgently whispered as he hoisted the prince into the saddle, _

_grabbing the reins the young boy looked at the moon as a feeling of relief washed over him. _

_"Thank you" he softly whispered as he glanced over at the man who was already astride his _

_horse. Smiling the man reached over and squeezed the young prince's hand which held the reins _

_tightly, "No thanks necessary my prince" he whispered as he quickly grabbed his own reins. _

_"Lets go!" he fiercely whispered as they finally galloped off into the night... _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The lid of the coffin swung open fiercely as Alucard sat straight up. Seras gasped as

her hand was thrown from the lid. Quickly looking at Alucard, she saw that his shaking gloved

hands were pressed deeply into his eyes as if he wanted to rip the memory from his mind. Seeing

two trails of blood running down his face, Seras felt her heart breaking as she quickly threw

her arms tightly around his quaking shoulders. Alucard froze as he slowly turned his head to

the side and stared into Seras tearful blue eyes. _"Seras, what are you doing here?" _he hoarsely

whispered as he turned his face away from her. Pressing her face deeply into his pale throat,

Seras hugged him fiercely, _"My master, you are worthy to be free of this spell, just like you _

_were worthy to be free of that horrible prison! I saw no monster there, I saw only a young boy _

_who did what he had to do in order to escape!" _Seras softly whispered into the black hair

covering his ear. Gasping in shock, Alucard gently pried her arms away from his shoulders and

grasped her chin in his hand, as he looked into her knowing eyes. _"Seras, how the hell can you _

_know what I was dreaming?" _he softly demanded as his mouth fell open in horror and what she had

seen. Quickly climbing out of the coffin, he grabbed Seras by the arms and slightly shook her,

_"Answer me damn it!"_Alucard shouted as fear filled his red eyes. When she refused to answer

his question he suddenly released her and walked to his chair and fell into it in defeat. _"Soon _

_I will see disgust and absolute loathing filling her eyes...just like Mina's"_ he thought to

himself as he dropped his eyes into his lap to avoid seeing the inevitable flashing through her

blue eyes. A pair of gentle hands raised his bowed head and smoothed the hair at his temples.

Leaning down to him, Seras gently kissed him on his surprise slackened lips. _"Master" _she

whispered as she slowly ran her hands around the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Seras

tasted the wetness of his mouth as she dueled with his seductively long tongue. Moaning deep in

his throat Alucard grabbed her by the waist and sat her on top of the bulge growing inside his

pants. Slowly thrusting her curvy ass against his thick cock, Seras leaned into his naked chest

and kissed his male nipples softly. Sucking each one gently into her mouth, she wetly massaged

them until Alucard threw his head back with a deep growl. Grabbing her hips he roughly jerked

her ass down on his aching cock. Gasping at the feel of her hips gently rocking against him,

Alucard slowly lowered his head until he was staring into his police girl's blue eyes. As Seras

continued to stare into his passion glazed eyes, she slowly slid her hand down his exposed

chest. Slowly gliding her hand closer to his throbbing cock, she saw his stomach dip sharply as

another gasp of anticipation filled her ears. Lightly running her nails against the sensitive

skin just above the waistband of his pants, Seras teasingly dipped her fingers and felt the wet

head of his cock. _"I love you_" she softly whispered, and felt him freeze at her softly

uttered words. "_Seras, I told you why..." _Alucard suddenly broke off his angry words as Seras

gripped his cock and slowly fucked him up and down. _"Shit!, you know just how I love it!"_ he

groaned as he lifted his hips into her thrusting hand. Seras leaned her mouth into the side of

his throat and whispered against the pale skin, _"I will always love you, no matter what you _

_have done in your past, it is over, and the man you are now is the one I am in love with_" she

softly whispered as she licked up his neck. Moaning harshly he suddenly reached down and

pressed her hand even harder against his dick. _"Yes, show me what you like" _Seras moaned into

his ear as she slowly raised her ass off his jerking cock and knelt between his wide splayed

legs. _"Seras, what..." _he urgently whispered as he stared into her blue eyes. _"Let me see what _

_you teased me with in that vision, I have been dying to see your large hands wrapped around _

_your dick as you stare into my eyes"_ her head fell back as she moaned at the erotic sight in

her mind. "_As you wish"_ he softly growled as a wicked grin spread across his face, which

revealed his lethally sharp fangs. Seras watched as his large hand stroked himself through his

pants one last time before he raised his gloved hand to his zipper and slowly pulled it down.

Lifting his hips slightly he pulled his pants down just enough until his thick cock and balls

popped free of his pants. Gripping the thick base of his cock with one hand he stared into

Seras's blue eyes as he slowly stroked himself upwards until he reached his dripping head.

Moaning deep in his throat he suddenly grabbed his heavy balls with his other hand and gently

massaged them together. Hearing his police girl's moan of pleasure he grinned and quickly

stroked his fat cock up and down. _"Mmm, my master, please let me taste..." _Seras broke off her

sentence as Alucard threw his head back with a fierce yell of pleasure. Seras watched as his

swollen balls suddenly pulled up tightly to his body, quickly she reached over and cradled his

tightly scrunched balls in her hand as she bent her head and engulfed the wet tip into her

mouth. Moaning deep in her throat, Seras tasted his hot seed squirting thickly into her throat.

Alucard tightly squeezed the last spurt of come into her waiting mouth, as he slumped in the

chair with a soft moan. _"Master, I love tasting your hot seed" _Seras moaned as Alucard

suddenly jerked to his feet and quickly lifted her into his strong arms. _"My beautiful Seras_"

he gently whispered as he slowly raised his gloved hand and lovingly caressed the

side of her face, Alucard stared into her blue eyes and walked towards his coffin. Slowly

climbing in, Alucard stared into Seras's blue eyes, _"Sleep with me" _he softly whispered as he

slowly extended his left hand to her. Seras's blue eyes flared in surprised delight, _"Master is _

_offering to let me sleep with him inside his precious coffin!" _she thought excitedly to

herself. Smiling into his hopeful red eyes, Seras slowly reached out to take his hand, when

she suddenly saw the last remaining seal glowing brightly against the white glove, and then

vanish completely. Staring at the solid white glove free of any red seals, Seras stared in

shock as the glove suddenly slipped free...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone, you can expect the next one on Monday...if not sooner lol! So please do review lol! Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed lol! If you didn't review I do hope that you are enjoying the story anyway lol! This chapter will reveal the exact reason as to why Seras is able to see Alucard's past memories. Enjoy!**

**Rating-Mature**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am not making any money for writing this.

**Chapter Eleven **

Softly touching the back of Alucard's hand, Seras stared at the deep gashes marring the bare

skin across his knuckles. Gently rubbing her thumb over the ragged edges, Seras looked up into

Alucard's red eyes, "_Master, what happened to you?"_ she asked softly, as she stared at the deep

cuts. Ignoring her question Alucard quickly withdrew his hand from her touch, as he turned his

face away from her. Walking towards him, Seras slowly reached up and gently turned his face

back to her, as she softly caressed the side of his face. Alucard leaned into her hand and

closed his eyes. As Alucard pressed his face deeper into her palm, Seras caught her breath at

the way he seemed to relish her touch. Reaching for the edge of the coffin, Walter's warning

suddenly whipped through her mind, _"Sir Integra will never allow Alucard to go free, so if you _

_are unable to gain Alucard's true love by the time she returns, you must promise me that you _

_will leave this place!" _Seras stared at Alucard's peaceful expression with a sad smile, then

slowly allowed her eyes to drift shut, "_Master, how can I ever leave you?" _Seras thought sadly

as she slowly opened her eyes, only to stare into Alucard's slightly confused face, _"Seras, _

_whats wrong?" _Alucard whispered as he saw the sadness settling into her blue eyes. Gently he

reached over and lifted her into his coffin, bending her legs, Seras straddled his lap.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Seras gently fell against him and pushed him onto his back.

Following him down, Seras softly kissed the side of his throat as she closed her eyes tightly,

_"What if I am unable to weaken the five remaining seals into disappearing?_" she thought in

sudden panic_,_feeling his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply, Seras slid down his

chest until her ear was pressed against his heart. Hearing the soft thumps against her ear,

Seras glanced down at his gloveless hand. Seras knew that when Sir Integra arrived it would be

very hard to hide the missing seals for long, _"If Sir Integra ever learns that half of the _

_spell is already broken, I must leave...or die" _she thought with intense sorrow, as she felt

hot tears starting to fill her eyes. Feeling them quickly overflowing her eyes, she slightly

lifted her sad face away from Alucard's chest so he would not feel the hot tears splashing

against his skin. Alucard suddenly touched the top of her bowed head, _"Seras_" he softly

whispered as he slowly lifted her head and gasped at her tear stained face. _"Seras!" _he

whispered in shock, as he gently wiped away the blood falling down her pale cheeks. _"Seras, _

_what is this?" _he softly demanded as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and slid her

up his chest until he was staring into her tearful eyes. "_Oh master I am just so happy" _she

whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and shielded her face into the black

hair which had fallen over his shoulders. "_Master, if I told you that your master will kill me _

_when she finds out about the weakening of the spell, I know that you would refuse to break it, _

_in order to save my life."_Seras opened her mouth and being sure not to break his skin, gently

ran her sharp fangs down his pale throat. Gasping loudly at the feel of her fangs barely

grazing his skin, Alucard bared his throat to her with a deep moan. Wetly licking his skin,

Seras softly smiled against his sensitive throat and moaned in pleasure at the taste of him.

Alucard suddenly wrapped his arms around Seras and lifted her off of him, then quickly flipped

her over onto her back against the black satin lining of his coffin. His long hair fell over

his shoulders, creating a silky black curtain that surrounded her face. Seras slowly wrapped

her legs around his lean hips and gazed into his passionate red eyes, _"Master" _she seductively

whispered as she slowly slid her hands up his smooth chest and gently pinched his flat nipples.

Gently sucking the hard tips into her mouth, Seras ran her hands around his shoulders and down

his back Alucard threw his head back in pleasure, as he growled deeply in his throat, feeling

his long hair falling over her hands, Seras leaned up and kissed his exposed thoat. Slowly

licking up the pale skin, Seras felt the vibration of his moans against her tongue. Quickly

sliding her hand down his stomach, Seras heard his breath catch and smiled against his skin as

she slid her hand under the waistband of his pants and slowly rubbed the wet head of his cock.

Jerking his head down to stare into her lustful eyes, Alucard reached down and grabbed the

silky blue hem of her nightgown with shaking hands and slowly slid it past her hips. Leaning

down, Alucard kissed her passionately as he cupped her moist pussy in his hand. Seras squeezed

his cock one last time as she slid her hands into his black hair. Alucard slowly slid his long

tongue into her mouth, as he quickly parted her folds and slid his middle finger deeply into

her. Moaning into his mouth, Seras arched her hips and pushed his finger as far as it would go.

Finally releasing her lips, Alucard gasped as she ground her hot pussy into his hand. Hearing

the squish of moisture as he slid his finger in and out of her dripping pussy, Alucard reached

down and unzipped his pants, freeing his thick cock. Grabbing the thick base, he positioned the

dripping head against her hot opening. Gazing deeply into his police girl's blue eyes, Alucard

slowly slid his cock deep inside her. Gasping as the thick head of his cock parted her pussy,

Seras lifted her hips and tightly squeezed his lean hips. Tilting her head back she moaned at

the feel of his thick cock reaching deep. _"Does this feel good, police girl" _he panted as he

fucked into her roughly. _"Yes, fuck me just like that!" _she screamed as he quickly thrust his

hips deeper and deeper. _"Seras" _he roughly growled as he felt her pussy clenching him tightly

in release. Alucard's thrusts suddenly stopped as he pressed as deep as he could go. Reaching

down Seras softly caressed his tight stomach as she felt his cock jerking inside her. Clenching

her inner muscles in release, Seras suddenly felt his hot seed shooting deep inside her, _"Ah, _

_Seras that's it...milk it out of my balls" _he panted roughly as he planted his hands beside her

head and gently fell onto her. Seras moaned as Alucard fell onto her and pushed his still

jerking cock even deeper into her. Feeling the hot wetness deep inside her clenching pussy,

Seras gazed into Alucard's red eyes, and lovingly pulled him down beside her. With his thick

cock still inside her Alucard gently turned Seras onto her side and tenderly pulled her back up

against his chest. Alucard slid one arm around her and gently cupped her large breast in his

palm. Nuzzling the back of her neck, Alucard deeply inhaled the scent of her hair,

_"Seras...don't ever leave me" _he thought softly, as he shut his eyes and allowed the calming

darkness of sleep to take him. Hearing Alucard's deep voice inisde her mind Seras slowly looked

over her shoulder. Feeling tears forming in her eyes, Seras stared into his peaceful face,

_"Master, I don't ever want to leave you either, but..." _she broke off her low whisper as her

breath caught painfully in her throat. As a hot blood tear fell down her face, Seras slowly

turned her head back around and softly touched the back of his hand that cradled her breast.

Suddenly her eyes flared wide in shock, _"Master just used our mental link to each other...but I _

_don't think he was even aware of it!" _Seras whispered in a low voice. Just then Seras thought

of the first time Alucard had linked his mind to hers, with that steamy vision of himself

sliding his pants down his pale thighs. "_What if master has never completely severed that mental _

_link with me?" _Seras thought to herself as she suddenly remembered the recent vision she had

just seen as Alucard had been sleeping inside his coffin, Seras widened her eyes, _"Oh god...has _

_master unconsciously linked his mind to mine when he is dreaming? Is that how...I have been able _

_to see his past memories?" _Seras wondered as she closed her eyes and thought back to the very

first dream she had of his past, Seras had been unable to hear what was being said then, but in

all the other dreams since... gasping softly, Seras finally realized that ever since Alucard

allowed himself to soften towards her, she has been able to see and hear everything going on in

his dreams_. "Master has allowed himself to unconsciously link with my mind as he is sleeping, _

_and that is how I am able to see his memories, he is linking his dream to my mind! The _

_weakening of the spell has to be the reason why I can now hear what is going on in master's _

_dreams!" S_eras thought excitedly as she slowly allowed her eyes to drift shut, and finally join

Alucard in sleep...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the comfortable chair in his room, Walter was reaching for a book on the side table

when he heard the telephone ringing. Quickly rising from his seat, he walked over towards his

nightstand. Staring down at the phone, Walter slowly reached down and picked up after the

fourth ring. _"Walter! what the hell took you so long?" _Integra's irritated voice demanded in

his ear. "_My apologies, Sir Integra I was just walking through the door when I heard the phone _

_ringing, please forgive me_" he calmly answered as he closed his eyes and listened. _"Walter, how _

_is the spell holding? Are there any visible signs of its weakening yet?_" she demanded coldly.

_"No, nothing that I have observed, Sir Integra_" he calmly answered her, as he tightly squeezed

the phone in his hand. _"Really, no signs at all?" _she softly whispered. A sharp feeling of

intense dread pierced his heart as he clearly heard the heavy doubt filling her soft whisper.

"_I have seen no signs of it Sir Integra"_ Walter firmly replied as his grip tightened even

further on the phone. "_Well, be that as it may, I will be arriving earlier than I had planned. _

_As I have said, Seras is too great a temptation for Alucard to avoid for very long. So when I _

_return I have decided to send Alucard's pathetic toy on a very special mission" _Integra laughed

cruelly as she hung up. Hearing the dial tone in his ear, Walter slammed the phone down

angrily. _"Forgive me my friends instead of helping you find happiness...I fear that I have _

_instead doomed you both to eternal misery_" Walter whispered sadly as he walked towards his

chair and sat in despair. With his elbows resting on his knees, Walter gently cradled his head

in his hands, "_Whatever __**special **__mission Integra sends Seras on, it is guaranteed to get her _

_killed! I have to get Seras away from Hellsing before Sir Integra returns!_" Walter fiercely

whispered, as a feeling of intense dread washed over him once again...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reaching the end of this chapter everyone! I will probably get chapter twelve posted maybe Wednesday, but knowing me it will probably be Tuesday lol! I hope the upcoming chapters continue to please...lol! Yes there will be more steamy lemons to come...I think...I hope...if you want lol! So please review, I look forward to them...well ya know the nice ones lol! Until the next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is here! I hope you enjoy!!**

**Rating****- Mature**

**Disclaimer****-**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am not making any money for writing this.

**Chapter Twelve**

Slowly opening her eyes, Seras could feel Alucard's deep breathing gently blowing against the

back of her neck. Slowly turning her head over her shoulder she gazed into his sleeping face,

with a wicked grin, gently thrusting her hips back into him, Seras heard a deep moan rumble

from his throat. Feeling his cock jerking to life inside her, Seras contracted her inner

muscles, and slowly coaxed his soft cock into growing hard and thick. Lifting her hand she

gently smoothed his black hair out of his sleeping face. _"Master" _she softly whispered, as she

stared into his peaceful face, and suddenly remembered his silently whispered plea,

_"Seras...don't ever leave me" _Turning her head back around she glanced down at his bare hand

holding her breast so possessively. _"If the spell is not completely broken before Sir Integra _

_returns...I may have no choice"_ she thought sadly as her downcast eyes filled with hot blood.

Seras gently laid her hand on the back of his, and closed her eyes. As tears fell down her

face, she slowly pulled her hips away from him. Feeling his cock wetly sliding out of her, she

heard Alucard moan quietly at the loss, as he suddenly released his hold on her breast, and

sleepily turned over on his side. Not wanting him to witness her tears, Seras carefully climbed

out of the coffin and slowly headed towards the door. Quickly making her way down the

hallway towards her room, Seras wiped the blood from her face and stopped in front of her door.

Twisting the doorknob she stepped inside, and walked towards the dresser, opening the drawer

she grabbed her uniform, and turned to walk towards the bathroom. Suddenly she jumped at the

loud knock against the door. Turning around, Seras walked towards the door, and slowly

opened it. She gasped as she stared into Walter's sad eyes, "_Walter, what's wrong?" _she softly

demanded, as she saw fear shining from his dark eyes. Quickly stepping into her room, Walter

grabbed her hand, with a tight grip. _"Seras, Sir Integra suspects that the spell has already _

_started to weaken, and has decided to return earlier than planned, most likely she will arrive _

_sometime tonight!" _he whispered desperately, as he watched her face crumple in total

defeat. _"She suspects already?" _she sadly whispered, as all her hopes of being able to break

the spell in time vanished in an instant. Bowing her head, Seras felt her nose burning at the

arrival of bitter tears. _"Yes, and when she arrives, Sir Integra will send you on a __**special**_

_mission, which will only be complete...when you are dead!" _Walter fiercely whispered, _"But how _

_can I leave him now...the spell is already half way broken" _she sadly whispered as her throat

seized painfully on a gut wrenching sob of despair. Walter tightened his grip on her hand,

_"Seras, you __**must **__leave Hellsing...if you refuse, you will never have the chance to break the _

_other half of the spell" _he gently whispered. Raising her head, Seras stared at Walter's grim

featured face, "_Walter, where will I go? " _she hoarsely whispered, as she felt the hot blood

sliding down her face and dripping onto the stone floor. "_There is a old abandoned Victorian _

_house not too far from here, when you are ready...meet me in the foyer and I will take you to _

_it." _he softly whispered, as he turned to walk out the door. "S_hould I tell master...why I am _

_leaving?" _she softly asked as more tears dripped to the floor. _"I am sorry Seras...that is not _

_my decision to make" _he said quietly as he walked out the door. Walking towards the bathroom,

Seras stared into the blood filled eyes, staring back at her from the small mirror on the wall.

Alucard's silently thought words, softly echoed in her mind once again, "_Seras...don't ever _

_leave me_" watching as more bloody tears quickly ran down her face, Seras turned away from the

mirror and walked towards the shower, turning on the hot water, she waited for it to heat up,

as she pulled off her silky blue gown, and let it slip slowly from her fingers to the floor.

Stepping naked under the steaming spray, Seras tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

Thinking of how Alucard had held her so tightly to him in his sleep, as if he feared that she

would disappear, had blood gushing from her eyes. _"Master!_" she harshly sobbed, as she bowed

her head and cried as if her heart were broken. Opening her eyes she tried to stop the gut

wrenching sobs that ripped through her. Leaning against the cold wall, Seras stared down at

the blood tinted water that slowly ran down the drain, and wondered what she should do...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching for Seras with a wicked grin, Alucard suddenly snapped open his eyes when he realized

that he was alone. _"Seras_" he softly whispered as he raised his hand and lifted the lid of his

coffin. Quickly scanning his room, he found that he was all alone. Climbing out of the coffin,

Alucard walked over to the small table beside his chair, and reached for his shirt laying on

the edge. Pulling it on he quickly done up the buttons, then reached for his red coat. As he

was shrugging into it, he suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway, hoping that it was

Seras, Alucard stepped towards the door, and swung it open. As he stepped out into the dark

hallway, he turned his head and looked down the hall. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw Seras

running towards the staircase. _"Seras" _he softly whispered as he ran down the hallway after

her. Alucard's long stride easily caught up to her as she was about to ascend the stone steps.

Wrapping his arm around her from behind, Alucard gently pulled her back into his embrace. _"Why _

_do you run from me...Seras?" _he softly whispered into her ear, as his tongue wetly licked down

her throat. "_Are you afraid of me?" _he hotly breathed against her racing pulse, moaning at the

feel of his sharp fangs lightly scraping her sensitive skin, Seras closed her eyes. _"Never" _she

breathed as she arched her back and pressed her throat deeper into his fangs. Feeling the razor

sharp tips slice deep into her flesh, Seras smiled wickedly as she felt his arm suddenly

pulling her roughly back into him. Wrapping his other arm around her, Alucard held her tightly

against him as he sank his fangs deep with a heated moan of pleasure. Gasping at the pain in

her throat, Seras snapped open her eyes, but they quickly became heavy lidded as the pain

melted into the sweetest of aches. Savoring what little time she had with him, Seras wished

with all her heart that she could stay with him always. Feeling his fangs slowly pull out of

her throat, she slowly slid her eyes fully open. Feeling his grip on her loosen, Seras turned

around in his arms and looked into his blazing red eyes. "_Master, I must leave you"_ she

whispered sadly as she watched his eyes flare in confusion at her words, "_Leave me?" _he softly

whispered as he stared down into her sad eyes. "_Yes, as soon as possible" _she whispered as a

blood tear fell from the corner of her eye. Pressing his mouth against her forehead, Alucard

cradled her head as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, "_No...please don't leave me Seras!" _he

quietly pleaded as he crushed her to him. _"Master!" _she cried into his chest as she raised her

hand and laid it over his racing heart. "_I would never willingly leave your side...but my life _

_is in..." _she suddenly broke off her tearful whisper, as she felt Alucard's whole body freeze,

_"You life is in...what Seras?" _he harshly growled as he lifted her face and stared into her

dripping red eyes, "_Tell me_!" he demanded harshly. When Seras remained silent, he hissed

angrily at her refusal to answer him. _"My master, please forgive me" _she sadly whispered as she

gently pulled his head down for one last kiss. Softly kissing his cold lips, she gently slid

her tongue into his mouth and savored his wet taste. Breaking the kiss, Seras slowly slid her

hand through his long black hair. Reluctanly stepping back from him, Seras once again wished

that she could stay with him. When his long hair had finally slipped from her fingers, Seras

looked deeply into his beautiful red eyes, _"Goodbye...Alucard_" she said softly, then turned to

walk away from him. _"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" _he roared angrily at her retreating

back. Feeling her eyes welling with blood, she tightly closed them and bit her full bottom lip

as she continued to walk away. _"Seras!" _he shouted in fear and rage, as he quickly walked

towards her. Hearing his heavy footsteps rapidly approaching her from behind, she suddenly

stopped walking, Seras sank her sharp fangs deep into her lip, and felt warm blood dripping

down her chin. _"Why?...tell me why" _he snarled angrily at her back, opening her eyes, Seras

looked over her shoulder and stared into his angry eyes, and saw panic and fear hidden deep

within the red depths. _"Please understand that I do this most unwillingly...I would remain by _

_your side forever...but that is now impossible"_ she softly whispered as she turned her head and

walked away...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just a little heads up though, my brother's wedding is coming up soon and I still have things that I need to work on so...I might not be able to update as fast as I have been lol! Don't worry though, I absolutely hate it when my favorite stories never seem to update lol! Trust me this story will be completed...if people still like it that is lol! Until the next soon to be updated chapter... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, I really do love them lol! Well I really had nothing at all to do today so I thought that I would cheer you guys up with another chapter lol! and yes I am aware that I have no life...lucky for you...uhh that is of course if you even like the story lol! Enjoy!!**

**Rating- Mature**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am making no money for writing this.

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Alucard watched Seras walking away from him, his jet black hair fell into his face as he

dropped his head, and tightly closed his eyes. Hearing her soft footsteps echoing on the stone

floor, Alucard felt blood welling behind his closed lids, as he swallowed thickly past the

painful lump in the back of his throat. Snapping his eyes open, he felt the hot blood running

down his face as he narrowed his bloody eyes into angry slits, _"You are still my servant...and _

_I refuse to release you!" _he angrily shouted, seeing her steps falter at his words, Alucard

suddenly flashed himself directly in front of her and roughly pushed her up against the stone

wall. Her back slapped against the hard stone, as she stared into his furious red eyes.

Crushing her between the cold wall and his body, Alucard quickly grabbed her arms and roughly

lifted them above her head. Holding her wrists tightly against the wall, he slowly glided his

other hand up her stomach, until he reached her heaving breasts. Softly pinching the hard

nipples, Alucard pressed his mouth against her quivering lips, "_Your not leaving me" _he

breathed deeply into her mouth, "w_ithout a fucking reason!"_ he suddenly snarled angrily, as he

sharply nipped her lip with the tip of his fang. Gasping at the painful sting, Seras felt hot

blood slowly welling from the tiny cut. Rolling out his long tongue, Alucard gently licked away

the drop of blood glistening on her full bottom lip. Seras felt the sharp pain recede as

Alucard slowly lapped at the small wound with his wet tongue. Slowly sliding his hand down her

body, he finally reached her short skirt, fisting the material in his hand, he suddenly jerked

it up over her hips. Quickly dipping his glove-less hand under her lacy panties, Alucard groaned

at the feel of her hot silkiness against his bare fingers, _"Why are you so determined to leave _

_me...do I disgust you?" _he whispered harshly against her mouth. Moaning at the feel of his long

middle finger pressing deeply inside her, Seras sharply arched her body against the wall and

pressed her hips against his hand. "_You have never disgusted me...not ever!" _she harshly

breathed against his cold lips, as she closed her eyes and suddenly remembered Mina walking

away from him...just like she was doing. Snapping her eyes wide open, Seras gasped in shock.

Mina had made him believe that he was disgusting and undeserving of love. _"If I leave without _

_telling him the real reason, I would be no better than Mina_" she thought sadly. Refusing to

resemble that cold bitch in any way, Seras leaned into his mouth and wetly slid her tongue in

between his parted lips. Passionately kissing him, she moaned as his tongue mimicked his finger

thrusting deep inside her dripping pussy. Gently pulling his finger out of her, Alucard raised

his soaked finger, and slowly slid it into his mouth. Gasping at the erotic sight of him

moaning deeply around his finger, Seras gently tried to pry her wrists loose from his fierce

grip. Slowly pulling his middle finger out of his mouth, Alucard leaned into her neck, _"Answer _

_me...and I will release you_" he whispered harshly deep inside her ear. As he panted against her

neck, Seras slowly closed her eyes and answered, "_Sir Integra returns tonight, and if I stay _

_here with you...she will kill me_" she softly whispered as she felt his breathing stop against

her throat as his whole body suddenly froze in shock. _"Never!" he growled fiercely against her _

_throat, "If you die...then so would I" _he raggedly breathed into her neck, as two blood tears

slowly ran down his pale face. Alucard's gloved hand, slowly released his fierce hold on her

wrists, as he dropped his arm to his side. Seras suddenly stared at his gloved hand as one of

his seals glowed bright red. Following her gaze, Alucard saw that the first seal had

disappeared from his right glove. "_Seras_" he whispered softly as he saw her bowing her head

sadly. Feeling bitter tears building behind her eyes, she closed them tightly, _"Only four more _

_seals remain...but there is no time now_" she whispered sadly, as she raised her hand and gently

smoothed his black hair out of his face, _"Sir Integra suspects that the spell has already _

_weakened...I know that when she returns she will send you on the most violent mission ever, in _

_order to ensure that the spell remains strong." _she said sadly as she gently wiped away the

blood staining his face. "_Walter is waiting for me...I must hurry_" she whispered as she slowly

withdrew her hand from his grim face. _"Where will you go?" _he hoarsely whispered as he felt her

hand leave his face. "_To an old abandoned Victorian house not too far from here_." she quietly

answered him, as she gently raised his gloved hand to her mouth and kissed the small empty

space on the back of his glove. Slowly releasing his hand, Seras turned and quickly walked up

the steps. Walter was standing by the staircase as Seras entered the foyer. "_Seras, we must _

_leave at once_!" he urgently demanded as he quickly walked towards the front door and opened it.

Following Walter out into the night, Seras suddenly glanced over her shoulder and searched the

dark shadows of the foyer, hoping to see Alucard's precious face. Seeing nothing but shadows,

Seras slowly turned her head back around and walked out the door. As the car quickly

drove past the Hellsing gate, Seras glanced back and saw Alucard watching from the open

doorway. Feeling a warm tickling sensation at the back of his mind, Alucard suddenly heard

Seras's voice, _"Master...I will always be with you_" she softly whispered into his mind as

she slowly raised her hand in farewell...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly driving away from Hellsing, Walter sadly glanced over at Seras, _"Did you tell him_?" he

asked quietly. "_Yes, I told him everything...I couldn't bear to let him think that I was _

_leaving him because he disgusted me" _she whispered as she glanced out the window and up into

the black sky, gazing at the sparkling stars, Seras felt blood dripping from her eyes. "_Walter, _

_master lost another seal just before I left him" _she sadly whispered as more tears fell from

her eyes. Pulling her sad eyes away from the sky, Seras looked over at Walter, "_I was so close _

_to breaking the spell forever" _she said quietly, as she clenched her fist tightly in her lap.

_"I know that Sir Integra will send him on the bloodiest of missions to strengthen the binding _

_spell. When she does, master's seals will return and he will never be free_." she furiously

whispered as she slammed her head back against the seat. _"There may be a way around that" _

Walter said gently as he suddenly pressed the break pedal and turned the steering wheel to the

left and drove down a back road that was almost hidden from the main road. Stepping on the gas,

he quickly drove down the narrow road that was surrounded by tall weeds, hearing the stems

beating against the car, Seras looked over expectantly at Walter. _"Think Seras, what does it _

_take for the spell to remain strong? Bloodshed and the darkest of emotions right? So, all you _

_have to do is take out the ghouls before Alucard does, thus preventing him from shedding _

_blood"_ he said as he quickly glanced over at her with a smile. _"But...how will I know where his _

_missions will be?" _she softly asked in confusion. _"That should be no problem...since you are _

_mentally linked to him you will be able to sense where he will be...at least in the general _

_direction anyway. You can communicate with him through your mental connection, so stay in _

_constant contact with him, in this way your voice will hopefully drown out any dark emotion _

_that he may be feeling. The only drawback to this of course is if anything happens to you"_ he

quietly whispered as he looked over at her with sadness shining from his eyes. _"You are still _

_just a fledgling Seras...I fear that this is much too dangerous for you to even attempt. But I _

_understand your need to free him...so I will of course help you in any way I can_." he said

softly as he suddenly braked and brought the car to a stop. Looking out the windshield, Seras

saw the abandoned three story Victorian house sitting back away from the dead end road.

_"Everything you need is inside...good luck, Seras_" he softly whispered, as he grabbed her hand

and gently squeezed. "_Walter, thank you for everything_" she said quietly, as squeezed his hand

with a grateful smile. Opening the door, Seras climbed out of the car and watched as Walter

turned the car around and sped off down the road. Watching until the car was completely gone,

Seras gazed around at the surrounding forest in delight, "_This place is beautiful, even if it _

_is rundown" _she softly whispered, as she slowly walked towards the house. Walking up the steps

towards the front door, Seras reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. Swinging the door

open, Seras walked in and closed the door behind her. Seeing several bags laying on the floor

in front of her, Seras bent down and looked into them. Knifes, guns and clips of bullets filled

one of them, the second one was filled with clothes and the last one was filled with ice and

blood packs. "_This should hold me for a while"_ she whispered as she reached inside and withdrew

the icy pack of blood and ripped it open, drinking the blood quickly, Seras suddenly thought

back over Walter's words, "_I have to kill the ghouls before Alucard does in order to prevent _

_him from violently shedding blood, and feeding the spell into growing strong_." she softly

thought to herself as she reached down and grabbed the three bags and hauled them down to the

dark basement. Looking around, Seras saw that Walter had provided her with a bed in the far

corner. Walking towards it, Seras smiled at Walter's kindness. Setting the bags on the floor,

Seras stretched out on the soft bed, and as her eyes slowly drifted shut she thought of

Alucard...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope this chapter pleased lol! In chapter fourteen we finally get to see Integra's arrival! Yes I know that I have made her into such a bitch...no wait she was already like that sorry lol! In upcoming chapters I am sure that you will want to take her out...just as much as I do lol! So review and tell me if it was good for you, until the next chapter...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would just like to thank some of my awesome reviewers who have encouraged me to finish writing this story. Impaled Smiles,KawaiiKittyChan,Kenjutsu Princess and Kurogawa Yumi, If not for your uplifting and very encouraging words I am ashamed to say that this story would never have been completed! And now here is chapter fourteen...enjoy!!**

**Rating- Mature**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I am just borrowing the **real**characters and making my own story about Alucard and Seras having a relationship lol! Oh and I am making no money at all for writing this horribly formatted story lol!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sitting with his back against the trunk of a tree, Alucard bowed his head and stared at his

gloved hand. "_I will always be with you_" her voice echoed in his mind as he slowly closed his

eyes, "_Seras" _he breathed as he slowly leaned his head back against the rough bark, and opened

his eyes. Staring up at the night sky, Alucard saw a dark cloud slowly drifting towards the

glowing moon. As it slowly engulfed the moon with its black shadow, he glanced away and stared

into the slowly darkening forest in front of him. Balling his glove hand into a tight fist,

Alucard lowered his gaze to the four remaining seals. "_Soon...master will return_" he growled

angrily, as a cool breeze gently blew his long hair into red eyes. Raising his bare hand he

slowly smoothed his hair back away from his face and suddenly felt a warm tickling sensation

at the back of his mind. "_Seras...is that you_?" he urgently whispered to her mind as he quickly

stood and waited anxiously to hear her voice. Seconds ticked by and all he heard was complete

silence. Growling in anger he whipped around and quickly made his way back to Hellsing. As he

walked across the dew dampened grass, he suddenly glanced towards the tall maze situated in the

center of the gardens. _"Seras_" he huskily breathed, as the memory of what happened in the

center of that maze quickly flashed behind his eyes. A wicked grin slowly stretched his lips as

his fangs fully extended in his mouth. Running his tongue over his sharp fangs, he knew exactly

how to get a response from his police girl...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreaming of Alucard, Seras suddenly rolled onto her side and sighed deeply as a small smile

softly graced her lips. Suddenly she snapped open her eyes with a gasp, "_Alucard_" she moaned

longingly as the vision of her sliding his pants down his lean hips in the maze, seductively

slipped into her mind. His deep shout of pleasure echoed inside her mind as she saw the way the

huge head of his cock had dripped with lust. Her mouth instantly watered for another exotic

taste of him. Watching herself swallowing him deep, had steaming hot moisture gushing from her

clenching pussy as she closed her eyes and rubbed her thighs together, hoping to relief the

slightly painful ache. Hearing him moan in pleasure had made her so hot, she had longed to make

him moan again and again. "_Are you getting wet...Seras?_" his asked softly with a voice dripping

with lust. Arching her body, she moaned quietly as she felt another gush of hot silky moisture

leaking from her at just the sound of his deep voice inside her mind. _"Only for you...my _

_master, is your cock as hard and thick as I remember?" _she erotically whispered to him, as she

suddenly grinned at hearing his deep groan echoing through her mind. _"Why don't I come to you _

_later tonight...and you can judge for yourself" _he raggedly breathed. Slowly opening her eyes

she wished with all her heart that he was free to do whatever he wanted. "_No...you can't leave _

_Hellsing, Sir Integra could arrive at any moment and if she finds you gone...you have suffered _

_so much already it would kill me to have you punished because of me"_ she sadly whispered as she

felt tears suddenly pricking her eyes. Not wanting him to know that she cried, she fought them

back as she waited to hear his voice. "_Seras_" he softly whispered as she rose from the bed and

slowly walked over towards the steps that led out of the basment. "S_omeone is driving through _

_the gate...we will finish this later" _he raggedly whispered as she suddenly saw Alucard

tenderly cupping her head in his hands and passionately kissing her full lips as the vision

slowly faded from her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parking the car, Walter quickly removed the key and turned off the lights. Opening the door, he

hastily stood to his feet and walked towards the front door. Opening the front door he slipped

inside and almost walked straight into Alucard. Gasping at his sudden appearance in front of

him, Walter raised his hand to his chest, "_I really wish that you would stop doing that_" he

breathed heavily. "_Seras has told me that master plans to kill her...so she already knows that _

_the spell is weakening then?"_ he harshly growls as he looked into Walter's eyes for answers.

_"Yes, if Seras had stayed here Sir Integra would have killed her"_ he answers sadly. "_But_ m_aster _

_is a mere human and Seras is a vampire, how the hell could she kill her?" _he growls angrily, as

he paces back and forth in confusion_. _"_You are forgetting my friend that you, the king of all _

_vampires was enslaved by a human who could, just as easily have had you killed...instead of _

_making you into Hellsing's greatest weapon"_ he softly whispers. Alucard suddenly froze as he

remembered his total helplessness at Abraham Van Hellsing's hands. "_Sir Integra knows nothing _

_for certain...it all depends on how well you convince her that you harbour no soft emotions _

_towards Seras..and of course that you keep your hands hidden from her at all times." _he quietly

warned him as he slowly walked towards the staircase. With one foot resting on the bottom step,

Walter looked back over his shoulder, "_Remember...no matter what Sir Integra may say...you _

_cannot allow your true feelings to show." _Turning his head away, Walter slowly walked up the

steps_. _Glancing away from his retreating back, Alucard turned to walk down the stone steps that

led to the basement. "_Master must never suspect that the spell has weakened...or that Seras has _

_managed to break through the ice of my dead heart...and reach the man hidden behind the _

_monster_." he softly whispered as he continued to walk down the darkened hallway. Feeling a

sudden piercing pain rip through his hand, he hissed angrily. "_So...you have returned at _

_last...my master" _he snarls through his clenched teeth as the pain continues to stab his hand.

Knowing from experience that it would last until he finally answered her summons, he quickly

flashed himself in front of her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the balcony outside of her office, Sir Integra slowly lifted a cigar to her mouth

amd withdrew a lighter from her pant pocket. It was darker than usual, since the moon and all

the stars were hidden behind the dark clouds. Staring out across the gardens, she lifted the

lighted up to the cigar. The small flame was like a beacon in the night as she lit the

cigar and inhaled the fragrant smoke deep into her lungs. Slightly leaning against the stone

balcony she angrily blew the smoke out of her nose as she waited impatiently for Alucard to

appear. "_My master...I hope you enjoyed yourself while you were away" _his deep voice tauntingly

whispered from behind her. Clinging to the dark shadows, Alucard slowly pulled his hands behind

his back without her noticing. Slowly turning around Integra stared into his red eyes, "_Where _

_is your simpering little fledgling this evening...doesn't she follow you wherever you go?"_ she

sneered as a smoky line drifted from the cigar she was holding. "_I have a mission that I would _

_like to send her on, in order to prove her worth as a vampire to Hellsing_." she said coldly

with a small smile blooming across her lips. "_Unfortunately police girl has abandoned me" _he

calmly said as if her disappearance didn't matter to him one bit. "_What?...are you saying that _

_your devoted servant has left you?" _she asked curiously as she walked closer to him. Staring

into his cold and unfeeling eyes, she suddenly grinned cruelly. "_Did she finally realize that _

_you belong to me...and I would never allow you...to truly be hers_? she softly whispered as she

searched his face to see if you words had affected him at all. "_She finally realized that a _

_pathetic fledgling who still harbours the same soft emotions as a human is completely useless _

_to me" _he sneered coldly as his hands that were hidden behind his back clenched into tight

fists. "_You must have said something horrible to her...what was it_?" she softly whispered as

she leaned into him. Tilting his head down he stared into her icy blue eyes, "_I told her that _

_every time I looked into her eyes, I saw that disgusting emotion that the humans call _

_love...and that I regretted ever turning her into a vampire_" he harshly gritted through his

clenched teeth. "_Poor lovesick Seras that must have truly broken her heart, no wonder she ran _

_away...I didn't realize that you were so cruel"_ she mockingly laughed as she walked past him.

Stepping into her office, she walks to her chair and sits down. Following her inside, Alucard

stands in front of her desk. "_Should I bring her back, my master_?" Raising her gaze to his

face, Integra suddenly realized that Walter was right after all, nothing about him has changed,

he is still cold and unfeeling as ever. Smiling in relief she raises the cigar to her mouth,

"_No, let her go...I never wanted her here in the first place" _she says coldly as she opens a

folder on her desk. "_Since Seras is no longer here, her mission falls to you. Search and _

_destroy every single ghoul in Briar Village and bathe in their blood_." she coldly orders him as

she stares into his red eyes. "_It would be a pleasure...a truly great pleasure_" he whispers

wickedly as he stares into her cold eyes, "_You are dismissed...my servant_" she coldly informs

him. Suddenly vanishing from her office, Alucard appears in his room. Leaning back against the

wooden door, he tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling. "_Even though one hand is _

_completely removed of seals...Integra still controls me...I feel the lust for bloodshed even _

_now_." he softly whispers as blood suddenly fills his red eyes, closing them tightly he feels

the scalding wetness leaking from under his closed lids and slowly sliding down his face...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah! it is finally finished lol! I have to admit that this chapter really fought me...it didn't want to be written lol! But I refused to quit until it gave me something good lol! I hope that I succeeded and you all enjoyed it lol! Until the next chapter... **


	15. Chapter 15

**I really do appreciate every single one of you who has taken the time to read my story! I do hope that it is still holding your interest lol! I had originally intended fro this to be a steamy chapter but when I started typing it...it just didn't go that way...so please forgive me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway lol! **

**Rating- Mature**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am not being paid to write this.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sitting on the bed with her knees raised, Seras leaned her head back against the cold brick

wall. "_I wonder if Integra is at Hellsing_?" she silently wondered as she stared up at

the abandoned spider webs hanging from the low cieling. Watching the lacy gray webs swaying

gently in the cool draft that blew through the basement she closed her eyes and sighed. "_She is _

_already here...Seras_" he suddenly whispered into her mind. Snapping her eyes open she slid to

the edge of the bed, "_Do you have a mission_?" she asked quietly as she anxiously waited for his

answer. "_Yes...I must leave immediately...for Briar_" he harshly gritted as her eyes flared

widely at the name of the village. Rising from the bed she bent down and grabbed the bag of

weapons from the floor and quickly tossed it onto the bed. _"Briar Village...is not too far from _

_here...I must get there before Alucard does!" _she frantically whispered to herself as his dark

and tormented voice filled her mind. "A_ll I have to do to complete the mission...is to pull the _

_trigger...again...and again...and again!" _he whispered in a voice filled with madness. "_No!_"

she breathed in horror as she quickly unzipped the bag of weapons, and pulled out a black

leather holster. Buckling the belt to fit low on her waist, she bend over and quickly adjusted

the thin black strap around her upper thigh. As she adjusted the other strap she straightened

and reached into the bag to grab a handful of clips along with two handguns. Throwing the clips

along with the guns onto the bed she lifted a small black case from the bag, and unsnapped it.

Gripping the golden hilt of the slender blade she slid it free of its sheath and lifted her

right booted foot onto the edge of the bed. _"I __**will**__ be with you tonight...my master" _she softly

whispered as she slowly slid the blade down her boot and lowered her leg to the floor. _"I don't _

_know if I can overcome this...Seras" _he raggedly whispered in a voice thick with doubt as he

slowly left her mind. Feeling her eyes filling with tears she slid her hand across the bed and

tightly gripped the silver handled gun. _"Alucard...I promise to complete this mission...no _

_matter how high...the price may be" _she softly whispered as she slammed a clip into the gun

with a click. Quickly sliding the gun into her right holster, she wrapped her hand around the

black handle of the second gun and reached for a clip on the bed. Loading it with a soft click

she slid it into her left holster and grabbed the remaining clips from the bed. Tucking them

into her pockets she ran over towards the steps and quickly left the basement. Running towards

the front door the blue of her eyes darkened to a deep red, as she flung open the wooden door

and stepped out onto the porch. Jumping off the porch she ran towards the village...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting a white tray on Sir Integra's desk, Walter laid a small cup and saucer in front of her

and lifted the gold colored teapot from the tray. Leaning over slightly he poured the steaming

hot tea into the black and gold teacup. Filling it all the way to the top he straightened and

placed the pot back on the tray. "_Would you like any cream or sugar Sir Integra?" _he asked

quietly. "_No_" she coldly answered as she raised the cup to her mouth and took a sip. Lifting

the tray he walked towards the door. As he was about to walk out of the office her cold voice

stopped him. "_Just a_ _moment Walter...what happened to my two soldiers...that I had stationed at _

_the front gate?" _she sternly demanded as she raised her elbows to the edge of the desk and

pressed her clenched fists against her mouth. His eyes flared widely as her cold words echoed

through his mind. Turning around he stared into her icy blue eyes, "_They are missing?" _he

quietly asked as she lowered her hands and rose from her chair. Turning around she glanced out

the window and stared down at the tall wrought iron gate. "_Yes...when I arrived the gate was _

_open and the guards were gone. I want you to search the surrounding area thoroughly for any _

_signs of a struggle_" she said through clenched teeth as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"_Now, Walter!" _she shouted angrily as she stared into his dark eyes. "_As you wish...Sir _

_Integra_" he softly replied as he tightly clenched his fists and walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running down the cobble stoned street, Seras suddenly slowed to a stop and slid her hand down

to tightly grip the silver handle of the gun resting in her right holster. Pulling the gun free

she held her arm straight our in front of her and slowly scanned the deserted village for

ghouls. "_Where __**are**__ they_?" she softly whispered as she walked towards the village clinic. Slowly

walking up the wooden steps she noticed that the glass in the upper part of the door was

shattered and laying all over the porch floor. Hearing the glass crunching under her boots, she

stepped into the brick building and scanned the small room for the undead, finding nothing but

scattered papers littering the floor and overturned chairs she decided to move on. As she

walked down the dark hallway she suddenly smelled the overwhelming scent of blood coming from

the end of the hall. Tightening her hand around the silver handle of the gun she swallowed

thickly as she neared the room on her left. Finally arriving in the doorway of what appeared to

be a small operating room, her eyes suddenly widened in complete horror as she saw the unmoving

woman laying on the floor surrounded by male ghouls. One bit down into the vulnerable skin of

the woman's throat and vicously shook its head from side to side as red blood gushed from the

wound. Aiming her gun directly between the ghoul's eyes she was slowly applying pressure to the

trigger when one of the ghouls reached for the dead woman's legs and spread them wide. Her eyes

darkened from red to a blackish burgundy as the hellish memory from her past suddenly

resurfaced to the front of her mind. The memory of her mother's dead body being raped played

over and over in her unstable mind as she suddenly threw her head back and felt complete

darkness consume her. A crooked and twisted grin spread her lips as her dark side blessedly

pushed the memory to the very back of her mind. Aiming her gun at the ghoul who kneeled between

the woman's legs she pulled the trigger and laughed evilly as the head exploded into a shower

of blood and brains. At the loud sound of the gun firing, the other six ghouls in the room

turned to look at her with their eyes full of insatiable hunger and slowly walked towards her

as they moaned eerily. The ghoul that was feeding from the woman's throat slowly turned and

looked into her red eyes with the woman's flesh hanging from its disgusting mouth. Walking into

the room she quickly shot the other six ghouls in the head and grinned insanely as their

headless bodies fell to the floor. Staring at the red puddles forming under them she holstered

her gun and jerked her gaze to the last remaining ghoul. The creature staggered to its feet and

with blood covering the bottom half of its face, moved towards her. Slowly pulling the trigger

as she stared into its lifeless eyes she felt its wet blood spattering onto her face as the

body fell with a wet thump. Dark eyes gleaming in hunger as she holstered her gun and gazed

down at the dark blood quickly pooling onto the floor. Kneeling down she rested her hands

against the cool tile and slid her long tongue out to greedily lap at the crimson puddle.

Moaning as the blood slid down her throat she suddenly glanced out the door that was standing

wide open and froze. Her dark eyes widened as she saw at least a hundred undead ghouls not

thirty feet away walking towards the open door. Jumping to her feet she pulled the silver gun

free of its holster and ran outside. Quickly shooting ten ghouls in the head before she had to

reload, she turned and ran towards the front of the clinic. With her gun loaded she glanced

behind her and emptied it into twelve more ghouls as she reached for another clip. Suddenly she

felt herself falling as she landed heavily onto her right side. Screaming in agonized pain as

the blade inside her boot slammed against the rocky ground and sliced her flesh straight to the

bone. Her dark eyes flared at the overwhelming pain and quickly flashed back to blue.

"_Dammit...why does my...stronger side...always leave me...when I need it...the most_" she

rapidly panted as she turned her head and slammed the clip into the bottom of the gun and shot

twelve of the closest ghouls in the head. Painfully getting to her feet she felt hot blood

dripping down her leg as she tried to gently apply her weight onto her right foot. Nearly

crumpling to the ground she regained her balance on her left leg and slid the silver gun back

into her holster as she reached for the fully loaded gun at her hip. Pulling it free she fired

until she was empty, then quickly reached into her pocket and withdrew the last clip. Staring

down at it in her hand she tightly closed her eyes and loaded the gun with a loud click.

Opening her eyes she slowly turned around to face the sixteen ghouls that remained and fired

until she heard a click. Moaning in pain as she bent down and withdrew the blade from her boot

she straightened and felt hot blood gushing from her slashed leg as she slowly turned away.

Feeling lightheaded from blood loss she leaned heavily against the cool brick wall of the

clinic as her dark red blood dripped onto the dew dampened grass at her feet. Weakly limping

towards the road she suddenly swayed on her feet and closed her eyes. Hearing the ghouls

moaning hungrily behind her she snapped her eyes open and glanced over her shoulder."_Maybe I _

_can take them_" she softly whispered as she tightened her fist around the hilt and turned her

head back around. As she slowly limped onto the cobbled road she stopped in the middle when she

suddenly saw movement from the corner of her left eye. Slowly turning her head to the left the

blade slipped from her frozen fingers and fell to the road. The loud clatter of metal hitting

stone rang in her ears as she jerked her gaze away from the ghouls coming towards her from the

left. Tilting her head back she stared up at the night sky, as her eyes slowly drifted shut,

"_Then again...maybe I can't_" she softly whispered as red tears fell from her eyes and dripped

onto the silver blade at her feet. Her vision suddenly went black and she slowly fell onto the

cold road. As the ghouls slowly walked towards her, the bright moonlight slowly

peeked through the dark clouds and reflected eerily in the dark red blood staining the

abandoned blade...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have absolutely no idea how many bullets a clip will hold...so I just took a guess lol! The next chapter will reveal Seras's fate and we will see what exactly Walter discovers at the front gate. Until the next chapter...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I cannot believe Kishimoto killed Hinata in like two seconds after she just told Naruto that she loved him! I really hope that she is not dead I mean if you look at the picture with Pein holding a knife you can see that the rocks are blocking Hinata from view so I still have hope lol! Anyway I guess we will find out if she is alive for sure in the next chapter...yeah right lol! It seems like it takes ages for anybody to learn anything for sure...like Kakashi!! I so want him to be alive but the manga has hinted at his being dead a few times...so it looks like it really is true! Anyway...on with the chapter lol!**

**Rating- Mature**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am still making absolutely no money for writing this.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

A dark shadowy figure stared from the rooftop of the clinic as the woman's blood continued to

pour from her right leg. "_If not for that leg...you very well may have destroyed all of _

_my precious ghouls" _he harshly growled as he stepped to the edge and saw that his ghoul's were

almost upon her. _"Stop_!" he hissed the command as he jumped off the roof and glided to the

ground. Slowly walking through the wet grass he finally heard his heavy footsteps as they

clicked against the cobblestones. Walking past the ghouls that surrounded her, the vampire

dropped his gaze and stared at the dark red puddle. Kneeling down he slid his hands into the

hot blood and slowly licked his lips with his long tongue. Leaning down he greedily lapped his

tongue through the crimson pool. Hearing a faint wet sound, Seras slitted open her heavy lidded

eyes and suddenly heard a deep moan coming from behind her. Quickly snapping open her eyes she

whipped her head to the left and stared up at the ghouls standing so close to her. Hearing

another moan she slowly glanced over her shoulder and saw a male vampire licking through her

blood. "_So...this is the vampire that controls them" _she thought in sudden panic as she lowered

her outstretched arm to her side and blindly searched the road for her dagger. "_Can I really _

_defeat...a master vampire" _she thought frantically as she finally touched the sharp blade and

slid her hand down to tightly grip the hilt. Moaning deeply as the sweet taste of her blood

slid down his throat the vampire snapped open his eyes at what her blood revealed to him,

"_You're the fledgling...of the No Life King_!" he angrily hissed as he roughly flipped her onto

her back and stared into her sleeping face. "_Why has _y_our master not yet given you...your _

_freedom?_" he sneered down at her as his fangs extended and slid down to rest in the corners of

his mouth. Dropping his gaze down to her large breasts straining against her pale yellow shirt

a lustful sneer suddenly fell over his face, "_Mmm...I wouldn't release you either...but alas _

_every vampire must walk alone...and that cruel bastard will be no different_" he snarled as he

leaned down to her throat. Grinning evilly against her soft flesh his sharp fangs nicked her

skin. Growling deep in his throat he prepared to deepened his bite when sudden agonizing pain

ripped through him. Feeling hot blood rushing up his throat and spilling wetly from the corners

of his shocked lips he stared down at his stomach and saw a feminine hand wrapped around a

slender golden hilt. As his blood ran down his chin Seras stared into his shocked face and

viciously twisted the blade even more deeply inside his guts as she forcefully brought the

blade straight up. Screaming in agony and rage he reached up and threw her hand away from the

hilt as he quickly ripped the blade out of his chest. "_You fucking bitch_!" he gasped painfully

as he dropped the blade and glanced over his shoulder. As he opened his mouth to give his

ghouls an order, Seras cruelly wrapped her fist around his long hair and roughly jerked his

head back until he was staring up at the dark sky. His vision was suddenly filled with glowing

red eyes and a demented grin, "_You didn't really believe...that I would allow you to give that _

_order...now did you?" _she whispered softly as she quickly leaned down and viciously sank her

fangs into his vulnerable throat. He writhed in agony as she greedily gulped the hot blood that

poured from the gaping wound. Feeling strength slowly returning to her she sank her fangs even

more deeply into his throat and felt his whole body jerk as if electrified. Suddenly

remembering her injured leg the vampire quickly lifted his booted foot and cruelly kicked her

leg so hard that the bone snapped instantly. Screaming in pure agony against his throat, Seras

ripped her fangs out of him and slumped heavily back onto the road. Panting rapidly she curled

into herself as she felt her eyes rolling back in her head as the blinding pain whipped through

her entire body. Raising his hands to suppress the blood flowing from his throat and stomach he

quickly turned to a ghoul standing close by and brutally tore open its throat. Staring as the

vampire's wounds stitched themselves back together, Seras glanced to his side and watched as

the dried up husk of the ghoul slowly fell to the cobbeled road. _"You didn't really think that _

_a pathetic fledgling like you...could possibly defeat me...did you_?" he sneered as dark red

blood dripped from his mouth and splashed wetly against the stone road. As he slowly walked

towards her she quickly slid her hand through the blood that covered the road and frantically

reached for the silver dagger in front of her. Gasping in pain as she used her legs to push her

forward she finally grasped the hilt of the blade, when she suddenly screamed out in agony as

his black boot stomped her delicate hand deep into the hard stone. Screaming hoarsely as he

slowly ground his heel into her crushed fingers she heard his evil laughter. "_I am going to _

_kill you...nice and slow" _he whispered in an evil voice as he lifted his foot and reached down

for the blade. Weakly sliding her arm away she cradled her broken hand to her chest and gritted

her teeth as hot blood dripped from her eyes. Leaning over her he wrapped a cruel hand around

her hair and dragged her down the road towards the village church. Gritting her teeth against

the burning pain in her scalp she groaned as the sharp and jagged cobblestones ripped into her

injured leg. Glancing down at her he laughed with malice as he stared at her blood stained

face, "_Your suffering is like music to my ears, my sweet...lets see just how much...I can make _

_you sing_" he softly whispered as he brutally dragged her up the stone steps and roughly threw

her into the darkness of the church. As her back slammed against a wooden pew she tried to

stand but her broken leg swiftly crumpled beneath her. Closing her eyes tightly against the

throbbing pain ripping through her right leg she snapped open her eyes as she heard his heavy

footsteps against the wooden floor. "_How can I defeat him...if I cannot even stand" _she

thought fearfully as she stared into his evil eyes. "_I am going to enjoy making you _

_scream...for your master_" he snarled coldly as he raised the blood stained blade and slowly

walked towards her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling a small silver flashlight out of his pocket, Walter clicked it on and slowly walked

towards the gate. "_Something had to have happened to those two soldiers...they would have never _

_left their posts otherwise" _he softly whispered as he reached the gate and slowly shined the

bright light across the black iron. Seeing something glistening on the thin bars, he suddenly

gasped as he leaned closer and stared at the dark red blood that was splattered across the

front of the gate. Slowly raising his hand he slid one finger through the blood coated bar to

reveal that a long deep cut had marred the black paint. "_My god...could it be?" _he roughly

whispered as he slowly lowered the light until he saw dark blood clinging to the short blades

of grass at his feet. Following the blood trial he walked across the road and entered into the

dark forest. He continued to follow the blood until the trial suddenly ended at the base of a

tree. Staring down at the huge puddle of blood he slowly raised his flashlight up into the

leaves. "_Oh my god_!" he raggedly whispered as his eyes flared in shock as he saw that the

missing soldiers bodies were draped over a thick branch with their throats slashed so deeply

that they were almost beheaded. Watching as the blood dripped from their necks and wetly

splashed into the puddle covering the forest floor, Walter quickly spun around and raced back

towards Hellsing. "_This proves it...__**he **__has arrived_!" he frantically whispered, "_But why would _

_he kill two guards?" _he hoarsely whispered as he made his way out of the woods. "_Unless of _

_course that he was seen by them...so, this was his way of dealing with the problem_" he thought

furiously as he finally reached the road. "_But why didn't he attack Alucard?" _he fiercely

wondered as his footsteps clicked against the pavement. Suddnely he stopped moving and turned

his head to stare down the road that led towards Briar Village. "_Or was he merely biding his _

_time...until Alucard was out on a mission?" _he quietly whipsered as he turned his head and

quickly walked across the road towards Hellsing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As his boots clicked heavily against the road, Alucard suddenly felt as if someone was

following him. Quickly whipping around he stared into the dark shadows of the surrounding

woods. Snarling in rage he slid his hand down to his holster and tightly gripped the cold metal

handle of his Jackal. Pulling his gun free he aimed into the dark forest and slowly searched

the shadows, seeing nothing he relaxed his fierce grip and dropped his arm. "_I must be _

_imagining things_" he said quietly as he turned around and stared at the bright beam of

moonlight shining down onto the small village in the distance. "_Briar Village" _he growled as he

felt his blood lust spike aggressively. His red eyes gleamed with eager anticipation as he

tightened his grip around the silver handle once more. Gritting his teeth against the violent

need for bloodshed coursing through his veins he closed his eyes as Seras's gentle voice

suddenly whipped through his mind, "_I will be with you tonight...my master_" she had softly

whispered. "_Seras" _he breathed as he relaxed his grip on the handle and sighed. A loud scream

suddenly pierced the silence of the night as he snapped open his eyes and glared towards the

dark village. Snarling angrily he ripped the gun free and quickly flashed himself to the

village. His black boots splashed wetly into a large puddle of blood as he aimed his gun at the

unmoving ghouls standing in the middle of the road. When they failed to make a move towards him

he slowly lowered his arm, "_They have been ordered by their master...not to attack...but why_?"

he growled fiercely as he suddenly bowed his head and stared into the crimson puddle at his

feet. Holstering his gun he slowly bent down and ran his bare finger through the warm liquid,

as the blood coated the tip of his finger he raised his hand to his mouth. "_Seras_!" he raggedly

breathed as the unmistakable flavor of her blood sank into his taste buds. "_Why...why would you _

_come here?_" he harshly breathed as his heart raced in fear at the amount of blood that pooled

around his black boots. Quickly lifting his gaze he followed the blood trial that splattered

down the narrow road towards the church. "_Alucard...are you here...in the village? I can...feel _

_you...close by_" she suddenly whispered into his mind with a voice so weak that he barely heard

her. "_Yes, I am here Seras...how badly are you injured?" _he softly whispered to her as he

tightly clenched his fists as his eyes filled with blood. "_I have lost...a lot of blood" _she

weakly whispered as he angrily wiped the tears that fell from his eyes away with the back of his

gloved hand. Hearing his name echo eerily in the blood curdling scream that suddenly ripped

through the night, he quickly flashed himself inside the church. "_Seras!_" he shouted fearfully

into her mind as his gaze followed the bloody trial that led down towards the basement.

"_Alucard...I tried...to kill him" _she weakly panted into his mind as he felt her slowly fading

away from him. "_No! Seras stay with me!" _he hoarsely whispered to her as he felt more tears of

blood running down his face. Raising his right hand to wipe them away he suddenly saw that his

nails had lengthened into razor sharp talons as he ran towards the basement door. A deep male

voice suddenly rose from the floor under his feet. "_I bet your master would not think you so _

_beautiful...without those lovely eyes of yours" _the voice taunted cruelly. Alucard snarled in

murderous rage as his long black hair lengthened till it touched the floor, "_He will not have a _

_quick death!_" he snarled in a deep and evil voice. Quickly flashing himself down into the

darkness his furious red eyes suddenly widened in horror at what he saw...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone! And I am sorry for yet another cliffhanger! I personally hate reading them but they are just so tempting to write lol! I hope you won't hate me too much though lol. The next chapter will be pretty gruesome...but you probably already figured that lol! Well until next time... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter seventeen...sorry that it is so short. I hope you still enjoy though!**

**Rating-Mature**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am not making any money for writing this.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Emerging from the black shadows of the forest, the blond haired man snarled angrily as his

quivering hand turned white with rage around the hilt of his sword. As his heavy footsteps

clicked against the black pavement he turned his head and glared into the distance. "_Briar _

_Village...is where you will die...you monster_!" he spat hatefully as he reached behind his back

and slid a second blade free from its sheath. "_Do not think that you can escape...by using a _

_monster's filthy tricks_!" he gritted between his tightly clenched teeth as he raised the sharp

blades and stared at the blood that splattered the silver metal. "_Soon...your own__blood will _

_mingle...with the blood of your fallen comrades_" he softly whispered as a slow grin filled with

insanity fell across his mouth. Glancing away from the bloodstains he looked down the road, "_I _

_will send you back to hell...where you belong...Alucard_!" he snarled menacingly as he raced

towards the village...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanging limply from the middle of the ceiling, Seras slowly raised her head and stared at the

coarse rope that tightly bound her wrists together. Gritting her teeth against the pain she

tried to free her hands from the rope's abrasive hold. Feeling hot blood slowly sliding down

her cheeks as her bleeding wrists throbbed painfully, she bowed her head and stared at the

blood on the wooden floor, below her dangling feet. The vampire's arm suddenly wrapped around

her waist and pulled her roughly back into him. Gasping as the rope dug even more deeply into

her raw flesh she weakly closed her eyes. "_I bet your master would not think you so _

_beautiful...without those lovely eyes of yours" _he cruelly taunted beside her ear as she

snapped open her blood filled eyes and panted rapidly in fear at his whispered words. Sliding

his other arm over her shoulder he slowly raised the silver blade up to her face. Her breasts

heaved up and down in terror as the blade slowly traveled up through the bloody trail of tears

that stained her cheek. The vampire slid the blade closer and closer until the tip gently

brushed through her short lower lashes. He viciously dug the blade into the delicate skin below

her right eye and laughed cruelly as her whole body froze at the blinding pain. Dark red blood

instantly spurted from her punctured eyeball. Screaming in agony she jerked her head away and

felt the cold metal of the sharp blade slice a deep furrow along her face. Panting weakly as

blood continued to squirt from her eye, she slowly raised her left eye and saw Alucard's

horrified red gaze staring at her from the black shadows. "_Mas...ter" _she raggedly breathed as

her mind suddenly clouded with blessed darkness. The male vampire laughed cruelly as he sank

his black claws deep into the woman's throat. "_Did you find that enjoyable...you maggot _

_infested dog?" _a dark and evil voice gritted beside his ear. As his hand froze against the

woman's neck he slowly glanced over his shoulder and gasped as he stared into red eyes that

glowed with complete insanity. _"Did you?" _Alucard roared madly into the vampire's face as he

wrapped his hand around his clawed fingers and viciously snapped the bones like twigs.

Screaming in agony the vampire stared at the jagged edges of the white bones peeking through

his bloody fingers. "_Answer me you rotting dog!" _he roared insanely as the vampire jerked his

bloody hand away from him and raced towards the stairs. Finally reaching the top the vampire

smiled in relief as he ran towards the front door. Just before he reached the door his eyes

flared in shock as his whole body was suddenly wrapped in a writhing black shadow filled with

evil red eyes. "_Don't leave...the fun has just begun...I do hope that you will...enjoy _

_yourself!" _an eerily insane voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Feeling his eyes

dilate in fear the vampire shouted in absolute terror as the shadow lifted him into the air

and threw him backwards into the darkness of the basement...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard heard the vampire's terror filled screams echoing through large room as his shadows

held him against the stone wall. Walking towards the middle of the room he gently wrapped his

arm around Seras's waist and held her against him. Snarling in rage he ripped the thick rope in

half with his razor sharp claws. As she fell heavily against him her bloody eye soaked the

front of his shirt. "_Oh god...Seras_" he whispered hoarsely as his long hair tenderly wrapped

around her and slowly lowered her to the floor. Bending down Alucard gently unwrapped the rope

from around her wrists. Slowly lowering her arms to her sides he cradled her head with one hand

as he raised his wrist to his mouth and bit deeply. Wincing slightly as his sharp fangs ripped

through the veins he lowered his wrist to her slightly parted mouth. As his blood continued to

pour down her throat, Alucard suddenly saw her eyes slowly drift open. _"Seras_" he softly

whispered as he slid his gloved hand out from behind her head and cradled her pale face.

Sitting up from the floor she touched the back of his gloved hand and held his bleeding wrist

against her mouth. Moaning quietly as his rich blood flowed down her throat, her eyes suddenly

flared wide open in shock. She quickly glanced to his right hand and slowly pulled her mouth

away from his bleeding wrist. "_Alucard...your right glove...it has returned_" she softly gasped

as she slowly reached out and touched the single red seal that had returned. Glancing down at

his bleeding wrist she slowly turned his hand over and saw that instead of four seals there was

now five. "_Master_" she sadly whispered as blood filled her eyes and dripped into his torn

flesh. "_It is alright Seras I knew that this mission wouldn't end without the spell growing _

_strong_" he quietly whispered as he lifted his wrist to her mouth. Slowly opening her mouth she

stared into his red eyes as tears fell down her face and feed from him. As her wounds quickly

healed she swallowed one last gulp of his delicious blood as he stared down at her.

Alucard reluctantly withdrew his wrist and gently lifted her to her feet, "_You are now...a true _

_vampire...Seras_" he softly whispered into her ear as she slowly turned her head and looked up

into his red eyes. "_Does this mean that you are no longer my master_?" she quietly whispered as

she slowly licked his blood from her lips. "_Yes...I am your master no longer...you are free of _

_me_" he quietly whispered as he turned away from her and stared at the vampire who struggled

against the far wall. Snarling angrily he stalked towards him, "_I did say that we were going to _

_have fun...didn't I?" _he harshly growled when he suddenly felt a soft hand gripping his

shoulder, "_What if I refuse to be free?" _she seductively whispered as she gently slammed him

into the wall at his side. "_Your seals have already started to return...let me kill him...my _

_master_" she hotly breathed deep into his ear as she slowly ran her fangs down his throat...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all liked it lol! Until next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't give you guys an update for like two weeks!! Please forgive me! But I have finally finished what I was working on so I should be updating a lot quicker now! Well here is chapter eighteen...enjoy lol!**

**Rating- Mature**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I make no money for writing this.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Stepping into Sir Integra's office, Walter slowly walked over towards the window where Sir

Integra stood with her back to him. Hearing his footsteps clicking against the floor, she

stared up at the pale moon. "_Did you find anything_?" she softly asked as she pulled her gaze

away from the night sky and slightly turned her head towards him. "_Yes, I found the guards_" he

said quietly as he stared into her blue eyes. Walking away from the window she stalked towards

her desk and grabbed the lit cigar that rested in the ash tray. "_So they are dead then_?" she

softly asked as she raised the cigar and inhaled the fragrant smoke deep into her lungs. "_Their _

_throats were cut so deeply that they were almost decapitated_." he said quietly as Integra

suddenly choked on the inhaled smoke. Gasping for breath she whipped her head towards Walter,

"_Decapitated?" _she rasped hoarsely as her eyes flared wide in shock. She quickly put out her

cigar and ran a shaking hand through her hair, "_What else did you find_?" she quietly

whispered as she stared deep into his dark eyes. "_There was a cut on the front gate_" he

answered her as he slowly walked over towards her desk, "_I am afraid that the Iscariot _

_Organization has finally sent their most feared weapon...to test against our own_" he said

quietly as Integra suddenly stalked towards the far wall. Raising her hands she gently lifted

the golden scabbard from the stand and gripped the jeweled hilt of the sword. Slowly pulling it

free a soft smile curved her lips as she glanced over her shoulder at Walter. "_Would you be so _

_kind as to summon a pilot...I need my helicopter_" she coldly demanded as her icy blue eyes

slowly filled with anticipation. "_Captain Bernadotte is, if I recall an experienced pilot_." he

calmly told her as he walked towards the doorway. "_I don't care who it is, just get me to that _

_village as soon as possible!" _she said coldly as the shiny black metal of the sword slid

smoothly back into its gold sheath with an angry snap. "_I wonder if they have already started _

_fighting_" Walter said quietly as he reached the doorway. Quickly turning around she stared at

his back, "You sound sad Walter...are you worried about Alucard's safety?" she said coldly as

she walked up behind him. "There is only one thing that can kill him...and he knows it...just

as well as I." she coldly assured him as she stalked past him out the door. Watching the end of

her gold scabbard disappear from sight, Walter tightly closed his eyes. "It is not his

safety...that I worry about" he softly whispered to the empty room as he slowly opened his eyes

and went in search of Captain Bernadotte...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly wrapping her fingers around his gloved hand, Seras closed her eyes and pressed a gentle

kiss against his cold flesh. Alucard tilted his head back againt the wall and stared up at the

ceiling. Moaning deeply at the gentle sting of her fangs he slowly allowed his eyes to drift

shut. Just before they were fully closed his gaze shifted towards the vampire struggling

against the wall. "_If I had not arrived in time...this filthy dog would have butchered you_!" he

coldly snarled as he angrily jerked away from Seras's mouth and winced slightly as her sharp

fangs deeply ripped his flesh open. Wrapping his arms around her Alucard turned his head

towards the vampire and felt the overwhelming urge to obey his order. "_I will bath in your _

_blood...you disgusting piece of shit_!" he roared madly as he suddenly threw Seras away from

him. "_Alucard no! _she shouted as she raised her hands out in front of her to break her fall,

falling heavily onto her hands she winced slightly as she landed against the cold basement

floor. As she was turning her head around she suddenly saw the blood coated blade laying beside

her. Reaching out she gripped the blood spattered hilt and quickly stood to her feet. Staring

at Alucard's back across the room she suddenly saw him raise his gloved hand to the vampire's

frightened face. _"No!" _she softly whispered as she raced towards them and threw herself in

front of the vampire. "_Get out of the way Seras_!" Alucard snarled harshly as he lowered his

right hand from her face. "_Alucard please let me do this for you" _she softly whispered as she

tightened her grip around the hilt of the blade. "_Is that why you came here tonight..to help me _

_with my order?" _he silently whispered into her mind as he slid one hand up the back of her neck

and cruelly wrapped his hand around her hair. A soft gasp escaped her shocked lips as he tilted

her head back and stared down at her with furious red eyes. "_This fucking piece of shit tried _

_to take you away from me_!" he whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his arm around her waist and

roughly jerked her into him. "_What good would my fucking freedom be then Seras!" _he snarled

harshly as his eyes filled with blood. Feeling a stabbing pain piercing her heart, Seras stared

up into his face as her own tears filled her blue eyes. "_Alucard" _she tearfully whispered as

blood spilled from her eyes and slowly trickled from the corner of her eyes. Raising her hand

she slowly ran her fingers over the back of his glove, "_With the arrival of those two _

_seals...the urge to obey her order is stronger than ever...isn't it_?" she softly whispered as

she closed her eyes. "_Seras_" he thickly whispered as his eyes slowly lost their mad gleam.

Leaning down his hot breath warmed her parted lips as his long black hair fell softly against

her sad face. The silky black ends quickly became damp with her blood as he slowly closed his

eyes, "_Very well_" he softly breathed into her mouth as his fingers slowly released their cruel

grip from her hair. Gently massaging her scalp with his fingers he opened his eyes. "He is all

yours" he quietly whispered as he slowly raised his crimson eyes and stared deeply into the

wild eyes of the vampire against the wall. A slow grin spread his lips and revealed his

lethally sharp fangs. "_Kill him slowly_" he snarled as savage lust for bloodshed suddenly rushed

through his veins once again. Gritting his teeth against the need to rip the vampire's eyes

from their sockets his fangs deeply sliced his bottom lip open. "_Alucard_!" she said softly

as she reached out for him and pulled his face down to her. Catching the dark red drops that

dripped from his mouth with her tongue she slowly licked his bleeding lip. Pulling his gaze

away from the vampire he stared down into Seras's face as she moaned quietly at the taste of

his blood. As she gently laved his stinging flesh with her tongue he tenderly cradled her face

with his gloved hands. _"My shadows will hold him in place_" he softly breathed as he suddenly

melted into a thick black mist. "_Now what do you say...Seras_?" he whispered in a deep

voice inside her mind. A slow grin suddenly twisted her lips as she stared at the wicked red

eyes that stared at her from the dark shadow that drifted in front of her. "_Visit me later _

_tonight, and I will thank you properly?" _she seductively whispered to his mind as a truly

wicked grin appeared below his glowing red eyes. "_My thoughts exactly_" he whispered in a

seductive voice as he slowly licked his fangs. "_I will be outside_" he said quietly just before

his shadow disappeared completely. Grinning just as wickedly Seras slowly licked her own fangs

as she turned around and raised the bloody blade towards the vampire's face, "_Now...we can _

_begin_" she quietly hissed as she softly pressed the sharp tip of the blade above his right eye.

"_I think you owe me one of those eyes of yours, at the very least...don't you_?" she whispered

in an evil voice as her blue eyes suddenly flashed to red...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope this chapter pleased lol! In chapter nineteen we will finally, finally meet Pip! And yes I know that he wasn't really a pilot but...I thought it would be cool if he was lol! I really loved him in Hellsing...too bad about what happened to him though...perhaps he will fare better in my story...perhaps. Remember, reviews make me happy...so please review lol! Until next time... **


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is pretty long...to make up for the lack of chapters recently! Be warned though this chapter is very dark. **

**Rating-Mature for alot of violence and blood and gruesome stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I am writing this for the reader's entertainment, as well as my own lol! So that means I make no money for it.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

As her short and colorless nails lengthened into blood red claws, Seras stared deeply into the

vampire's eyes and clenched her fist tightly around the hilt of the blood stained blade. His

arms strained desperately to break free of the fierce shadowy hold as she glanced away from his

eyes to stare at the white bones that poked through the flesh of his crushed fingers. "_Why _

_don't I lend you...a helping hand_?" she softly hissed with a voice dripping with malice as she

gently caressing his broken hand. The vampire froze his frenzied motions and stared into her

red eyes. "_I am afraid that you still owe me vampire_" she whispered in mock sadness as she

stared into his wide eyes and cruelly squeezed his broken bones together in a tight fist. His

agonized scream of torment echoed in her ears as she reveled in the painfully tortured sound.

An evil smile curved her lips as she slowly twisted his broken bones to rip another delightful

scream of agony from his trembling lips. Finally releasing his swollen hand, Seras watched as

the vampire slumped against the wall and bowed his head. His black hair covered his face as his

ragged breaths filled the sudden silence of the dark basement. "_You still have both of your _

_eyes...vampire_" she quietly whispered as she watched rage and fear quickly fill his narrowed

red eyes. Leaning closer to him a crooked and insane grin spread her lips as she slowly sliced

the blade across the thin skin of his eyelid. Hissing at the deep cut he glared murderously

into her mocking red eyes. "_You god damned bitch!" _he gritted harshly between his teeth as he

felt his eye throbbing in pain. Dark red blood immediately welled from the cut and dripped down

into his narrowed eye. As the blood coated the delicate surface of his left eye he blinked

furiously to wash away the stinging liquid. An evil laugh escaped her lips as she lowered the

blood coated blade from his face. "_You really shouldn't say such things...it would be such a _

_pity...if I was forced to rip out your miserable tongue_." she softly whispered as she raised

her left hand and traced his lips with her blood red claw. "_You don't want to deprive me of _

_hearing you sing now do you_?" she said softly when he suddenly opened his mouth and sank one of

his fangs deeply through the base of her blood red nail. Her loud scream of agony echoed in the

dark room as his fang poked through the other side of her finger. Dark red blood coated his

fang and dripped to the floor as furious red eyes appeared in the black shadows that held him

to the wall and writhed madly. One of them wrapped around the vampire's throat and viciously

slammed his head back against the stone wall. A whimper of relief tumbled from her trembling

lips as his fang finally pulled free from her fingertip. Bowing her head she held her bleeding

hand to her chest as tears filled her downcast eyes. The loud cracking sound finally registered

in her pain clouded mind as she snapped her head up and stared at the black shadow that

repeatedly slammed the vampire's head against the stone wall. "_No Alucard he's mine_" she panted

painfully as blood continued to pour from her slashed finger. Glaring murderously into the

vampire's gloating eyes Seras felt her fangs fully extending in rage. Tearing her eyes away

from him she stared into the shadows that continued to dance wildly around him. Her red eyes

slowly lost their murderous gleam and flared in surprise as one of the black shadows pulled

away from the rest of the writhing mass and curled around her bleeding finger. _"Alucard_" she

softly whimpered as her finger continued to throb painfully with every beat of her heart.

Feeling a hot mouth wrapping around the tip she slowly closed her eyes as a gentle tongue

licked the blood that continued to pour from the wound. As he coaxed more of her blood into his

shadowy mouth, Seras moaned softly as the throbbing pain seemed to recede. Opening her eyes

she looked down into the gentle red eyes that were staring at her from the shadowy black smoke

that surrounded her finger. "_I think this calls for another thank you...don't you_" he softly

whispered through her mind as the shadow pulled away from her hand and slithered back around

the vampire's throat. A soft smile curved her lips as she gazed into the glowing red eyes that

stared back at her from the writhing shadows against the wall. "_Yes...thank you_" she purred

seductively as his disgruntled grunt filled her mind. Laughing softly her lips pulled away from

her fangs as she stared into his blazing red eyes and slowly curled her tongue around the sharp

tips. Curls of black smoke suddenly started to pull away from the wall before a low snarl

filled her mind. "_Hurry and finish him...if I am not back at Hellsing soon my master will _

_wonder what has taken so long" _he said furiously as his red eyes slowly drifted shut. "_As you _

_wish" _she softly whispered to him as she pulled her glanced away from the shadows that held the

vampire tightly and raised her cruel red gaze into the vampire's mocking eyes. As her hand

slapped gim across the face she curled her claws and raked the flesh from his cheek. Crimson

blood poured from his wound and splashed hotly onto the back of her hand. Gritting his teeth

against the burning pain he bowed his head and shifted his gaze to her hand which dripped with

his blood and strips of his skin. "_He will never fall in love with you...you do know that don't _

_you?" _he softly whispered as blood continued to pour from his slashed face. A cruel sneer

twisted his lips as he glared into her furious red eyes. "_Who do you think he will choose in _

_the end...you or his precious master_" he snarled harshly as her hand that tightly clenced the

blade suddenlt turned white with rage. Balling her other hand into a tight fist she winced as

her sharp nails bit deeply into the flesh of her palm. "You bastard!" she hissed as she stepped

towards him and wrapped her bleeding hand around his black hair. Jerking his head back she

revealed his vulnerable throat as she lifted the blade to his racing pulse. _"You are very brave _

_to say that to me vampire_" she quietly whispered as she sliced a shallow line across his

throat. "Do you wish for a quick death?" she said softly as she lifted the blade from his

throat to his furious eyes once again. Pointing the blade directly above his slashed eye she

stared deeply into his wide eyes. Watching terror filling the depths she slowly leaned closer

to his face. "_You laughingly thrust this very same blade deep into my eye. I know you won't _

_mind, if I now return the favor...will you?_" she whispered madly as a crooked grin stretched

her lips wide in her insane face. Sinking the sharp tip into the soft and giving flesh of his

eyeball his loud scream of torment rang in her ears as dark red blood splattered onto her

grinning face. A truly evil laugh escaped her twisted lips as she watched him thrash in his

shadowy restraints. "_Why do you scream vampire? Is this not amusing? I wonder should I _

_just press a little harder...and stab your brains out_?." she whispered insanely as her red eyes

gleamed evilly in her pale face. Viciously ripping the blade free more of his dark red blood

sprayed the air and her face as another tormented scream ripped past his lips. Pointing the

blade towards his other eye she stared down into the silently pleading depths of his right eye

and suddenly saw another face staring back at her, a face from her past. Seras felt the lust

for torture slowly bleeding out of her glowing red eyes as her evil grin fell from her shocked

lips. Pulling the blade away from the vampire's bloody face she turned around and stared down

at the blood coated dagger in her shaking hand. As the vampire's blood dripped from her face

and splashed onto the floor she heard another agonized scream ringing in her ears as the blade

in her hand suddenly turned into a bloody fork. Tightly closing her eyes she wrapped her arms

tightly around herself and tried to fight back the horrible memory of that night from

resurfacing in her shattered mind. "_Don't you dare cry for this piece of shit Seras!" _Alucard

snarled harshly into her ear. Snapping open her eyes she felt his strong arms wrapping around

her as he held her tightly against his chest. Her red eyes faded to blue as blood tears fell

down her blood stained face as the the memory of that night slid past her defenses. Glancing up

into Alucard's furious red eyes the bloody dagger fell from her numb fingers and dropped to the

floor as her mind was engulfed in nightmarish darkness...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pressing her small fist tightly against her mouth, Seras closed her eyes and tried to prevent _

_any sound from escaping her trembling lips. Hearing her mother's loud scream being cut off _

_abruptly she snapped open her eyes and stared around the slightly ajar closet door. Her blue _

_eyes flared in terror as her mother's body thumped heavily to the floor. Staring at the deep _

_cut that ran across her throat, she felt tears burst from her eyes. A dark red pool of blood _

_quickly surrounded her mother's head as she raised her frightened blue eyes from her slashed _

_throat and into her lifeless green eyes. The brown haired man held a sharp blade up to his _

_mouth and licked her mother's blood away with a swipe of his thick tongue. As her whole body _

_shook with horror she felt her mouth filling with water as acid hot bile rushed up her throat _

_and threaten to explode past her tightly pressed lips. Fighting it back down she closed her _

_eyes and remembered her mother's urgently whispered words, "My sweet Seras, you must promise me _

_that you will not make a sound!" As hot tears slid down her small face she opened her eyes and _

_lowered her clenched fist from her mouth. Swallowing past the painful lump in her throat she _

_tearfully gazed out into the living room once more. The man licked the last drop of blood from _

_the knife and threw it down angrily into the hardwood floor at his feet. He lifted one hand to _

_his waistband as a depraved smile spread his thin lips. Unzipping his pants he slowly lowered _

_them over his hips, "What the fuck are you doing?" the other man hissed incredulously as he _

_walked over and tightly gripped the older man's arm. "Her body is still warm and I haven't had _

_a good fuck in a while" he laughed evilly as he slung the man's arm away from him. "You sick _

_fuck! I'm out of here" he hoarsely whispered as he ran out of the front door. A deep laugh _

_escaped the man's chest as he bend down and spread her mother's legs wide open. "I guess you _

_are all mine now" he softly whispered as he licked his lips in anticipation. Seras's small body _

_shook with suppressed sobs as she stared in horror at the man thrusting over and over. His deep _

_groans of sick and twisted lust seemed to snap something inside her young mind. Her blue eyes _

_dilated as a calming black void melted her fear of being discovered. Wrapping her small hand _

_around the edge of the wooden door she slowly rose to her feet and left the safety of the dark _

_closet. The man was so immersed in his depraved act that he failed to notice her slow and _

_silent approach. Her wide staring eyes suddenly caught on a piece of shiny silver at her feet. _

_Bending down she reached out and curled her small hand around the handle of the fork and _

_straightened. She slowly crept closer to the thrusting man from behind. Tightening her hand _

_around the coldness of the handle she lifted her arm high into the air as she reached his side. _

_Swinging her arm down she deeply stabbed him in the side of his throat. Blood seemed to spurt _

_amazingly high into the air as he gurgled wetly in agony. Falling to his side he raised a hand _

_to his bleeding neck and stared into her wide blue eyes. His blood poured from between his _

_clutched fingers as a thick flow of blood seeped from his thin lips and ran down his chin. _

_Seras slowly glanced away from his pain filled eyes and stared down at her mother's widely _

_spread body. The calming darkness evaporated as if it had never been as her mind suddenly _

_filled with complete and total rage. A blood curdling scream ripped from her small chest as she _

_lifted the bloody fork and jumped onto the slowly dying man's chest. Screeching loudly she _

_brought the fork's bloody tines down into the man's left eye. The fork sunk easily into the _

_soft flesh as the man jolted as if he had been electrocuted. A horrible scream tore past his _

_punctured throat as Seras brutally ripped the fork free and glanced at the eyeball that was _

_attached to the fork. As his eye refused to pull free from the fork's merciless tines she _

_lifted her hand and ripped the man's eye free and threw it furiously to the side. Glaring into _

_the man's remaining eye she watched as he silently pleaded for mercy as he continued to bleed _

_profusely from his wounds. Her face was emotionless as she lifted her arm once more and stabbed _

_his eye repeatedly until there is nothing but a bloody mess. Staring down into his dead face _

_she slowly shifted her blue gaze towards her mother's dead body. Her blind rage bled away into _

_all consuming despair. Harsh sobs shook her small shoulders as hot tears exploded from her blue _

_eyes and scalded down her pale cheeks. Standing to her feet the bloody fork slipped from her _

_numb fingers and dropped onto the floor. Seras heard the faint sounds of police sirens in the _

_distance as she threw her head back and screamed. The sound of the sirens grew closer as she _

_lowered her head and stared at her mother's body laying on the floor. Walking over towards her, _

_Seras dropped to her knees and stretched out beside her. Her long blond hair quickly became _

_soaked with her mother's blood as she wrapped her thin arms around her and cradled her head to _

_her sobbing chest. The police sirens echoed loudly in her ears as she pressed a soft kiss _

_against her mother's cold dead cheek..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

As the dark memory faded to the back of her mind, Seras cried harshly against Alucard's chest.

As her blood teras soaked through his shirt he stared down at her bowed head and closed his

eyes. Lifting his hand, he ran his gloved fingers through her spiky blond hair and

massaged her scalp gently. Wrapping his other arm around her waist he held her tightly against

him. "_Seras, what is this? I know all of this cannot be for that fucking maggot!" _he softly

growled as he slid his hand from the back of her head and pressed his gloved fingers beneath

her chin. Slowly raising lifting her her head he gently wiped away the crimson trails that ran

down her face with his gloved finger. "_I was just remembering...something that I had _

_done...long ago_" she tearfully whispered as she reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his

and turned her head to stare at the slumped vampire against the wall. "_So...she is also _

_tormented...from past deeds" _he silently thought as Seras slowly turned her head back to him

and gazed lovingly into his red eyes. "_But just being in your arms seems to make everything all _

_right Alucard_" she softly whispered as she slid her hand around his neck and pulled his face

down to her. Kissing him softly on his cold lips she closed her eyes as his strong arms pressed

her even tighter against him. As his silky black hair fell softly against her upturned face she

slowly slid her hand down his chest. Feeling his stomach muslces clenching beneath her hand she

smiled softly against his mouth and shifted her hand to the side of his hip. "_I do have a favor _

_to ask you though" _she quietly murmured as she broke the kiss and finally touched the soft

leather of his holster, which was strapped around his thigh. "_What is it that you want_?" he

breathed deeply into her mouth as his red eyes blazed from his pale face. Sliding her tongue

out she wetly licked his parted lips and wrapped her hand around the black metal handle of his

Jackal. "_Let me use your gun...to finally finish this mission" _she softly whispered as she

slowly slid it free of his holster. A deep groan ripped from his chest as she teasingly rubbed

up against his throbbing cock. Savage lust carved deeply into his pale face as he slid his hand

slowly up her back until he reached the nape of her neck. Staring down into her blue eyes he

gently fisted his hand around her blond hair. Leaning down he pressed his cold mouth against

her racing pulse. "_Very well...you can borrow my gun_" he hotly whispered against the soft and

vulnerable skin of her throat. As his fangs dropped inside his mouth he pulled his lips away

from them and wetly licked up her throat. "_You do realize that you will have to thank _

_me...don't you?" _he deeply rasped into her ear as she arched her body sharply and slid her leg

in between his spread legs. Rubbing her thigh up against his jerking cock she slid her hands

around his head and held him to her throat. "_Thank you_" she teasingly whispered as his

frustrated grunt vibrated against her neck. Feeling his fangs scratching lightly down her

throat she felt her skin pebble in lust as one of his fangs roughly scraped her flesh and drew

blood. A heated moan fell past her full pink lips as his tongue gently laved the tiny scrape

and licked her blood away with a soft swipe of his tongue. As her eyes started to drift shut

she slanted her gaze towards the vampire against the wall who stared at them with the blackest

of hatred gleaming from his remaining eye. Tightly clenching her fist around the cold handle of

Alucard's gun she slowly raised her arm and aimed straight at the vampire's black heart.

Glancing away from his blood drenched face, she pulled the trigger...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding his upraised hand which tightly held his handgun, Pip's right green eye narrowed as

he stared down the far end of the room at the target's head and grinned. "_Your dead_" he softly

whispered as he squeezed the trigger. The loud sound of the gunshots echoed loudly around the

empty room as he lowered his gun and stared at the far end of the room. Hitting the button

above a small table to his right, he glanced down at the table top and picked up the clip

laying close to the edge. Watching the slow approach of his results he was raising his hand to

load his gun when he suddenly heard the creak of the door behind him opening. Glancing over

over his shoulder he grinned widely as he turned completely around and slammed the clip into

the bottom of his gun. Sliding it down into the black holster at his side he walked towards the

doorway. "_Walter! Just the man I wanted to see. Hey, where is Seras? I can't seem to find her _

_anywhere. There is something I want to ask her" _he said as a wicked gleam flared in his green

eye. "_I am sorry captain, but she has left Hellsing_." Walter said quietly as he glanced over

Pip's shoulders and stared at the target which was riddled with bullet holes. "_What? You mean _

_permanently left?" _he asked in a sad voice as his grinning face fell into depression. "_I am _

_afraid so_" he answered as he drew his gaze away from the poor target's black head and stared

into his right eye. "_But...why did she leave? _he asked softly as he stared down at his black

combat boots. "_I'll bet it had something to do with Alucard...didn't it?" _he growled fiercely

as he jerked his head up and stalked past him out the door. "_That has to be it...he must have _

_said something cruel to make her leave_" he thought furiously as his boots fell heavily against

the hardwood floor. Raising a hand to his heart he closed his green eye and bowed his head. "_I _

_didn't even get a chance to kiss...her full and luscious pink lips"_ he sighed deeply as his

long red braid fell over his shoulder and brushed past his knee. Raising his head with another

sigh he continued walking down the hallway. "_Captain Bernadotte, you do have experience flying a _

_helicopter do you not?" _Walter shouted from the doorway of the shooting range. Pip's footsteps

came to an abrupt halt as his eye widened in surprise, "_Did you say...helicopter?" _he softly

whispered as an eager grin slowly stretched his lips. Glancing back over his shoulder his green

eye gleamed with excitment as he stared down the hallway into Walter's questioning face.

Quickly turning around, his long braid slid back over his shoulder and down his back. Feeling

it whipping from side to side at his quick pace, he felt his grin stretching his lips even

wider as fierce exhilaration quickly rushed through his veins...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was really long! Since I only time at night time so if there is any major mistakes...please forgive me lol! It took forever to type but if you guys like it then it was worth it lol! Quite a few interesting things happen in the next chapter so stay with me...and please do review. I would like to know if this chapter was pleasing to you guys. I really hope that it was lol! Until next time... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the late update everyone! But I have really had to time at all to type! But I finally finished this chapter so...hope you enjoy lol! Oh and Happy Easter to you all :D**

**Rating- Mature for some steam**

**Disclaimer- By now, you all know that I'm definitely not the owner of Hellsing or its characters. **

**Chapter Twenty**

As the loud gunshot echoed in the dark room, Seras slid her gaze back to the vampire against

the wall and sucked in a sharp breath as his entire body exploded into a sparkling cloud of

dust. Lowering her upraised arm she felt Alucard's cold lips curve against her throat just

before his evil laugh vibrated against her vulnerable flesh. "_Well, how did you like it_?" he

whispered in a dark voice as he arched her body deeply into him and twisted his gloved fingers

around her blond hair. Gasping softly as he gently pulled her head back she slowly licked her

full pink lips as she slid his gun down into the waistband of her skirt. "_What do you mean_?"

she softly panted as he wetly licked her racing pulse and unwrapped his arm from around her

waist. "_Did using my gun...please you_?" he breathed raggedly against the side of her neck as he

cupped her large breast with his gloved hand and gently squeezed. A ragged cry fell from her

parted lips as he pinched her nipple into hardening stiffly. As the tiny ache swept through her

silky hot moisture dripped from her pussy and instantly soaked her lace panties. "_Mmm...it was _

_so big and hard" _she wickedly purred as she lifted her hand to the nape of his neck and gently

curled her fingers in his long black hair. "_I couldn't even wrap my hand around it completely_"

she softly moaned as her lips slowly stretched into a wicked grin. Releasing her aroused flesh

Alucard reached up and gently encircled her slender wrist with his gloved hand. "_And does that _

_please you_?" he hoarsely whispered as he lowered both of their hands and firmly pressed her

open palm against his throbbing cock. Curling her fingers around his thick length she slowly

squeezed. His breath snagged roughly in his throat as she firmly stroked his cock up and down

through the black fabric of his pants. "_Yes...this pleases me so well_" she wickedly purred as

she slid her hand down and cupped his tight sac tenderly. His breath jerked in his throat as

she slowly massaged his tight scrotum. "_Does this please __**you**__ as well_" she erotically teased as

she raised her hand to the waistband of his pants and teasingly dipped her fingers beneath

it. Panting harshly against her pale flesh, Alucard slowly raked down her throat with

his sharp fangs. "_Fuck yes! You know it does_!" he panted hotly as he pressed his tongue against

the tiny scratches and slowly licked the blood from her throat. Moaning at the taste of her

intoxicating blood in his mouth he passionately kissed her racing pulse with his icy cold lips.

Alucard felt the rapid thumps of her heart vibrating against his tongue as he opened his mouth

and silently asked permission to drink from her. "_Mmm yes...let me feel your fangs sinking deep _

_inside me...so deep_" she moaned heatedly as she lightly scratched the smooth flesh of his lower

stomach with her nails. A deep groan full of lust escaped his panting chest as he gently tilted

her head to the side and pierced her throat with his sharp fangs. A soft cry of pain fell from

her lips as she felt his fangs sinking into her flesh. Drawing strongly from her throat,

he hungrily gulped her sweet and intoxicating blood deep into his mouth. The piercing pain

quickly metled away to send blissful ecstacy rushing through her viens as his moist tongue

lovingly laved her skin just below the bleeding bite. Her blue eyes became drowsy as she

slowly wrapped her fingers around the thick and meaty head of his cock. His harsh groan filled

her ears as she closed her eyes and teased the gaping wet slit with the tip of her finger.

Alucard's muffled shout vibrated against her skin as even more of her rich blood flowed out of

her vein and into his waiting mouth. He suddenly withdrew his fangs and jerked away from her.

Moaning quietly at the sudden loss of his fangs she opened her eyes and stared up at the dark

ceiling of the basement. "_We don't have time for this_!" he harshly growled as he tenderly

licked the dark red blood away from her wounded flesh. As he released his gentle hold on her

hair, Seras lowered her head and stared into his wild red eyes. Dropping her gaze to his blood

stained lips she leaned into him and felt his hot breath warming her mouth. Slowly she licked

her blood from his tinted lips and slid her tongue deep inside his mouth. Coaxing his blood

moistened tongue to follow her she moaned deeply into his mouth as the delicious taste of her

blood and his own unique taste exploded against her taste buds. Savoring the flavor of the

heated kiss she she felt the veins that decorated his cock bulging with passionate blood.

Pulling her lips away from his panting mouth she squeezed his thick cock tightly, "_I bet your _

_blood would taste so much sweeter...right here_" she moaned lustfully into his mouth as she

softly squeezed his dick in meaning. Alucard suddenly jerked away from her and panted harshly

as his red eyes glowed wildly in his pale face. "_Enough!_" he panted harshly as he traced her

kiss swollen lips with the tip of his gloved finger. "_I would let you bite me in return_" she

purred erotically as she raised her hands and wrapped her slender fingers around his thick

upraised wrist. "_I would cum so hard against your mouth_" she groaned deeply as she curled her

tongue around his covered digit and sucked it deep inside her mouth. Gently rubbing the inside

of his wrist with her thumbs she stared into his sultry red eyes as her cheeks hollowed sharply

at her sucking motions. "_You think you would enjoy that_?" he breathed harshly as her heated

moan echoed around them. A dark and wicked grin suddenly curved his lips as he slid his finger

in and out of her suckling mouth. His eyes became heavy lidded with carnal lust as he leaned

down to her pale face. "_You do like that don't you? Having something fucking deep into your _

_mouth_" he breathed hotly against her pink lips as a moan full of longing vibrated around his

thrusting finger. Slowly sliding it from the hot cavern of her mouth she released her hands

from his wrist. "_Only if that something...is you" _she purred seductively as she lowered her

arms and turned to walk up the stairs that led out of the basement. Just before her booted foot

touched the bottom step however she felt Alucard's strong arms wrapping around her tightly from

behind. "_I will come for you later tonight_" he roughly breathed into her ear as she placed her

hand onto the back of his right glove that rested across her stomach and slowly ran her finger

over the single red seal. "_I will be waiting for you_" she quietly whispered as she lowered her

hand from his glove and looked at him over her shoulder. "_Do you know where I'm staying_?" she

asked him softly as his eyes suddenly lost their passionate gleam and slowly filled with

sadness. "_Your blood revealed your location...and...other things._" he softly whispered as he

stared down into her confused face. "_Alucard what's wrong? You seem so sad all of a sudden_" she

quietly whispered as she turned around completely in his arms and raised her hand to smooth his

long black hair away from the swirling pools of his beautiful red eyes. "_Your blood sings so _

_sweetly...with your love for me_" he raggedly whispered as he closed his eyes and gently brushed

her hand away from his face. "_But if you ever found out who I truly am...and what I have _

_done...your love would wither...until nothing was left but your disgust and hatred" _he angrily

whispered as he snapped open his eyes and stared deeply into her watery blue gaze. "_Why don't _

_you tell me who you really are then...so that I can prove you wrong?" _she tearfully whispered

as she stood on her tip toes and softly caressed the side of his face. "_No matter what you have _

_done...I will never hate you...never!" _she fiercely whispered against his angry mouth as she

stared deeply into his tormented red eyes. He suddenly jerked his head away from her and

laughed bitterly as his writhing black shadows curled around his boots and slowly slithered up

his body. "_You say that now_" he harshly muttered just before the shadow engulfed him completely

and he vanished. "_Alucard_" she breathed sadly as she stared into the empty space where he had

been standing and suddenly saw her golden dagger laying on the floor close to the far wall. She

walked across the basement floor and bend down to grip the hilt of the silver blade. Gently

sliding it down into her black boot she stood to her feet and quickly walked back towards the

stairs. "Please tr_ust me enough...to tell me everything there is to know about your past_" she

said quietly as she curled her fingers around the railing to her right and placed her foot onto

the bottom step. Climbing to the next step she suddenly heard his dark and tormented voice

filling her mind, "_How can I trust you when I know that your loving blue eyes would widen with _

_horror...and stare at me with absolute loathing if you ever found out?_" he snarled harshly as

hot blood tears quickly filled her eyes and scalded down her pale cheeks. Raising her hand she

wiped the blood from her face and walked up the stairs. Reaching the top she slowly glanced

over her shoulder and stared into the inky black shadows of the empty basement. "_I will prove _

_you wrong_" she said quietly as a pair of bright red eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness.

"_After I finish this mission...I will find a way to make you tell me_ _everything_." she purred

seductively as she stared lovingly down into his glowing red eyes. Glancing away from him she

slowly walked across the blood splattered floor of the church. Alucard stared up at the open

doorway as a dark and sinister grin twisted his lips into revealing his fangs. Flashing

himself out of the basement he watched as Seras stepped out of the church. Laughing quietly under his

breath he slowly followed behind her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming to a stop at the entrance of the dark and silent village, the blond haired priest

slowly tightened his fists around the hilts of his blood stained blades. Staring at the

unmoving ghouls standing in the middle of the narrow cobbled road he sadly bowed his head and

prayed. "Oh lord, please forgive these poor miserable souls so that they may finally find

peace." he softly whispered as he raised his head and walked towards them. The cool night air

whipped through his black robe and swirled wildly behind him as his green gaze suddenly fell to

the huge puddle of blood that stained the cobblestones. "_What the hell is this_?" he quietly

whispered as his footsteps suddenly came to a halt. He slowly raised his downcast eyes and

followed the blood path that splattered down the road towards the village church. A soft gasp

escaped his lips as a young woman suddenly stepped out of the church and stared in his

direction. Quickly darting into the concealing shadows of the brick building beside him he

pressed his back up against the cold brick wall of the clinic and slowly peered around the edge

of the wall. "_She has lost alot of blood_" he quietly whispered to himself as he stared at the

blood that covered her pale yellow uniform. "_Is she a police woman_?" he wondered silently as he

stared at the handgun tucked into the waistband of her short skirt. Raising his green eyes up

to her face a twisted sneer suddenly curved his lips as he saw Alucard step out of the church

behind the unsuspecting woman. "_Alucard_!" he hatefully sneered as the black haired vampire

wrapped his arms around the woman and bent his head to press a kiss against the side of her

throat. "_I will not allow you to defile an innocent young woman_!" he snarled hatefully as he

clenched his fists around the hilts of his blades and started to step from the shadows. The

woman's seductive laugh drifted back to his shocked ears and immediately halted his footsteps

as he once again slid back into the dark shadows. "_What...is this?" _he growled harshly as he

glared towards the covered porch of the church and watched in silence...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool night air whipped through Pip's red hair and sent silky tendrils snaking into his

right eye. Raising his hand he smoothed his hair out of his face and stared at the black

helicopter that was sitting on a square block of pavement at the back of Hellsing headquarters.

Glancing away from the chopper he slid his eye toward Walter who walked to the left of him.

"_So...is Alucard in some kind of trouble or something_?" he asked curiously as his black combat

boots collected moisture from the wet grass at his feet. "_I mean I thought he was damn near _

_invincible...it must be something major to send Sir Integra out after him right_?" he said as he

turned his head and stared into Walter's dark eyes. "_Earlier_ _I discovered that two of Sir _

_Integra's guards were hanging from a tree...with their throats slit completely open._" he told

him quietly as they neared the landing pad. "_Shit!"_ Pip quietly whispered as his boots finally

clicked against the black pavement. "_Do you have any idea who would have done this_?" he asked

as he came to a stop just in front of the chopper door. "_I suspect that it was the work of the _

_Iscariot Organization. We have a very informative spy who has provided us with information _

_about their greatest weapon." _Reaching up for the handle on the door Pip glanced back over his

shoulder at Walter. "_Does this weapon have a name then_?" he asked as he jerked the door

open and climbed in. Sitting down into the cushioned seat he stared down at the controls and

grinned. "_His name is Father Alexander Anderson_" he quietly informed him as Pip's eyes flared

widely and his grin slowly fell from his lips. He turned his head and stared down into

Walter's dark eyes. "_Father? So he is a priest_?" he asked in a voice filled with shock as

Walter nodded his head, "_He is very skilled with swords...so be extremely careful Captain _

_Bernadotte" _he said quietly as he turned around and slowly walked away from him. Pip slammed the

helicopter door shut with a bang and stared out of the glass windshield to watch as Walter finally

reached the stone steps of the porch. Flipping the switch to his right the metal blades started to spin as

the low whine slowly increased in volume until the loud roar of the chopper suddenly filled the silence of

the night...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well you have reached the end lol! In chapter 21 Alucard and Anderson will finally come face to face! So please do review lol! Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another long chapter for all of you :D lol! See, I can keep a promise Impaled Smiles :) Anyway hope you enjoy! **

**Rating- Mature for yet another steamy scene between these two oh and some blood and gore as well.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing...or its characters.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Pressing his cold lips against her pale skin, Alucard gently pulled Seras even further back

into his tight embrace. "_Just what do you intend to do? Hm?" _he quietly growled against her

throat as he opened his mouth and wetly laved her racing pulse. Laughing seductively a wicked

smile curved Seras's full pink lips as he gently nipped her vulnerable flesh. "_Well, I have _

_never actually bitten you...now have I? If you were able to see things about me just by taking _

_my blood...then perhaps I can do the same_." she whispered sensually as she slowly turned around

in his arms and stared up at him. "_Seras_" he softly whispered as he grabbed her by the

shoulders and pulled her back from him. "_Earlier when you tasted my blood...did you feel any of _

_my emotions...or see anything about my past_?" he said quietly as he stared down into her blue

eyes. A soft gasp fell from her lips as she thought back to when his blood had dripped into her

mouth. "_No, I saw nothing. It was almost as if...something was blocking me_." she said

softly as she stared deeply into his red eyes. "_When I was first imprisoned by the Hellsing _

_family I was made to suffer through...certain experiments_. _You were blocked...by the seals that _

_still remain on my gloves_" he quietly whispered as he raised his gloved hand beneath her chin

and tipped her face up to him. "_So it looks as if you will have to find another way...to learn _

_about my past" _he softly breathed against her lips as a wicked grin revealed the sharp tips of

his fangs. "_Oh I will definitely think of something_._" _she whispered sensually as she watched his

blood red eyes flare with passionate heat. His grin slowly fell from his face as raw lust

consumed his pale features into tightening aggressively. "_So, you think to fuck the past out of _

_me...is that it?" _he rasped hoarsely as he dropped his wild gaze to her pink lips and slowly

slid his tongue out to wetly lick in between the soft crease. Moaning deeply as she allowed his

tongue to venture further into the heated cavern of her mouth, Alucard deepened the passionate

kiss as their fangs softly clicked against each other. Her soft moan drifted up from her throat

and gently fell into his waiting mouth when he suddenly glanced away from her eyes and down the

cobbled road of the village. Breaking the kiss he panted harshly as he stared at the ghouls who

waited patiently for an order that would never come. "_This mission...is not over yet_" he

whispered hoarsely as he lowered his hand from her chin and took a step back from her. Pulling

his eyes away from the ghouls he looked down into her blue eyes. "_Now run along Seras and be a _

_good girl...then perhaps later...__**I**__ will thank you as well_." he teased in a dark and seductive

voice as she pressed her full breasts into his chest and wrapped her arms behind his neck.

Tilting her head back she stared lovingly up into his beautiful red eyes. "_I'll be good _

_master...so good_" she moaned seductively as she leaned into him and kissed his full lips softly

before she slowly unwrapped her arms from around his neck and turned away from him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the woman's boots clicked softly against the cobblestones, Anderson glared into her pale

face. "_She called him master_!" he hissed furiously as he lifted his hate filled eyes towards

Alucard's grinning face. "_Is she your little draculina then_?" he snarled angrily between his

clenched teeth as he clenched his fists around the black hilts of his swords so tightly that

his knuckles turned white with rage. Tearing his gaze away from the grinning vampire he glared

evilly at the approaching woman. His eyes filled with malicious hatred as she reached down and

wrapped her small hand around the silver handle of the gun that was tucked into the waistband

of her short skirt. "_Maybe I should just kill her then...if she is enthralled by his dark _

_vampiric power then she is_ _no better than the rest of the damned abominations_" he thought

silently as indecision seeped into his light green eyes. She pulled the handgun free from her

waistband and finally stopped in front of the ghouls. Staring into the woman's beautiful face

he slowly released his tight grip upon his swords, "_I will stay my hand...until I know for _

_sure if she is truly...one of the undead_." he quietly whispered as the bright moonlight slowly

receded behind a large black cloud of smoke and cast the entire village into darkness...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly raising her arm, Seras pointed the large silver barrel of the Jackal directly at one of

the ten ghoulish heads in front of her. As she curled her finger around the metal trigger she

stared deeply into the miserable ghoul's eyes, "_With just one shot I can finally put an end to _

_your suffering_." she softly whispered as she started to squeeze the trigger. Her finger suddenly

hesitated as she sensed that she was being watched. Turning her head to stare into the black

shadows of the clinic Alucard's dark and seductive laughter suddenly floated through her mind.

_"You'd better hurry Seras...it looks like rain. You wouldn't want to get wet...now would you?" _

he softly breathed as a slow grin tilted her lips into revealing her sharp fangs. Pulling her

eyes away from the shadows she glanced back over her shoulder towards the church.

_"No, at least...not without you Alucard" _she softly purred as a fat raindrop suddenly splashed

wetly against her face. Laughing quietly she raised her hand and gently wiped the cool liquid

that slid down her pale cheek away with her fingertip. Rubbing the raindrop into the pad of her

finger with her thumb she turned her head away from him and lowered her arm. Staring at the

ghoul down the barrel of the gun she clenched her hand around the sliver handle and pulled the

trigger. The loud gunshot ripped through the silence of the night as the ghoul's head exploded

wetly. Blood and chunky pieces of brain sprayed high into the air and splattered against the

surrounding ghoul's as she shot them one by one in the head. As the last headless ghoul fell

dead to the cobbled road she curled the gun into her and stared down at it in amazement.

Turning around she stared into Alucard's gleaming red eyes, "_This gun is really something_" she

softly breathed into his mind as she slid his Jackal down into the waistband of her short

skirt. "_Why don't you let me have it_?" she quietly whispered as a dark and wicked grin suddenly

revealed his fangs. A writhing black shadow slithered around his body and concealed him from

view. He suddenly vanished from the porch and appeared right in front of her. "_Yes, why don't _

_I?" _he growled softly as he slid his hand down to her flat stomach and wrapped his gloved

fingers around the silver handle of his gun. Pulling it free he stared into her surprised blue

eyes, "_I thought you were going to give it to me Alucard_" she said softly as he slid his gun

down into his hip holster and leaned into her. "_Oh I intend to give it to you...all night _

_long" _he whispered sinfully as he reached under the short hem of her skirt and lightly brushed

his gloved fingers over her lace covered pussy. "_Would you be happy with that instead_?_" _he

rasped devilishly as he slowly slid her panties to the side and gently slid his long middle

finger deep into her melting hot pussy. Gasping sharply as she clenched around his invading

finger, Seras threw her head back and moaned deeply as he continued to gently finger fuck her.

"_Oh yes...but I still want your gun" _she whispered softly as he slowly slid his finger in

and out of her. Alucard laughed darkly as her moisture laden pussy squished wetly with every

deep stroke of his gloved finger. "_Mmm...you want quite a bit...you're gushing all over my _

_hand. Is my finger not thick and hard enough for you_?" he roughly whispered as a deep moan fell

from her parted lips. As she stared up at the black sky a cold raindrop splashed wetly onto the

pale skin of her throat as boiling hot liquid gushed out of her and slowly trickled down her

inner thigh. "_You want my dick fucking you instead don't you_?" he snarled in a dark and

sinister voice as he coaxed more of her silky hot cream onto his hand. He slowly started to

pull his finger out of her as she raised her head and stared into his blazing red eyes. "_Yes, I _

_want all of you deep inside me...but do you really want me?" _she softly teased as her inner

muscles tightly clamped down onto his middle finger and desperately tried to keep it within her

hot and moist depths. A harsh groan fell from his panting mouth as he finally withdrew his

soaked gloved finger. Raising it to his lips he stared deeply into her heavy lidded eyes and

breathed her sweet scent deep into his lungs. "_Fuck yes I want you...all of you!" _he snarled

harshly as his cock filled with passionate blood and swelled thickly in his pants. Looking down

at himself he laughed wickedly as he stared at the erection that tented the black fabric.

"_Isn't it fucking obvious_?" he huskily whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and roughly

jerked her into him. Pressing a wet and passionate kiss against her full pink lips he lifted

his hand and softly caressed the side of her face. His throbbing cock jerked longingly against

her flat stomach as she slowly rubbed up against it. His harsh groan fell into her mouth as she

gently wrapped her arms behind his neck and twined her fingers around his soft black hair. "_I _

_definitely have to leave you now Seras_" he gasped hoarsely into her mind as he finally pulled his

mouth away from her and panted harshly against her wet kiss swollen lips. "_Yes, I know" _she

softly whispered back to him as she slid her tongue past his parted lips and into the darkness

of his mouth. Moaning softly as his delicious taste seeped into her gently thrusting tongue,

she deepened her passionate and loving kiss goodbye and slowly closed her eyes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seething silently from the shadows a cruel sneer curved his lips. "_So, she is nothing more than _

_his disgusting vampire whore_..._just as I thought_!" he quietly snarled as he clenched his right

fist around the hilt of his sword so tightly that he heard his knuckles crack at the applied

pressure. "_She revels and moans in that god damned monster's arms."_ he thought furiously as he

raised his arms behind him and slowly slid his swords down into the twin leather straps that

crisscrossed his back. As he lowered his arms he continued to stare at the embracing couple as

he brushed back the sleeve of his black robe to reveal a slender leather strap that encircled

his wrist. He wrapped his fingers around the silver hilt of the sharp dagger and slowly slid it

free of the small holster. Stepping from the concealing shadows of the clinic he stared at the

unsuspecting vampires, "_I am truly sorry my dear...but your fate was sealed the moment you _

_flashed those god damned fangs of yours_." he spat quietly in a voice filled with hatred. "_So _

_very sorry_" he sneered coldly as a cruel and evil smile twisted his lips. "_But vile monsters _

_cannot be allowed to freely roam the night...cannot be free to spread their unholiness_" he

chanted insanely as he clenched his hand around the silver hilt and slowly raised his arm high

over his head...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching the back door of the mansion, Integra's boots clicked repeatedly against the

polished dark green floor as the golden scabbard that was strapped to her left hip swayed back

and forth with her every step. Stopping briefly in front of the large oak door she

lifted her black gloved hand and turned the brass doorknob. Stepping out onto the white stone

porch she lifted her icy blue gaze and stared at the slicing metal blades of the helicopter.

The loud roar of the chopper was deafening as she slid her hand up to the left side of her hip

and grasped the jeweled hilt of her sword. Stepping off the porch she quickly walked towards the

landing pad. The conituous motion of the blades caused a strong gust of wind to whip her long

blond hair wildly behind her cold featured face as she tightened her grip upon the thin folder

that was clutched in her right hand. Her long black trench coat billowed away from her legs and

flared wildly behind her as she tightened her hold on the golden scabbard to keep if from

swaying from side to side with her fast pace. Her boots clicked against the black pavement of

the landing pad as she finally reached the door of the black chopper. Releasing her hold on the

gold sheath she switched the folder to her left hand and reached up with her right to open the

small black door. As she lifted her leg to climb in she looked up into Pip's green eye, _"Get me _

_there as fast as you can Captain and that's an order_!" she loudly shouted over the roar of the

chopper as he gave a quick nod of his head and wrapped his hand around the black handle of the

control stick. Sitting back into the cushioned seat she pulled her other leg inside and quickly

slammed the door shut. As they lifted into the air, Pip stared out of the glass windshield and

shifted his gaze towards the dark and moonless night sky, "_We'll be there in no time_" he softly

whispered as they quickly flew towards the small village of Briar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light raindrops slowly began to fall from the black sky as Seras's fingers gently untangled

from the silky black strands of Alucard's hair. The cool water sprinkled around them as her

passionate kiss turned achingly tender. Sliding her mind into his thoughts she moaned softly

into the kiss as she placed her hand against his pounding heart. "Alucard, I can't wait

until..." her whispered sentence suddenly broke off in the middle as she snapped open her

agonized blue eyes and tightly curled her fingers into his black shirt. The forceful thrust to

the back of her neck caused her lips to press harshly against his mouth as he opened his eyes

and stared at the blood that welled from her flared eyes. Pulling his lips away from her slack

mouth he quickly raised his hands to her face, "_Seras! What's wrong? You're crying_!" he

urgently whispered as he gently wiped away her blood tears with his thumbs. As the blood soaked

into the tips of his gloves dark red blood suddenly spewed out of her mouth and splattered

wetly onto his parted lips. Alucard's red eyes flared in shock as blood quickly trickled from

the corner of her pale lips. Lowering his gaze to the blood that dripped from her chin, his

eyes suddenly caught on the bloody tip of the small dagger that was protruding from her throat.

"_Shit! Seras you've been stabbed_!" he raggedly breathed as he slid one of his hands from her

face and quickly reached behind her neck. Wrapping his gloved hand around the small hilt of the

blade he suddenly jerked his hand away as a loud roar of agony ripped from his chest. "What the

hell is this...a fucking blessed blade?" he snarled harshly as his hand continued to throb with

searing hot pain. "_You're absolutely correct Alucard...that blade was blessed by the Pope _

_himself" _an accented voice taunted from the shadows as he jerked his furious red gaze into the

direction of the clinic and glared murderously into a pair of mocking green eyes. A deep and

feral growl fell past Alucard's lips as he stared at the blond haired man who wore a black robe

that clearly marked him as a priest. Wrapping his hand back around the hilt his breath snagged

roughly in his throat as his flesh within the glove seemed to melt as if it had been dipped in

acid. Tightly gritting his teeth he slowly started to slid the blade free of Seras's ravaged

throat. As the tip of the blade gently slid back into her throat hot blood tears seeped from

her eyes as more blood bubbled up from her punctured throat and dripped from her mouth. The

cold rain splashed wetly against her face and washed away the blood that stained her lips as

the blade continued to pull free of her throat. Seras gagged harshly past the burning hot metal

of the knife as it seared a path through her esophagus and felt her mind clouding with

darkness. A soft moan of pain fell from her lips as she slowly closed her eyes. "_She sounds so _

_very lovely whimpering in agony...doesn't she_?" the priest softly whispered as Alucard finally

pulled the bloody dagger free of her bleeding flesh and furiously threw it away from him. _"You _

_will make the very same sound...as I stick my gun up your ass and pull the trigger!" _he snarled

evilly as he gently wrapped his arm around Seras's curvy waist and lowered her softly to the

cobbled road at his feet. Glaring into the preist's cold green eyes he bend down and tore his

eyes away from him as he gently smoothed her blond hair out of her sleeping face. Leaning over

her he lovingly licked away the blood that dripped from the corner of her mouth with a gentle

swipe of his tongue. Pulling back from her he stood to his feet and slid his hands down to

tightly grip the handles of his handguns. "_I'm going to blow your fucking head off_!" he shouted

insanely as the blond haired priest laughed quietly and raised his hands behind him. He slid

two sliver swords free from their sheaths which was strapped across his back and lowered his

arms. "_Don't you want to know who I am first_?" he said coldly as he slowly started to walk

towards him. "_I already know who you are...you're nothing but a fucking cowardly piece of dog _

_shit_!" he shouted madly as he ripped the guns from their holsters and raised his arms straight

out in front of him. _"You stabbed a woman in the back of the throat...rather than face me as a _

_man_!" he snarled furiously as the light rain turned savage and pelted down against the dark

village. A cruel sneer twisted his lips as the blond haired priest crossed his swords and

glared hatefully into Alucard's evil red eyes. "_I am Father Alexander Anderson...Paladin of the _

_Iscariot Organization. Now, we will finally see...exactly which one of us...is the strongest_."

he coldly taunted as he took another slow step down the cobbled road towards his greatest

enemy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! And again sorry for any mistakes...I do type at night so... In the next chapter expect a gruesome fight scene between Hellsing and Iscariot's greatest weapons. So please do leave some good reviews...they really do motivate me to continue this story for all of you lol! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry everyone!! This is the latest update ever! I never thought I would be like this...but I'll try not to let this happen ever again lol! Okay, I hope all of you have forgiven me so...on with the story :D**

**Rating- Mature for extremely gruesome violence as well as alot of blood and gore.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing or its characters.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Clear raindrops fell from the night sky and quickly soaked into the blood stained uniform, which clung to Seras's

curvy body. A quiet moan of pain slid past her pale lips as the icy cold water pelted angrily against the bleeding rawness

of her throat. Barely cracking open her eyes she weakly raised her hand to her throat. Hot blood filled her palm and

seeped cetween her cold fingers as she gritted her teeth and gently applied pressure to stop the bleeding. She slowly sat

up from the road and turned her head towards the headless ghoul which was lying motionless on the cobbled road to the

right of her. A small stream of blackish blood oozed from the gaping flesh and wetly splashed into the dark red puddle of

blood that had stained the wet cobblestones. Keeping her hand held tightly against her bleeding throat she slowly began

to crawl towards the headless corpse which was sprawled just a few feet away from her. As she reached the puddle of

blood she slid her left hand through the crimson red liquid and slowly brought her blood coated fingers towards her parted

lips. Just before they reached her mouth she suddenly heard the eerie sound of metal sliding against metal echoing

around her. Pulling her eyes away from her blood stained fingers, she glanced towards the blond haired priest who was

slowly walking towards Alucard. Shifting her gaze towards Alucard she saw that he held his guns tightly in his upraised

fists. Her eyes flared widely as she saw that his sealed right glove was giving off a very faint reddish glow, almost as if in

warning. _"Alucard no! If you __do this...you will never be free!" _she urgently whispered to his mind as tiny droplets of water

dripped from the ends of his black hair and splashed quietly into the small puddle that had formed at his booted feet. His

fingers slowly pulled away from the triggers as he glanced over at her. "_What would you have me do then Seras? Run _

_away...like a frightened __dog_?" he snarled angrily as he tightened his fists around the metal handles of his guns and slid his

furious red eyes away from her pale face. He slowly dropped his gaze to the back of his right glove and stared at the

single red seal which was glowing faintly. He gritted his teeth in fury as a dark and bitter laugh escaped him. His red eyes

gleamed with rage as he jerked his eyes away from his right hand and glared into Anderson's green eyes. His fingers

hovered over the triggers almost as if in hesitation as he slightly tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "_If my seals _

_return...simply because I fight to save your life...then so fucking be it!_" he whispered furiously to her mind as the cold

rain splashed against his upturned face and slowly washed away the blood that had leaked from beneath his eyelids. As

he lowered his head he snapped open his gleaming red eyes and stalked towards the priest. Anderson suddenly came to

a complete stop in the middle of the cobbled road as he glared into Alucard's insane red eyes. "_Does_ _dying by the hand of _

_God amuse __you_?" he hissed as he clenched his fists around the hilts of his blades and quickly got into a fighting stance as

Alucard suddenly cackled madly. "_You...the hand of God_?" Alucard sneered in disgust. "_What is the name of that organization _

_of __yours again?" _he asked coldly as a twisted grin curved his lips mockingly. Glaring into Anderson's fanatical green eyes he

tightened his fists around the metal handles of his guns and continued to stalk towards him. "_Well? What is it...Judas _

_Priest_!" he snarled evilly as his grin seemed to widen with each step he took towards him. "_I think you said...the Iscariot _

_Organization...didn't you?" _he whispered quietly as his red eyes gleamed eerily. At Anderson's refusal to answer his

question, Alucard's grin suddenly fell from his lips as he tightened his hand around the silver metal handle of his

Caskull. "_I very much doubt __**you**__ will be in God's hands Anderson...when I blow your fucking brains out_!" he sneered in a

dark and evil voice as he pointed his gun at Anderson's head and slowly started to pull back on the trigger...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood tears slowly ran down Seras's cheeks as she turned her eyes away from Alucard and glanced down at her upraised

fingers. Brining them closer to her mouth she began to lick them clean. As the taste of the ghoulish blood sank into her

taste buds, Seras curled her nose in disgust as the cold and unappetizing taste of the blood traveled down her injured

throat. Releasing her hold on her neck she bent down and placed her hands to the side of the crimson puddle. Her long

vampire like tongue slid out to lap the cold blood from the road. As more and more ghoulish blood slid down her throat

Seras realized that her wound was still not healing. Raising her hand to the wound she pulled it away and stared down at

the dark red blood that stained her palm. "_Why isn't it healing?_" she whispered silently as a loud gunshot caused her to

glance towards Alucard and Anderson. The echo of the shot seemed to carry through the drops of rain that continued to

fall from the night sky as blood and thick pieces of brain exploded high into the air behind the priest. As he released his

grip upon his blessed blades, they dropped heavily onto the stone road at his feet. The sound of them hitting the

cobblestones was lost within the agonized scream that ripped from Anderson's chest. Crimson drops of his blood dripped

eerily from the raw and fleshy pieces of meat which hung loosely from the side of his face. Following the blood red drops,

Seras watched as they splashed wetly into the rain puddle at his feet. Her eyes darkened to a deep red as her fangs fully

extended inside her mouth. As her lips pulled away from her fangs she slowly stood to her feet. A quiet moan of pain

escaped her as she tightly held her hand to her bleeding throat and slowly walked towards Alucard...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clear puddle of water at Anderson's feet quickly turned red with blood as more and more drops continued to splash

into it's shallow depths. As his vision darkened into a hazy blur he suddenly felt himself falling backwards. Landing

heavily onto his back his shattered skull cracked loudly onto the stone road as he panted harshly in agony. The icy drops

of rain fell heavily from the sky and pelted cruelly against the raw and bleeding flesh of his face. Moaning at the acid

like sting of the water he stared up at the sky and slowly slid his hand out to the side. He weakly curled his hand around

the hilt of his sword as the rain slid down the side of his face to drip into the puddle of blood that had formed around

his head. Alucard's heavy footsteps clicked loudly against the wet cobbled road as he holstered his Caskull and stalked

towards the fallen priest. Reaching his side Alucard stared down into Anderson's right eye and pointed the barrel of his

Jackal directly over Anderson's beating heart. "_Did you really think...that you...a pathetic human...could possibly defeat _

_a vampire in the dead of night_? he taunted coldly as he glared down into his mutilated face. _"Why don't you answer me _

_priest? Or is it that you can't answer me_?" he mockingly laughed as he dropped his gaze to his bleeding mouth. "_You're _

_nothing but a god damned monster_!" Anderson spat incoherently as Alucard's red eyes flashed to a darker shade of red.

"_Monster? Yes, you're right...you're absolutely right!_" he hissed in a dark and eerie voice as he curled his gloved finger

around the metal trigger of his Jackal and grinned macabrely into Anderson's face. "_So, this is the best Isacariot had to _

_offer is it? As I thought, you were nothing more than a disgusting piece of shit!_" he scathingly snarled as he viciously

pulled back on the trigger. Anderson's painful gasp was lost within the loud echo of the gun as hot blood gurgled up his

throat and spewed from what was left of his mouth. His hand fell away from the hilt of his blessed blade as he weakly

lifted it to the gaping hole in his chest. Boiling hot blood gushed out of his heart and quickly spilled into his waiting

palm as Alucard slid his gun back into the leather holster that was strapped to his upper thigh and sneered down at the

dying priest. Turning his back to Anderson he suddenly saw Seras standing in front of him. The sneer instantly fell from

his face and his furious red eyes slowly began to lose their mad gleam as he stared into her red eyes. "_Seras" _he

whispered softly as his eyes dropped to her hand held tightly against her throat. As dark red blood seeped between her

fingers he quickly reached out and gently wrapped his hand around her upraised wrist. As he lowered her hand from her

throat he sucked in a shocked breath as he stared at the raw and open wound. "_What is this_? Y_our wound should have _

_been healed by now...you __have my blood running through your veins. It should have healed you." he whispered softly as he _

_stared down into her pain __filled eyes. Pulling_ her close to his chest he slid his gloved hands down to the small of her back

and pressed her lower body into him. "_Bite me Seras...sink your fangs deep inside me...and take what you need_" he

whispered in a deep and quiet voice as the cool wet strands of his hair fell against his pale flesh and covered his pounding

pulse. Seras slowly raised her hand and tenderly smoothed his wet hair from his exposed throat. As she leaned into him

she opened her mouth and softly licked his rapidly beating pulse. Pressing a soft kiss against his pale throat she gently

sank her fangs deep inside him. His rich hot blood instantly filled her mouth and she moaned softly at the exquisite taste.

As it ran down the back of her throat her crimson red eyes slowly began to drift shut. Just before they had closed

completely she strongly pulled at the twin wounds in his throat and received another mouthful of his delecious blood. As

she swallowed it hungrily her red eyes flared in shock as she saw the newly healed priest standing ominously in the

pouring rain directly behind Alucard. Hatred gleamed from his green eyes as Seras slowly withdrew her fangs from

Alucard's neck. "_Did you take enough Seras_?" he whispered softly to her mind as his red gaze suddenly dropped to her

healed throat. "_Good_" he whispered as he raised his eyes to her face. "_Seras? What is it_?" he asked her as she continued

to stare over his shoulder. Following her red gaze he glanced over his shoulder and suddenly hissed furiously, "Shit! He's

a f_ucking regenerator_!" he snarled viciously as he turned around completley and glared murderously into Anderson's

sneering face. Wrapping his hand around the black metal handle of his Jackal he quickly slid it free and aimed it straight

out in front of him. "_Seras, get the hell out of __here...now_!" he ordered her furiously as he shifted his gaze from Anderson

and looked into her glowing red eyes. "_Please...leave me_" he softly whispered as he glanced away from her and pulled the

trigger...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short everyone...but you can expect the next chapter...very soon lol! I will try not to let this happen again. Again I'm really sorry about the extremely late update. I hope this chapter didn't suck too badly for all of you lol! In the next chapter...the fight continues lol! Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you enjoy it everyone! Oh, originally I wanted to have a flashback in this one but...it just didn't work for me lol! We will definitely see it though...later :D lol! This chapter is a bit on the short side but...a lot does happen in this one lol!**

**Rating-Mature...of course lol!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hellsing or its characters...of course lol!**

**Chapter 23**

The distinct click of the Jackal seemed overly loud in the sudden silence as Alucard snarled furiously and threw his empty

gun away from him. It landed heavily onto the wet grass just in front of the deserted clinic as Anderson raised his swords

and laughed mockingly into Alucard's face. "_I have been engineered by the human race...to defeat vile monsters _

_such as you...Alucard!" _he sneered hatefully as the cold raindrops splashed against the silver metal of his blades and

created a soft ringing sound. Alucard quickly reached down and curled his gloved fingers tightly around the silver handle

of his Caskull. "_You think vampires...are the most vile of all monsters_?" he growled harshly as he angrily ripped his gun

from the leather holster which sat low on his right hip and pointed it straight out in front of him. "_You know nothing of _

_what the human race is capable of...the horrors that they inflict...with such sick fucking pleasure_!" he snarled insanely

as he crimson red eyes filled with haunted visions of his dark and very sinister past. Anderson suddenly lunged forward

and brought his blessed blade down onto Alucard's outstretched arm. His shout of pain echoed throughout the village as

his forearm was completely severed from the rest of his arm. Gritting his teeth against the burning and excruciating pain

Alucard glanced at the blood spurting heavily from what was left of his arm and saw the raw flesh smoking as if it had

been seared with a burning hot blade. "_You and your fucking blessed blades_!" he panted harshly as he stared into the hate

filled eyes of Father Anderson. "_Without them...you would be nothing!" _he fiercely gritted between his fanged teeth as a

slow and evil smile suddenly curved his lips. "_But, _y_ou're not the only one...who can regenerate_" he sneered mockingly as

a wispy black cloud of smoke suddenly surrounded the bleeding stub of his arm and quickly took on the shape of it.

Alucard's evil laughter echoed around them as Anderson dropped his shocked gaze from Alucard's newly replaced arm

towards the severed arm which was surrouned by a puddle of dark red blood on the road. His eyes flared widely as he

saw a black shadow filled with glowing red eyes slowly slithering around Alucard's decapitated arm. He tightened his fists

around the hilts of his swords as the shadow slowly curled around the handle of the gun and eerily raised it up to

Alucard's waiting outstretched palm. As the shadow released its hold on the metal, Alucard curled his fingers around the

silver handle tightly and lowered his red gaze to the Caskull in his hand. "_I do wonder if I should even use this gun at _

_all...since you seem to __regenerate bullet wounds...it would be rather useless now wouldn't it_?_ Perhaps...I should just sink my _

_fangs deep into your __miserable throat...ripping and tearing through the vulnerable flesh until I had completely severed your _

_fucking head from __your worthless body! Do you think you could regenerate that...Anderson?_" he whispered insanely as his

soaking wet hair slithered all the way down his back to dip into the clear puddle of water on the cobbled road. His eyes

deepened into and even darker shade of red as a cruel grin slowly curved his lips quite insanely. "_Well...shall we begin_?" he

growled evilly as he bared his long fangs with a hiss filled with absolute hatred. Just before he lunged for the priest's

throat he saw Seras from the corner of his eye and suddenly shifted his wild eyes to the side and stared directly into red

eyes. "_What the fuck are you still doing here?" _he snarled angrily into her mind as the icy drops of rain splashed wetly onto

his pale face. "_I told you to leave me!" _he shouted angrily into her mind as she bent down and tightly wrapped her fingers

around the silver handle of his Jackal and tucked it down into the waistband of her short skirt. "_Did you really think I _

_would leave you_?" she softly whispered to him as she raised up and stared deeply into his glowing red eyes which were

slowly beginning to fill with crimson red blood. He quickly bowed his head and stared down into the clear puddle of water

on the road. "_Don't you understand? You're too important to me....to risk_..." he raggedly whispered to her as he slowly

raised his red eyes and glared into Anderson's sneering face through the soaking wet strands of his black hair. "_Far too _

_important_" he softly whispered as a single drop of blood fell from his face and splashed into the clear puddle of water at

his feet. "_Now get the hell out of here_!" he snarled as he suddenly lunged for the priest's throat. When Anderson's

vulnerable flesh was only a few inches away from his exposed fangs, Alucard leaned in and opened his mouth even wider

to sink his fangs deep inside. The sound of his teeth clicking together sounded in his ears as Anderson dodged his lethal

fangs and deeply sliced the left side of his face open to the bone. Blood gushed from the deep cut as his skin gaped open

to reveal the eerie whiteness of his cheek bone. Alucard jerked back and howled in misery as his face smoked as if it had

been seared with burning hot coals. Falling to his knees in agony he reached up and tightly held his hands to his bleeding

face as a high pitched scream filled with fury suddenly echoed around the dark village. Seras quickly ran towards Father

Anderson who was standing directly behind Alucard with his upraised swords and sank her clawed hand deeply into the

side of his throat. His exclamation of pain caused her eyes to glow eerily with malice as she quickly bent down and slid

Alucard's Caskull from his hip. Raising up she threaded her fingers through Anderson's blond hair and angrily jerked his

head back. As she pressed the metal tip of the silver barrel against the side of his temple she looked down at Alucard who

was still moaning painfully and pressed the gun even tighter against Anderson's head. "I know this won't kill you...but

seeing your brains explode from the side of your fucking head will amuse me greatly...Father" she whispered in a dark and

evil voice as she viciously pulled back on the trigger. The loud shot of the gun echoed around the village as blood and

brains splattered onto her pale and twisted face. A wet gurgling sound emerged from Anderson's shocked lips as she

tightly gripped his shoulders and forcefully slung him across the road. His back smashed into the glass window of the

abandoned cottage to the left of them and shattered instantly. As he landed heavily onto his back on the wooden floor,

glass shards rained down upon him and stabbed deeply into his flesh. "_I may have underestimated you...my little draculina_"

he gritted angrily through his teeth as he slowly closed his eyes and waited for his wounded body to regenerate...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Placing her hand onto the front of the thin folder, Integra glanced away from the rain splattered windshield and looked

down at the pale yellow folder in her lap. Sliding her hand to the edge she curled her fingers underneath it. Using the tip

of her thumb she slowly opened the folder which contained information on Iscariot's greatest weapon. Her ice blue eyes

were instantly held by the laughing green eyes of the tall blond haired priest. He was surrounded by children of all ages in

the small photo, which was clipped with a paperclip onto the top of the folder. Moving her eyes to the background she saw

that they were standing in front of a large and rather plain looking stone building. "_An orphanage_?" she softly whispered to

herself as she dropped her eyes from the picture to peruse the paper beneath it. Strands of her long blond hair slowly

fell over her shoulder as she bowed her head and read the information concerning, Father Alexander Anderson...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**~Father Anderson appears to spend most of his time at St. Joseph's Orphanage. Deeply devoted to his duties as a **_

_**priest. **__**Appears to be easy going and likeable, especially among the young children who seem to absolutely adore **_

_**him. I followed **__**him one night and witnessed just how vicious and cold blooded he can be. When hunting the **_

_**undead his easy going facade **__**disappears to reveal a true killer. Merciless, precise and completely unfeeling. An **_

_**expert with knives of any sort. He's **__**very fond of two silver swords which appear to have been blessed by the Pope **_

_**himself. Has the ability to create barriers **__**with the very pages from his bible which he always carrys with him. **_

_**These barriers seem to prevent undead creatures from **__**passing through them. His biggest advantage when **_

_**fighting these creatures though, is his amazing ability to regenerate any **__**and all wounds. No weaknesses however, **_

_**could be found.~ **_

Raising her eyes from the paper, she closed the folder and tossed it to the floor beside her. Reaching down she curled her

hand tightly around the jeweled hilt of her sword. "_No known weaknesses_" she softly whispered as she glanced down and

slowly pulled the sword an inch out of it's gold scabbard. Silver symbols writhed madly on the blackness of the blade as a

mysterious smile curved her lips widely. "_We shall see about that_" she whispered coldly as she suddenly glanced over at

Captain Bernadotte. "_When we land...I want you to stay with the chopper...is that understood_?" she shouted over the loud

roar of the rotating blades. "_What? You're going to take on this priest by yourself?" _he shouted back to her in confusion

as he looked over at her and suddenly met her icy cold glare. "_Don't you dare question me Captain! You have your _

_orders...if you are as good a soldier as Walter claims...you will do exactly what you're told_!" she shouted furiously as

she sheathed her sword with an angry snap of her wrist and looked away from him to stare out into the night sky...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sliding the gun down into the waistband of her skirt, Seras quickly fell to her knees beside Alucard and gently wrapped her

arms around his shoulders. "_Alucard, please, we have to hurry_" she softly whispered as she gently pulled his gloved hands

away from his bleeding face and gasped in horror at the blackened flesh which continued to ooze with fresh blood. Pulling

him to his feet she led him down the cobbled road towards the church. Blood dripped from his chin to soak into his black

shirt as they finally reached the doorway. "_Will my blood help ease your pain Alucard?" _she softly asked him when he

lifted his hand to his slashed face and hissed painfully. "_It would not heal me completely...but it would lessen the pain a _

_bit, yes_" he whispered to her as he walked towards the wooden stairs that led up to the second floor of the church. As

she reached the top of the stairs she walked towards Alucard who was standing in front of a tall glass window at the far

end of the hallway. Staring through the glass window she saw Father Anderson stumble from the cottage door and walk

towards his blades which were laying on the wet stone road. Bending down he gripped them tightly in his fists and then

stood to his feet. He glanced around the village and suddenly snarled angrily as he raised his arms behind him and

sheathed his swords. Whipping his black robe away from his hips, he reached down to curl his hands around a thick black

book. "_A bible_?" she whispered quietly as she shifted her gaze to Alucard questioningly. "_Yes, but why would he bring that _

_along with him_?" he whispered softly as he continued to glare out of the church window. Turning her eyes back to the

priest she saw him open the bible and watched in shock as hundreds of pages swirled madly around him. "_God damn him_!"

Alucard snarled angrily as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to whisper into her

ear, "_Close your eyes_" he softly whispered just before they vanished completely...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope this chapter was interesting to read lol! In the next chapter the fight between Alucard and Anderson will finally come to a close...or will it? Find out in the next chapter lol! Until next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm really sorry everyone..it's just that well I lost my inspiration for this story for a while...and yes I know that's horrible of me lol! Ok so I wanted this chapter to be longer..and include another flashback but..ah what can I say guys? It just wouldn't add up for me lol I've had this finished for like weeks lol But I wanted to add the whole thing but..yeah it's been months since I've updated so I wanted to give you guys at least something lol. Again I'm sorry! lol. Hopefully this chapter will be good though :D Oh and if for some reason there are really horrible mistakes...please forgive me everyone lol Enjoy :D**

**Rating-Mature...for steamy moments lol**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hellsing or it's characters.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

A small beam of moonlight shyly peaked out from beneath the dark rain clouds in the sky as the concealing

black shadows melted away to reveal the Gothic looking rooftop of St. Rose's Church. As they appeared behind one of

the angel statues which stood at the very edge of the roof, Seras finally opened her eyes as tendrils of shadowy black

smoke slowly curled away from her face. Large statues of gargoyles as well as angels damp with rain, held silent vigile

over the headless corpses of the unfortunate villagers of Briar. "_Damn it_!" Alucard snarled deeply into her ear as his red

eyes flared with rage and his left hand curled tightly around the edge of the feather carved wing. Hundreds of bible pages

angrily swirled around the abanoded clinic and instantly nailed themselves above the wooden doorframe as well as above

the cracked glass windows. "_Alucard_, w_hat is it_?" Seras asked quietly as she gently placed her hand against the back of his

sealed glove and leaned around the edge of the folded wing. "_Just as I thought! A barrier!_" he whispered angrily as he

continued to glare down at the brick building. "_He just placed it around the clinic...which is why I didn't want us to stay _

_inside_. _If he had placed that around the church...we would not have been able to escape" _he snarled furiously as he stared

down into her face with savage red eyes that glowed eerily in the darkness that surrounded them. "_I've...underestimated _

_him_" he snarled angrily to himself as he pulled his eyes away from her to stare down at the glowing white pages. "_Seras" _

he quietly whispered as he lifted his hand from the damp stone and gently gripped the back of her shoulders in his gloved

hands. He slowly turned her around to face him as he looked away from the clinic. "I want you to leave...right now!" he

whispered harshly as she lifted her hand to his slashed face. Tenderly tracing the oozing wound with the tip of her finger,

she slowly brought the blood coated digit to her mouth and stared directly into his red eyes. Erotically licking the bloody

tip of her index finger, moaned heatedly as the wine rich taste of his blood filled her mouth. A sudden gasp fell from her

lips as her eyes snapped open to stare into Alucard's grim featured face. He roughly shoved her up against the hardness

of the stone statue behind her. "Do not play your seductive games with me now Seras!" he snarled darkly as she slowly

tilted her head back and looked at him with through her lashes. "_Who said anything about this being a game_?" she breathed

hotly as she suddenly exposed the right side of her vulnerable throat to his hungry red gaze. "_Seras_" he growled softly as

he stared at pulsing vein which raced with her delicious and life giving blood and hungrily ran his tongue against his

parted lips. His fangs slid down and slowly lengthened until the sharp tips protruded past the corners of his mouth. "_I'll _

_never __leave you Alucard...never_" she quietly whispered as a furious snarl of rage escaped from between his clenched teeth.

"_What?" You dare to defy me in this? A vampire you may be my dear...but you will always_..." he raggedly broke off his

angrily whispered words as he suddenly bared his extended fangs in an angry hiss. Lowering his right hand to the small of

her back, he tightly jerked her hips into his own. "_Alucard...mmm, yes_" she moaned softly as his growing erection jerked

lustfully against her stomach. A deep growl full of lust and desire rumbled inside his chest as he leaned into her and

cradled the back of her head in his left hand. "_Even if you come to hate...and despise me one day, you will always be _

_mine...Seras_" he whispered quietly as he pressed his mouth against the soft flesh of her throat in a scorching hot kiss. A

soft gasp escaped her lips as her eyes flared widely at his whispered words. Her heart pounded rapidly inside her chest

as he lightly scraped his extended fangs down to her racing pulse. Closing her eyes, she replayed his whispered words

inside her mind and began to smile as they finally sank deep down inside her heart and caused blood tears full of love and

hope to slowly trickle down her pale face. "_I love you Alucard, I'll always love you_" she softly whispered as her heart beat

madly against his chest. Wetly licking the flesh just above the pulsing vein which raced with her wine rich blood, Alucard

slowly closed his eyes and savored her softly spoken words as he erotically nicked her smooth skin with his fangs. "_We'll _

_see_" he whispered quietly against her throat as he finally sank his fangs deep inside. Her hot blood gushed eagerly into

his waiting mouth as a harsh groan vibrated against her throat. Raising his gloved hand to her breast, he suddenly

cupped and squeezed the heavy mound of flesh with his large palm as he swallowed another mouthful of blood. Gently

pinching the little nipple into hardening against his palm, Alucard gently tilted her head to the side and deepened his

wicked bite against her throat. Gasping sharply as his fangs sliced even further into her flesh, Seras closed her eyes and

moaned as pleasure and angrily against the wooden floor of the church below them, caused Alucard to snap open his

eyes and quickly withdraw his fangs. His eyes snapped towards the wooden door as Seras slowly opened her own eyes

and silently listened to the thumps which steadily crept closer. "_How can we kill...what regenerates every single wound we _

_inflict?" _she quietly whispered as he jerked his head away from the door and stared down into her questioning eyes.

"There is no **we **Seras!" he snarled angrily as the sound of the footsteps continued to get closer and closer. "_I have _

_already told you to leave...do not make me say it __again_" he whispered darkly as he stepped back from her and stalked

towards the wooden door. "_Alright, I'll...leave"_ she whispered softly as she walked towards the edge of the roof and

glanced back over her shoulder, "Y_ou're the only thing that __matters to me Alucard_..._if you were to die_..." she whispered

quietly as the footsteps suddenly came to a halt behind the small wooden door...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching down, Anderson curled his hand around the coldness of the metal doorknob and slowly twisted his

wrist until he heard a quiet click. Easing the door open, he tightly clenched his fists around the black hilts of his

blessed blades and kicked the door open with a snarl full of rage. As the door slammed back against the stone

wall, he slowly stepped out onto the empty rooftop. His green eyes narrowed into angry slits as he scanned the dark

shadows. "_Show yourself Alucard! Stop your god damned hiding_!" he shouted as his footsteps clicked loudly against the wet

stone floor. "_Why on earth would I hide_?" a sinister voice snarled from the shadows as Anderson whipped around and

stared into glowing red eyes which glared at him from the darkness. "_I fear nothing in this world...least of all you. A pathetic _

_priest who longs for blood...just as much as any vampire." _he sneered darkly as he suddenly materialized directly behind

him and lifted his hands to cup the side of his head. "_You're a fucking dog Anderson, and only a man...can kill a _

_monster. I do wonder though...what it will take...to kill a regenerating piece of shit like you?" _he snarled viciously as

he violently twisted his hands to the left. The loud crack of his neck bone snapping seemed to echo in the night as

Anderson slumped to the floor with a heavy thump. His head resting at an odd angle, he stared up at Alucard and grinned

insanely. "_You'll die here tonight_" he whispered madly as an eerie laugh escaped his lips. Growling deep in his throat,

Alucard lifted his booted foot and cruelly stomped Anderson in the face until all that was left was a pile of mush. "_Maybe _

_that will do it...what do you think...police girl_?" he snarled angrily as she stepped out of the shadows and walked towards

him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned into him and rested her head against his large chest. "_Please forgive _

_me Alucard, but I just...I just couldn't leave you_" she softly whispered as his hands gently rubbed up and down her back in

a soothing motion. "_Perhaps I'll forgive you...later_" he whispered teasingly as he gripped her shoulders and slightly

pulled her away to stare down into her eyes. Lifting his hand, he smoothed her hair back away from her face and leaned

down to press a gentle kiss against her lips. "_Cling to the shadows then...and wait for me. I don't want you getting hurt." _his

deep voice whispered inside her mind as he stepped away from her and glared down into the slowly regenerating face of

Father Anderson. Returning to her hiding spot behind one of the angel statues, she lifted her hands to the wet stone as

Alucard bend down and wrapped his hands around the black hilts of the blessed blades. Gritting his teeth at the pain that

smoldered his flesh within his gloves, he snarled painfully as he shifted his gaze out towards the woods that surrounded

the side of the church and threw the swords deep into the darkness of the forest. "_You god damned abomination!" _

Anderson snarled as he slowly rose to his feet. Curling her fingers against the carved stone wing, Seras slowly bent down

and curled her right hand around the goldent hilt of the dagger tucked into her black boot. Sliding it free, she straightened

and watched anxiously as Anderson angrily threw his robe to the side and withdrew a silver bayonet from the leather

scabbard strapped across his left hip. As the moonlight reflected in the blade, Seras knew that this weapon was just as

blessed as the other ones. "_Alucard" _she fearfully whispered to herself as she clenched her hand around the hilt of her

own weapon and wondered how they were ever going to kill this priest, who refused to die...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summoning his black shadows, Alucard curled them around Anderson's wrists and laughed cruelly as he grindingly crushed

the bones into dust. Anderson gritted his teeth tightly against the pain as the loud clang of metal hitting stone resounded

into the night. Materializing in front of the priest, he angrily kicked the blade away with his foot and reached out to

wrap his gloved hand around the large cross which dangled from Anderson's neck on a delicate chain of gold. Snarling at

the pain which caused his hand to smoke, he glared into Anderson's green eyes and snapped the chain with a furious flick

of his wrist. "_You're not fit to wear such a holy symbol as this...Judas priest." _he taunted in an evil sounding voice as he

slung his arm out and threw the necklace away from the church and into the dark woods which surrounded the side of the

church. "_God damn you!" _Anderson shouted insanely as he reached down and gripped two small daggers from his

waistband and fisted them angrily in his newly regenerated hands. Lunging towards him, Anderson knocked him back into

the stone wall behind him. Anderson savagely stabbed blades deep into the center of his gloved palms and didn't stop

until the blades were lodged deeply within the hard stone as well. His tortured scream ripped raggedly from his throat and

resounded around the village as the dark clouds slowly slithered away from the moon once more. Dark red blood welled

around the tips of her fangs as Seras ripped them out of her bottom lip and tightened her hand around the hilt of her

dagger. Stepping out from behind the statue, she drew her arm back and suddenly threw it deeply into the back of Father

Anderson's head. Blood splattered Alucard's face as he stared at the metal tip of the bloodstained blade which protruded

from the center of the priest'sforehead. Gritting his teeth against the burning pain in his hands, he looked over Anderson's

shoulder and stared into Seras's eyes. "_Damn it Seras! Don't risk your life for me! I'm not...fucking worth it_!" he snarled

angrily into her mind as a slow grin twisted Anderson's lips quite insanely. Reaching behind him, he wrapped his hand

around the hilt of the blade and wetly withdrew it from his skull. As he slowly started to turn around, Alucard painfully tried

to jerk his hands free from the burning blades. "_Shit!" _he rasped painfully as the burning metal blades sliced deeply into

his hands and caused even more blood to pour from his throbbing hands. "_Seras" _he silently breathed as he stared into

her beautiful face a second before he lifted his right foot and brutally kicked Anderson between the legs before he could

turn around completely. His shout of pain echoed around the entire village as he fell to the floor and curled into himself as

whimpers of pain fell from his trembling lips. "_So, you do have a pair...after all...or did" _Alcuard panted mockingly as Anderson

snarled insanely and tightly cupped himself in a futile attempt to relive the excruciating pain. "_Tell me something _

_priest...can you regenerate...everything_?" Alucard laughed tauntingly as black smoke curled up

from his bleeding hands. Sliding his hand against the wet stone floor, Anderson curled his hand around the hilt of his

sword and painfully rose to his feet. As he curled his fingers around the hilt of another bayonet which was strapped

against the right side of his hip beneath his robe, he slowly began to limp towards Alucard with a definite hunch to his

back. Another laugh fell from Alucard's lips as he glared into his demented green eyes, "_What's the matter Anderson? Can't _

_you regenerate a pair of busted balls_?" he taunted mockingly as the cool wind blew a strand of his black hair into his red

eyes. "_As soon as I kill you...your filthy little whore is next Alucard_" he seethed hatefully as he lifted the tip of the

blade to Alucard's heart and slowly began to sink the blade deep inside his heart. Alucard's red eyes flared widely in his

pale face as he felt the blade slice through his flesh and down into the rapidly pumping organ. An agonized moan rumbled

in his chest and suddenly turned into an agonized scream as the burning tip of the sank deep inside his undead heart.

Alucard felt his blood rushing up his throat and spewing from his gaping mouth as Anderson viciously twisted the blade

from side to side inside his chest. A scream full of agony ripped past his blood stained lips as Anderson continued to twist

the blade with sadistic glee. "_How does that feel?" _he taunted him as he grinned insanely into his agonized face. His red

eyes flared at the words which another sick bastard had taunted him with. "_I'll rip..your fucking...guts out_!" he gurgled

wetly as his vision slowly began to darken. "_And how will you managed that_?" he sneered into his face when he suddenly

gasped painfully at the burning pain in his throat. Jerking his green gaze to the right, he stared into a pair of blazing red

eyes. "_So the vampire whore has come to save her master has she_?" he sneered as he glared into Seras's eyes and

viciously twisted the blade even more deeply into Alucard's heart. A wail of torment erupted from Alucard's mouth as a

venomous hiss of rage fell from her lips. With blood pouring from her eyes she sank her claws deep into Anderson's throat

and squeezed until she heard the distinct sound of his windpipe crushing beneath her hand. Flinging him behind her into

one of the large gargoyle statues which stood at the edge of the roof, a loud crash of stone breaking sounded behind her

as she gripped the black hilt of the bayonet and stared into Alucard's pain filled eyes. "_Alucard no_" she whispered brokenly

as she gently slid the blade out of his pierced heart. As it fell from her smoking fingers, she reached down and quickly

pulled the daggers out of his hands. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she caught him to her as he weakly fell away

from the stone wall and into her arms. "_Seras" _he softly whispered against her throat as she bared her neck to him and

silently urged him to drink from her. "_It would do no good...nothing can save you from a pierced heart. Nothing. No amount of _

_blood can save __you_" he whispered quietly against the smoothness of her skin as he stared up at the black clouds that

threatened to steal the moonlight away once more. "_Did I ever tell you...that...only a man can truly kill...a monster such as _

_me?" _he raggedly breathed as he stared blindly up at the night sky. The sound of his blood splashing into the crimson

puddle at his feet reached her ears as she hugged him to her tightly and closed her eyes. "_You're no monster_" she tearfully

whispered as blood spilled from beneath her closed eyelid at the thought of losing him forever. "_I've already told you...you'll _

_never be a __monster...to me" _she cried painfully as he shifted his eyes towards the slowly retreating moon and gently slid

his bleeding hands around her slim waist. "_Monster_..." he breathed softly as a sliver of moonlight bathed his pale face a

second before it plunged them into the darkness of the night once more. "_a true monster_" he whispered softly as his blood

dripped from his parted lips to splash gently against her shoulder. Staring up into the dark sky, he felt his heartbeats

slowing as his eyes slowly began to drift shut...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys liked it :) Ok the rest of this chapter will appear very soon :D And yes that blasted flashback will be here damn it! lol Until next time :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys :) I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry :( But..better late than never right? lol I will be going on vacation for a few months...which is why I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. :) I will be working on other chapters so please don't think I won't give this story an ending lol It will be completed :D As always I hope you enjoy this one..be warned though this flashback is extremely dark...**

**Rating-Mature for graphic violence**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter Twenty Five **

_An icy cold wind blew angrily against the flicking glow of the torches as gauntlet covered hands quickly tried to block the _

_wind from plunging the courtyard into complete darkness. Two armored guards held a trembling woman hostage as the entire _

_village murmured and whispered amongst themselves. They suddenly became silent however when a man atop a solid black _

_steed __began to descend the stone steps which lead towards the towering dark castle. His raven black hair swirled errily in the _

_wind, almost as if it had a life of it's own. He was dressed in inky black leather that appeared to glisten in the __torchlight. "My _

_lord" his captain of the guards greeted him as he finally came to a stop and dismounted. He walked towards _

_the woman being held on the dais. He stopped in front of her and stared down into her eyes like he was trying to see into _

_her very soul. "Please my prince...show mercy!" she begged brokenly as the guards tightened their hold on her wrists and _

_wrenched a cry of pain from her lips. "Mercy? Yes, I will show you the type of mercy I'm capable of delivering to filth _

_such as yourself" he snarled then savagely ripped her flimsy nightgown off her body. Her trembling increased as her only _

_protection against the biting cold was angrily balled into a tight fist and thrown to the ground. He looked away from her _

_and faced the crowd. "This woman has sold defenseless children's bodies to any disgusting person willing to pay her goddamn _

_price!" he shouted in rage as the villagers gasped in horror at his words. "These children were then found butchered in _

_this woman's house...it appears that once they had been sufficiently used...she then saw no reason to let them live" he _

_grated through clenched teeth. "So I ask you, what should her punishment be?" The crowd instantly erupted with cries of _

_anger and rage. "Death!, kill her just as she killed those helpless children!" "Death? yes, she will die...eventually" he _

_said darkly then started to laugh quite madly. "Guards! Strap her down on the table!" he shouted. The woman tried to fight _

_them but with her hands tied behind her back it was useless. "They were orphans! I took them in when they didn't have any _

_other place to go! Who would care if __**they**__disappeared? she shouted above the enraged crowd. Her head was suddenly slammed _

_back into the table as the crowd grew silent. "I would care" he whispered into her ear just before he pried her mouth open _

_and pinched her tongue between his thumb and index finger. Pulling it out of her mouth he then sliced the muscle clean _

_through with the sharp blade of his dagger. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she screamed at the blinding pain. "Yes it _

_hurts doesn't it? That is only a small drop of the pain you will soon suffer however." he whispered quietly into her bloody _

_face as he slid his dagger down to her bare breasts and slowly began to circle her right nipple with the bloody sharp tip. _

_The crowd was completely silent as they watched in horror at the public torture. They had wanted her death seconds ago, but _

_seeing this cruel torture turned their stomachs no matter her crime. The prince slowly sank his dagger deep into her _

_breast though the center of her nipple. Her thrashing body and wet gurgled screams of agony seemed to amuse him greatly as _

_a dark twisted grin appeared on his lips. He withdrew his blade and then viciously began to slice her breast off _

_completely. Sounds of gagging and vomiting echoed around him but he paid it no heed as he turned his attentions towards _

_her other breast. "She deserves this!" he snarled inisde his mind as the image of those broken and abused bodies flashed _

_before his dark eyes. "She deserves to suffer!" Once he had sliced both of her breasts off he straightened and once again _

_faced the crowd with his blade clutched within his blood soaked fist. "She will be impaled on a burning hot pole through _

_her vagina and left to rot! Her body will be a reminder of what awaits those of you fool enough to break my laws." Men and _

_women stared at the woman's butchered body in horror then watched as their prince grabbed a pole from the ground and placed _

_the blunted end into the fire..._

_Standing beside a steaming hot tub of water, the prince started to undress himself when he felt someone standing behind him _

_and slowly began to turn around. A beautiful raven haired woman dressed in an ice blue gown stared at him quietly. "I went _

_to the execution...I saw what you did to that woman" she said as she stared at his blood covered armor in disgust. _

_"You...you didn't execute her...you tortured her" "It was the fitting punishment for her crimes" he gritted between his _

_teeth. "I saw your face! You enjoyed watching that woman suffer!" she whispered harshly. "And why not! he snarled, "You _

_know what that woman did to those helpless children! She sold their bodies to every fucking bastard she could find and then _

_once they had ceased being of any use to her...she butchered them in their sleep!" "There are other ways to deal with _

_criminals...this...this is monstrous Vlad! You're covered in her blood...and you don't even seem to care." "That's because _

_I don't care!" he roared, "I revel in spilling the blood of my enemies...I even drink their blood on occasion..what do you _

_think of me now wife?" he sneered darkly then started to walk towards her. "Only monsters drink blood do they not?" he _

_whispered softly as he watched her green eyes slowly widen in horror as he lifted his gory hand to his mouth and slowly _

_began to lick the crimson liquid from his middle finger. "Yes! you're nothing but a monster!" she hissed then whirled away _

_from him and disappeared through the open doorway. As her footsteps faded down the darkened corridor, Vlad bowed his head _

_and stared at his bloody hands as his wife's words echoed over and over inside his mind. "Monster...nothing but a monster" _

_he whispered quietly as his eyes suddenly began to sting. He snapped them shut and tightly fisted his blood stained hands. _

_"Perhaps...she's right" he softly whispered then walked towards the small open window. As the cool night air brushed _

_lovingly against his pale blood stained face he tilted his head back and solemnly looked up at the moonlight shining down _

_at him from the star filled sky. The woman's howls of pure agony suddenly resounded inside his mind and an evil smile split _

_his lips. "Yes, perhaps you're right my dear" he whispered then began to laugh softly... _

As the flashback faded from his mind, Alucard opened his eyes and saw Anderson pulling himself up from the ledge with

one of his bayonets. "Go now Seras, I'll find you no matter where you are" he rasped then softly nuzzled the side of her

face before he suddenly threw her away from him. Seras fell face down onto the hard floor and gasped as the breath was

knocked out of her. She quickly looked back over her shoulders and was just in time to see Alucard's head being sliced

from his shoulders. "No! Master!" she screamed in horror as time seemed to slow down. She saw his silky black hair softly

trailing behind him as his shocked face burned itself into her mind. His body crumpled to the floor as his head finally

plopped wetly a few feet away from her. Crawling on her hands and knees she kept sobbing, "no..no..no" over and over

again. Stopping beside his severed head she slowly reached out towards him. Her shaking hand gently pulled his face

away from the wet stone floor. She cradled his head to her sobbing breasts and looked down into his red eyes. "Please

don't leave me...don't leave me" she whispered brokenly as hot tears of grief overflowed from her stinging eyes. As her

blood tears dripped to his face, she bent down and pressed her lips to his and kissed him tenderly. Pulling back from his

mouth she stared down into his pale face and watched as his red eyes slowly began to close. "No! Alucard! Please don't

go!" she begged him desperately as she cried as if her heart were breaking. "Don't go" she whispered brokenly as her

eyes continued to drip blood. A small smile curved his lips as he looked up at her. "I'll never leave you...police girl" he

whispered weakly as his eyes began to close once more. "Never" he breathed as his eyelids finally slid shut in death.

Mocking laughter filled the air as Seras clutched his head tightly to her and bit her trembling bottom lip with her sharp

fangs. Harsh sobs ripped past her bloody lips as she threw her head back and ripped her fangs free and then screamed

his name up into the night sky. Anderson walked up behind her and laughed, "Why do you cry little draculina? You'll soon

be joining him...in hell!" he snarled. Seras bowed her head and stared down into Alucard's dead face. She then leaned

down to gently kiss his blood stained lips one last time...

Razor sharp claws dug into the rough bark of the tree branch as fathomless black eyes widened in shock at the name

which was suddenly screamed up into the sky. "I've finally found him" a feminine voice whispered excitedly as she

continued to watch the priest walking up behind the sobbing vampire. "Master?" she whispered gently as she patiently

waited for his husky deep voice to fill her mind. "I have found the one you've been looking for...what would you have me

do?" she purred softly as her mind was instantly filled with a vision of her master pressed up against her back. Hot breaths

puffed upon the nape of her neck and she shivered in pleasure. A warm wet tongue slowly tasted her flesh and she

moaned softly as she tilted her head to the side and silently begged for more. "Nothing" he growled into her ear.

"Nothing?" she whispered quietly as the vision abruptly faded from her mind. "He's dangerous my love...he'll kill you!" he

snarled angrily as she lifted from her crouch and prepared to jump from the branch. "Then so be it" she told him softly,

then jumped...

"I'll ease your suffering then...by allowing you to join him in hell" Anderson whispered with glee as he raised his sword

to take her head as well. Seras clutched Alucard's head to her breasts and closed her eyes. Anderson grins insanely as

Seras does nothing to prevent her coming death. Just before his sword would have sliced her head from her shoulders,

dark rich blood suddenly spurted from his mouth. Feeling a painful pressure in his throat he gags as he looks down and

sees a clawed hand protruding from his throat. The hand suddenly jerks back and rips a brutal path through his flesh.

Stumbling forward he drops his sword and clutches his gaping throat as blood begins to pool beneath him. Falling to his

knees he glanced over his shoulder at the woman standing over him with red glowing eyes. He begins to crawl away from

her but she quickly pounced on him and gripped his head between her clawed hands. She stared into his green eyes and

laughed softly, revealing her ivory sharp fangs. She suddenly pulls and twists until his head popped sickeningly free of his

body. Staring into his wide eyes she grins evilly as she walked towards the edge of the roof and fisted her hand in his

blond hair and pitched his head down to the cobbeled road below. His decapitaed head cracked like a melon against the

jagged stones as the woman walked towards Seras and bent down to her. Seras raised her blood rimmed eyes and

stared blankly at the woman before her. Brushing a blood stained nail against her cheek, the woman sighed deeply, "Get

out of here child...before I remember to complete my mission." she said quietly. The faint roar of a chopper headed

towards them caused her head to snap up towards the night sky. As her wine red hair billowed around her beautiful face

she lowered her eyes and snarled..."Leave now!" "I told him...I told him that I would never leave him...again" she

whispered brokenly. "Your lover isn't dead" she whispered quietly. At least not yet she added silently as she walked

towards the edge of the rooftop and turned around to face Seras. "Do you know all the terrible things he has done? All the

innocent blood that he has relished in spilling?" Seras stared at her in shock. "He's not dead? They why isn't he moving?"

she shouted angrily as she stood to her feet and glared at the red haired woman. "He is the king of all vampires my

dear...it takes a very special person...to kill him" she told her quietly as she walked towards the edge of the roof and

looked into the direction of the approaching chopper. "You know him don't you? You know who he really is." Seras

whispered as she looked down into Alucard's pale face. "I knew who he was while he still lived amongst the living, yes. He

was cruel...and vicious, and completely insane with the need to slaughter his enemies like rabid dogs. Though after what

they did to his brother..." she gritted through her teeth, then suddenly looked up as a black chopper roared through the

village, "We'll meet again" the woman snarled then fell backwards off the edge and disappeared. Walking over to Alucard,

Seras bent down and placed his head with his body and walked towards the edge of the roof. She looked back at him on

the floor and whispered to herself, "Forgive me for breaking my promise Alucard" and then she jumped...

Seras landed on her feet as Alucard's voice slithered through her mind. "Seras" he whispered softly. "Alucard? I..I thought

you were dead" she sobbed raggedly as his eyes suddenly stung at the emotion ringing through her voice. "I told you I

would never leave you didn't I?" he rasped hoarsely as he heard footsteps thumping up the stairs from below. "My master

has arrived it seems" he growled. "Why can't I just kill Integra and free you once and for all?" she asked him quietly as she

began to run deep in the surrounding woods. "I'm still her slave Seras...if she is attacked...in any way, I have to defend

her..regardless of who the person attacking her may be" he whispered quietly. "Do you understand" he asked angrily

when his words finally sunk into her mind. "Are you saying, if I attack her...then you'll try to kill me?" she breathed softly as

a branch slapped her across the face. Blood welled instantly against her pale cheek as she waiting impatiently for him to

answer. "Do not ask me that question Seras!" he snarled angrily inside her mind as she continued to run deeper into the

woods. Tears streamed down her face as she realized that in not answering her, he had given her his answer...

The chopper slowly descended towards the grassy field behind the clinic as Integra closed her eyes and summoned

Alucard to her side. When she got no response she gritted her teeth angrily and opened her eyes. She pushed the door

open and climbed down from the chopper. Running towards the cobbled road, she suddenly stopped when she saw the

large pool of blood which stained the center of the road. Following the blood trail with her eyes she withdrew her sword.

"It looks as if someone has been dragged inside the church" she whispered to herself, then closed her eyes and once

again tried to summon Alucard to her side. She angrily snapped them open when he refused to appear and headed

towards the church. A sudden agonizing pain seized Alucard's left hand and his seal began to glow brightly in the

darkness. "Integra!" he snarled painfully. He started to flash himself to her side when his eyes suddenly fell upon

Anderson's headless body. "Alucard there's something I have to tell you..it's about..." "Later...Seras" he gritted painfully to

her as the wooden door to the roof suddenly slammed back against wall. The mind numbing pain slowly began to recede

as Integra looked around the rooftop and saw Anderson's headless body lying in a heap. "We'll talk later...among other

things" he whispered wickedly as Integra began to walk towards him. "I see you've killed Father Anderson...good work

Alucard" she praised him softly as she came to a stop in front of him. "He is a regenerator my master...I'm not entirely sure

if he can be killed" Looking over at the body she laughed coldly, "Well he certaintly looks good and dead to me" "Looks

can..and often are...deceiving" he taunted. "Yes, of that...I have no doubt" she whispered softly as she stared up into his

red eyes and slowly began to smile...

**I did some research on Vlad Dracula's past and I found that he did torture women that way...so don't think I'm that twisted and came up with it myself lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter..needless to say it gave me hell all the way lol Sorry if I made Alucard too mushy here..but everyone has to have a semi sweet side right? lolPlease leave me nice reviews :D I didn't really kill Alucard...did I? lol **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys :) Here's my Thanksgiving treat for you :D I know you don't get gifts on Thanksgiving but I wanted this out for Halloween but it just didn't work out that way lol. Oh, and yes I'm fully aware that my formatting is shit lol Hopefully the story will hold your interest even if my formatting, is once again, shit lol When I upload this on here my formatting gets all jacked up for some reason. Sorry guys! lol**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"You looked so full of disgust earlier when you talked about your little fledgling leaving you...but I wonder,

were you really so disgusted? After all, you did make her your fledgling... what on earth possessed you to turn her into a

vampire in the first place?" Integra asked him. "Are you jealous my master" he laughed coldly. "What did you say?" she

hissed as her eyes glared at him coldly. "I said, are you jealous? Jealous that I chose Seras instead of you?" he taunted

softly as he stared down into her eyes. "How could I be jealous of that? Who would want to become an undead worthless

thing living off the blood of others?" she sneered, then turned her back on him and walked towards the door. "Yes, the

undead are truly worthless...which is why I am currently enslaved to the Hellsing family for fucking all eternity!" he

snarled angrily. Her footsteps came to a stop at the doorway as she looked back over her shoulder into his glowing red

eyes. "I was not the one who enslaved you Alucard" "No, but out of all of my masters ..why is it that you hold my chain so

tightly Integra?" She was silent for a moment then glanced away from him. "Because all dangerous weapons should be

kept under lock and key... it's as simple as that" she said coldly then began to descend the wooden stairs. "Is that so?"

he snarled angrily as he curled his hands into tight fists and stalked towards the edge of the roof. "I swear one day...

I'll break free of you...as well as that fucking chain!" he growled, then jumped down to the cobbled street below. He took

a few steps down the street and suddenly came to a stop when he saw Anderson's decapitated head laying a few feet

away. A slow grin curved his lips as he walked towards it and pushed Anderson's face away from the road with his boot.

"Well done, Seras" he whispered softly with a fanged smile. He suddenly lost his smile and gasped as the severed head

seemed to melt until all that was left was a bloody piece of paper. He quickly jerked his head around and stared up at the

roof just as Integra emerged from the doorway. "Alucard? What is it?" she asked him as she ran towards him. Following

his gaze, she gripped the jewled hilt of her sword and quickly slid it free of the scabbard. "I pierced your heart! I even cut

off your god damned head! How is it that you're still alive Alucard?" Anderson shouted angrily. "Cut off his head? Pierced

his heart? He is nothing like any vampire you've ever known. Your tricks won't kill him... You may be the fruit of the finest

anti- vampire technology, but a hundred years of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge produced this achievement! Our

crowned glory... the vampire Alucard!" Integra said as Alucard grinned up at Anderson and raised his arms out to his sides.

A mass of black flapping bats suddenly flew angrily up towards the shocked Paladin's face. He swatted angrily at the

flapping bats attacking his face as he glared down into Alucard's glowing eyes. "It looks as if I'll need to do more research

to destroy you, abomination! The next time we meet... I'll gut your little whore like a fish!" he shouted angrily as he

suddenly disappeared in a cloud of pages. "Well, it seems as if we'll have to do some research of our own... nobody

calls me a whore and lives!" she snarled as she glanced away from the roof and started walking down the street towards

the chopper. "He doesn't mean you Integra, but..." Alucard snarled to himself as he stared down at the enchanted blade in

her hand. "I've never seen this weapon before... It's been enchanted with forbidden magic I see" he mused softly. "That's

right, too many creatures are running around saying they cannot be killed... this sword will prove them all wrong" she said

as he gazed up at the sky and closed his eyes as dawn finally began to make itself known. "Worrying about your little

pet?" Integra softy whispered beside him. "Do I look as if I'm worried?" he taunted her as he opened his eyes and stared

down into her ice blue eyes. "No, you look as if you couldn't care less about her... but as you yourself said... looks, can

be deceiving" she said softly as they finally reached the chopper and climbed inside. "Take us back to the manor,

Captain." Integra ordered. As the chopper roared to life, Alucard looked down at his right glove and sighed deeply. "So, I

gained three more seals during my fight with Anderson, hm?" he quietly thought to himself as he tilted his head back

against the seat and curled his right hand into a tight fist. "And now Integra definitely suspects I'm not as callous

towards Seras as I've let on" he snarled to himself, as he slowly hid his hand within the folds of his red trench coat and

tilted his head back against the seat and closed his eyes...

Stripping off her blood stained clothes, Seras bent down and unzipped one of the bags Walter had left for her. Rummaging

through the various aticles of clothing she finally found a pair of light pink pajama pants and a white tank top. Sliding the

top over her head, she smoothed her hands down the soft fabric and stepped into the pants. Laying down on the bed,

she closed her eyes and thought of Alucard's last flashback. _"There are other ways to deal with criminals...this...this is _

_monstrous Vlad! You're covered in her blood...and you don't even seem to care." "That's because I don't care!" he roared, _

_"I revel in spilling the blood of my enemies...I even drink their blood on occasion..what do you think of me now wife?" he _

_sneered darkly then started to walk towards her. "Only monsters drink blood do they not?" he whispered softly as he watched _

_her green eyes slowly widen in horror as he lifted his gory hand to his mouth and slowly began to lick the crimson liquid _

_from his middle finger. "Yes! You're nothing but a monster!" she hissed then whirled away from him and disappeared through _

_the open doorway. As her footsteps faded down the darkened corridor, Vlad bowed his head and stared at his bloody hands as _

_his wife's words echoed over and over inside his mind. "Monster...nothing but a monster" he whispered quietly..." _"Oh,

Alucard" Seras whispered sadly as she opened her eyes and stared blindly up at the web covered ceiling. "If you're a

monster...then so am I" she said softly. "What you did was brutal yes, but what she did was even more so. I didn't see a

monster, I've done things myself that would be considered monstrous." she said quietly as she lifted a hand to her face

and smoothed back the hair from her forehead. "I...almost died tonight. For a while there...I didn't even care. That priest

almost took my head...just like he did Alucard's. And I didn't even care. If it wasn't for that woman...I wonder why she

saved me, anyway?" she whispered softly. "Why did I save you? Because you were about to die of course." a sultry voice

whispered from the shadows of the basement. Seras gasped sharply and jumped out of the bed as her eyes darkened to

blood and her nails lengthened to claws. "Who are you? Why did you follow me? What do you want?" she snarled. The

woman who had saved her life approached her and smiled. "My name is Morganna. I followed you because I wanted to

and I want what I _**think**_you want as well." "What the hell are you talking about?" Seras snapped as she glared into the

woman's black eyes. "I would very much like to free your lover from Hellsing. Am I correct in assuming that you'd like to see

this as well?" Seras gasped, "How do you-" "How do I know about that? Talk amongst us creatures of the night is this, you

fuck with Hellsing's ultimate weapon? Well, let's just say you won't have the chance to fuck ever again. His sole purpose is

to hunt and kill creatures of the night, be they vampires, ghouls...or werewolves. I have a friend who cares very deeply for

your _**Alucard**_...and wants to see him free just as much as you do...You do want to see him free do you not?" "Of course I

do! I'm trying my best to free him" Seras whispered angrily. "Do you know how to break the curse, then?" "Yes, I do"

Seras told her as she inched her way towards one of the black bags on the floor. "I see. And just what exactly will break

this spell?" The woman asked quietly from the shadows as the first ray of light peeked from the gray cast sky. "I'm sorry

but I just don't know you well enough to start spilling all of my secrets. Tell me who you really are...and who your friend

is!" Seras whispered fiercely sounding anything but apologetic. "Ahhh" Morganna whispered as she tilted her head back

and closed her eyes. "It seems as if the sun has risen...I must leave you now, my dear, so there's really no need to keep

inching your way towards that bag. I shall be visiting you again soon. And to answer your questions...it would take far too

long for me to tell you exactly who I am. As for whom my friend is...his name is Torian. Tell your _**Alucard**_ that my friend

would very much like to see him. Bring him to the rundown mansion on the outskirts of town at midnight. Oh, and...please

don't be late, hm?" she whispered with a smile then lifted her hand in front of her and with a twirl of her wrist, vanished

into thin air. Heaving a big sigh, Seras walked back towards the bed. "Damn, I really do need to learn that trick" she

thought to herself as the suns approach sucked the energy from her body. Her lids suddenly became too heavy and she

fought to keep them open. "Damn it! I can't fall asleep now! I still don't trust that woman!" she angrily thought to herself

as she crumpled onto the bed and allowed her eyes to drift shut. She suddenly remembered what Alucard's wife called him

so long ago, however and snapped open her eyes. "Oh, my god!" she gasped in shock as she silently mouthed his name

with trembling lips...

Morganna suddenly appeared in the basement of the rundown mansion, as glowing golden eyes stared at her covertly

from the darkness. She walked towards the far wall and threw herself down onto the black silk covered bed. A wolf's growl

echoed in the basement and gained in volume. She quickly raised up and stared into a pair of glowing yellow eyes which

were staring at her from the left side of the room. "Did you miss me while I was gone?" she softly whispered with a smile

as a huge black wolf slowly emerged from the shadows and jumped up onto the bed beside her. "My love, please don't be

angry with me. I did manage to find him after all. And I will complete my mission, very soon. Later tonight in fact." she

whispered quietly as she rolled onto her side and reached out to gently play with the wolf's silky black ears. "Don't try to

soften me up, Morganna! You know he would have killed you without a moment's hesitation! Hellsing has trained him to kill

any creature that walks the night. That includes you and me!" a deep male voice snarled inside her mind. "It's been so

long since I've seen him...he may not even recognize me now." he whispered quietly to her as the wolf's eyes narrowed

into tiny slits. "Mmm, and why would I want to soften you up? I quite like it when you're...hard." she teased breathlessly

as the wolf suddenly leaped on top of her and pinned her down to the bed. She laughed softly and raised her arms to

gently stroke up and down the wolf's back. "And nothing happened...well not really." she said. The wolf growled once

more and suddenly bared it's large white fangs at her. "Vlad wasn't in any condition to harm me, he had just been

decapitated. And I think he would recognize you no matter how many years have passed." she whispered as the wolf

suddenly tensed above her. "Decapitated? I see...and who did this to him?" he asked quietly inside her mind. "A blond

haired priest. Don't worry I killed him before he could do the same to me." she said with an evil laugh. "He wanted to kill

Vlad's lover as well." The black wolf above her suddenly began to transform into a man. After the transformation was

complete a very naked man pinned Morganna to the bed. Staring up into his scarred face, she lifted one hand to his blind

eyes and gently caressed the scarred flesh surrounding them. "Ahh, so the rumors were true then?" he asked her

urgently. "Yes, I've no doubt she's the woman rumored to have been changed by Vlad a while back. I'm certain they're

lovers. She was cradling his severed head to her chest...and crying as if her heart were breaking. I should have captured

her...which would have lead Vlad here. He would have surely come for her." "No, you did the right thing, my dear. It was a

bad plan... this will work out so much better, anyway. You followed her, then?" he asked as the fingertips of one hand felt

their way up her throat to gently caress her cheek. "Of course I followed her, Torian. She knows how to break the spell

that binds Vlad to Hellsing!" she whispered as she gently nuzzled her face against the palm of his hand and lifted her own

to the back of his. "I told her to bring Vlad here tonight. So you see I've completed my mission haven't I? Even though it

worked out a little differently than what we had planned" she laughed softly as his caressing hand suddenly came to a

halt upon her face. "Can it be? After all this time...he'll finally be...free? But how? What breaks the spell?" Torian asked as

he blindly stared down into Morganna's face. "Oh, that. Well, she...wouldn't tell me" Morganna laughed nervously as she

looked up into his face which broke into a fierce frown. "But don't worry! I'm sure once we gain her trust she'll tell us

everything...or better yet maybe Vlad will tell us tonight." she said softly as she raised up to press her lips against his in a

gentle kiss. He allowed it for a moment and even moaned a little as her tongue gently tried to pry open his lips. "No,

Morganna...enough" he told her softly as he pulled back from her kiss and lifted himself off of her. "You want me...I can feel

it. Why do you always deny me?" she breathed as he transformed into a wolf and padded towards the door. "It's not you I

deny, love...but myself." he said softly inside her mind as he padded up the stairs and left her all alone in the basement.

"That makes no sense and you know it!" she told him angrily. "Damn it, why did I have to fall in love with a man who is

celibate?" she grumbled sadly to the empty room as the effects of the rising sun finally caught up with her and demanded

that she sleep till it had set once more...

Alucard walked into his room in the basement and angrily slammed the door closed behind him. He stalked towards his

chair in the center of the room and reached for his wineglass sitting on the small table. He tightly grasped the delicate

stem of the goblet which held the ruby liquid his body needed and raised it to his lips. As the blood slid down his throat, he

imagined the blood was Seras' and drank deeply. After the glass was empty he set it back onto the table and sighed

deeply. He raised his hands in front of him and looked down at the red symbols on the backs of his gloves. He tightened

his fists with a snarl and angrily slung his arm out hurled the table towards the far wall. The shattering of glass and wood

echoed around him as he stalked from one end of the room to the other. "It's just as I've always said...vampires are

destined to walk alone through the night. I was such a fucking fool to ever consider anything else!" he hissed bitterly as

he continued to pace back and forth. "And Integra knows that I'm not as unfeeling as I claim to be where Seras is

concerned...I can see it in her fucking eyes!" he raged silently as he finally stopped his pacing and stopped in front of his

coffin. "Perhaps I should tell Seras exactly who I am...that will send her running as far away from me as she can. It'll get

her out of Integra's sights as well." he said quietly as he climbed into the coffin and lifted his hand to the lid to slowly

enclose himself inside the darkness...

Instinctively knowing when the sun had set, Alucard snapped open his eyes and stared up into Seras's blue eyes. He lifted

his hand to caress her face, but suddenly jerked it back and snarled as he climbed out of the coffin and slammed it shut.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled angrily as he jerked her into his arms and shook her. "Do you know what

Integra will do to you if she finds you here? Do you know what she will order me to do to you if she finds you here?" he

whispered softly, though his eyes were glowing with a barely leashed rage. "Yes, I have an idea." Seras whispered as he

released her and stalked away from her. "She would order me to..." he suddenly broke off his snarled words when Seras

slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back. Hugging him gently she rubbed her cheek against the

slightly scratchy material of his coat and closed her eyes. "Alucard...I almost lost you tonight. I won't let Integra keep

me away from you!" "You'll do as I tell you, Seras! Stay the fuck away from me! I knew this would never work...but still I

had hoped for the impossible. I am a slave to the Hellsing family...and I always will be!" he shouted as he reached down to

pry her arms away from his waist. Seras tightened her hold and hugged him even tighter as she willed him to understand

that she could never leave him again. "In your past life...were you a Prince?" she suddenly asked him as she felt his entire

body freeze at her question. A blood tear seeped from the corner of her eye as he finally whispered, "Yes, I was." "And

was your name... Vlad?" "Yes" he whispered again as his fangs sank deeply into his lower lip. "Are you... Prince Vlad

Dracula? "Yes!" he suddenly exploded as his fists clenched tightly within his gloves and he angrily pulled himself away from

her clinging arms. "Yes, I'm the most feared monster of all!" he snarled angrily as he whipped around and jerked her back

into his arms. "Even now I can see fear bleeding into those beautiful blue eyes of yours. Does my name disgust you? Does

it make you shiver in revulsion? Everything that's been said of me is true Seras... It's all fucking true! I've murdered men,

women and children. I've murdered the innocent as well as the guilty! Do you want to know how I was captured by

Abraham Van Hellsing in the first place? I thought myself in love with a woman!" He shouted angrily as his lips twisted into

a self loathing grin. "Love!" he sneered bitterly as he lowered his mouth to her lips. "She was the most beautiful thing I

had ever seen...until you." he rasped against her lips as he stared deeply into her eyes. "You're so fucking kind and loving"

he said softly. "And you love me don't you?" he said quietly as he ran his fingers slowly down the side of her cheek. "She

said she loved me as well." he snarled then pushed her away from him and stalked towards the wall. Staring at him

through a haze of red tinted tears, Seras finally realized that words were not going to be enough to convince him of how

she actually felt. She walked towards him and gently gripped his shoulders to turn him around to face her. But he

stubbornly refused to look at her and placed his hands against the stone wall and bowed his head. "Your name doesn't

disgust me. Although, you do make me shiver...but it was never in revulsion Alucard" she whispered softly. "I don't care

what you did in the past...it was a different world back then, brutal and untamed. The only thing I truly care about is you

and only you, not your past. Perhaps you were a different person back then, all I know is that the man standing in front of

me...holds my heart within his hands." she whispered quietly while one hand slid up his chest to lay softly against his

racing heart. "Tell me...Vlad, do I hold yours as well?" she quietly breathed as thick blood tears slid slowly down his pale

cheeks. He stared down at her small hand as a blood tear dripped from his face, to the floor. He suddenly lowered one arm

from the wall and gently covered her hand with his and squeezed gently...

**Yes, that squeeze is all he'll allow himself to admit! lol Never fear though, he does admit a lot more than that later on! I can pretty much guarantee loads of steam next chapter lol so stick with me! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes...I try to catch them all but some always slip through on me lol. Please leave me nice reviews :) And as always, thanks for reading!**


	27. Author's Note

Just wanted to let you guys know that my computer is constantly rebooting whenever the hell it wants lol :( I'm really bummed about this and wanted you to know that any more uploads for this story will be after I get a new computer...hopefully soon! Sorry again guys :(


	28. Another Note

Hey guys! I finally have a new computer now...I also have a full time job as well lol I will be working on my story but I really don't have much time to type...so I'm apologizing in advance for the long waits in updates, sorry! I also lost all of my files so I'm having to go by memory here. But for those of you who have been wondering if this story will ever be updated...and completed lol Rest assured that I will finish it...someday anyway lol.


End file.
